Sailor Moon: Mystery Moon
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and I debated weither to put it up or not. The character Batafurai is from butterflygirl's Sailor Moon: Little Moon and Ciran is from Ciran's (not on fanfic.net) stories. FYI: It's about Maroko, the daughter of Rini.
1. Maroko's Arrival

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
MAROKO'S ARRIVAL!  
  
(inspired by Butterfly1331)  
  
A young girl with dark purple hair slowly arose from her bed. She turned on her side and looked at her cloak. She gasped. Oh my gosh! I was supposed to meet mom five minutes ago! Maroko jumped out of bed and ran down threw the halls of the palace. She suddenly stopped and walked outside. "It's so beautiful. But it's always so dark. I wish I could see Earth!" Maroko looked over the horizon where Earth was spinning slowly and peacefully. She could see all the stars and moons in the solar system from the Moon Palace. She smiled. "But to live on the moon. I would trade nothing for it!" "Maroko! I told you to meet me nearly ten minutes ago! I have something very important to tell you!" Maroko jumped up. "Yes mother!" Her mother sighed. "Follow me."  
  
Maroko fallowed her mother. She spoke to her as they walked. "Maroko. You are well aware that today is indeed your fourteenth birthday." Maroko nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" "It's not the birthday I'm concerned about. It's the fact that it is indeed time for you to become a Sailor senshi! "Sailor Senshi?" "Yes Maroko! Your grandmother and many of her friends were fourteen when they became Senshi!" "Wow! What's a Sailor Senshi?" "A protector of Truth, love and Justice!" "Sounds like a cartoon." "Well it's not! It is a very import mission for you!" Her mother opened a door in her bedroom. There was a narrow staircase. "Follow me Maroko!"  
  
Maroko followed her mother up the stairs until they reached a tiny stone room. Her mother took out a key and unlocked a chest. There was a beautiful lavender jewel shaped like a heart. "This is your brooch! Hold it above you head and yell whatever comes out!" Maroko nodded and held the lavender locked closer to her face. It had a golden moon and star in the center. She smiled. "How do I do this again?" "Just hold it over your head and you will know." Maroko took a deep breath.  
  
"TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Maroko could relies what was going on, she was on a purple and black uniform. "WHOA! This is so weird." Here eyes flashed. "I can't wait to show Anami and Reami!" "Oh yes Maroko. Your other friends are Sailor Scouts too!" Maroko smiled. "Together we fight!" "Yes. Together you will fight but for now. There is an important mission for you!" Maroko smiled. "What is that?" "You must help the Sailor Senshi in another time! They are back then your grandmother was your age." Maroko gasped. "Really!? I get to travel through time?!" "Yes. You will be on Earth in their time. You must help them. Pluto is here to take you to them. Hurry. You must get changed." "Uhh. How do I get out of this?" "Just go!" Maroko smiled and hugged her mother. "I get to go threw time and to Earth. But why aren't you going? I thought you were a Sailor Senshi too." "Yes. I am a Sailor Senshi. We all are. But I am needed here. So you must go." Maroko nodded. "Thank you mom! I love you!" They came out of the secret Tower into the Grand master bedroom. Pluto stood there waiting with a giant key. "Are you ready Maroko-hime?" She asked. Maroko nodded and took off her brooch, the costume disappeared and she was back in her pajamas. "You know, I think I'll change first!"  
  
After Maroko changed, they stood outside the moon Palace. "Are you ready to visit the Past?" Maroko nodded. "Good." Pluto raised her key and something happened. A purple crystal swirled around Maroko, suspending her in the air. Her eyes flashed. "Wow." "Close your eyes. You will go back in time to the time of Usagi, Sailor Moon! You will become their friend, go to their school and all your money you have now will turn into money that was used then. You will live in an apartment that has been created in that time. Do not worry about it. It is all taken care of here. Just remember you mission. You are there to help Batafurai! Do not let her know who you are or where you're from!" Maroko nodded, and closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a strange new place.  
  
"What's this?" She was on something hard and brown, surrounded by green. "I think I saw one of these before. umm. A TREE!" Maroko noticed her hair was still in the "classic" buns at the top of her head. "Well, people now don't wear their hair like this!" Maroko pulled her dark purple hair out of the bun shape and left it down. She then lost her balance and fell out of the tree. "Hey kid, are you okay?" Maroko straightened herself out. "I'm fine. Thanks. My name is Maro-" Maroko thought quickly. Pluto said not to let her know who I am. "My name is Saila! I'm new here." "I'm Tsukino Batafurai! I shorten it to just Bata." Batafurai had long brown wavy hair to the middle of her back and nearly black eyes. But her eyes were brown. She always made a big fuss when people said her eyes were black. Maroko smiled. "Aunt Bata-Sama!" She's the one I'm here to protect! "Where do you live?" "I'm not sure. I just got here are haven't seen that much." Bata smiled. "I'm on my way to meet my friends for ice cream! Want to come?" Maroko smiled and dusted herself off. "I think I have some money in my pocket."  
  
"This is Saila-chan everyone!" Maroko smiled. "Hello." "Saila-chan, this is Usagi-chan, ChibiUsa-chan and Mamoru-chan!" She giggled. They didn't look anything like they did in the photos. "Hey! That's cute!" Usagi pointed to something on Maroko's head. "Huh?" She pulled a pink kitten off her head. "Wow, she looks a lot like Diana! Only, pink." "CHIBI TORA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Chibi Tora, Maroko's guardian Moon cat was pale pink with dark blue eyes but the oddest thing about her was that her moon was always hidden under a star shaped sticker to better hide her identity. Tora mewed softly and jumped back on Maroko's head. "Please excuse Chibi Tora, She's a very annoying kitten."  
  
After saying goodbye to her new friends, Maroko wandered around the Park. "Maroko? You should be cautious of people here. I heard Earthlings are covered in germs! You might get sick!" "Strange. You never seem to care about me!" "If you die I'll get fired! Now." Tora jumped off of Maroko's head. "Also, call me Saila! I need to stay disguised!" "Whatever! Our apartment is in this building. Follow me!" Tora ran into the door. "MAROKO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Maroko looked away. "MAR- Saila. OPEN THE DOOR!" Maroko opened the door and followed the pink kitten up the stairs.  
  
"This place is nice!" "Duh! Now, I get the bed. You sleep on the couch!" "COOL! We have a couch!" Maroko got the bed nonetheless.  
  
Maroko walked threw the Park. She was glad she left Tora home. That stupid kitten is always bossing me around! I wish mom had gotten me a dog. Maroko sat down on a bench and looked over. Her eyes flashed. "Hey." There was a purplish black cat sitting on the wall across from her. Staring at her. Maroko stood up. "Hey kitty. Hello." Maroko walked over to Luna. She reached her hand out to Luna. Luna pretended to be interested in Maroko. Maroko leaned over and scratched Luna on the head. She started to purr. "Your a lot nicer then my cat! Hey. What's this?" Maroko lifted up Luna's head. "Oh my gosh! You've got a crescent moon on your head! Like a Guardian Moon cat!" Luna bolted away. How on Earth would this girl know about the Guardian Moon Cats!? There are only three in the world! Well, four if you count that crazy tan kitten that just moved in. She can't be a Sailor Scout. She's either a very smart Neo Dreamer or a very imaginative human. I must tell this to Usagi in order for the Sailor Scouts to prepare!  
  
"Queen Hapso, We have found another human with odd powers who could be the Lost Butterfly!" "Really? Well, you better be right Stargazer. Time is of importance!" "I'm sure of it my queen!" A picture formed on a Crystal Ball. The picture was that of Maroko walking in the Park. She looks about herself in confusion then continues on.  
  
"Black Creator has send Black Widow after her." "Very good."  
  
Maroko walked threw the Park. "This is so boring. I thought I was supposed to save the world!" "STOP RIGHT THERE AND SURRENDER YOUR PURE DREAMS TO THE NEO DREAMS!" Maroko screamed as a large half human half spider cornered her against the wall. She pulled out her brouche and held it above her head. The monster quickly swatted it out of her hand. She screamed again. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I AM SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTIC! I RIGHT WRONGS AND TRUMPH OVER EVIL! AND THAT MEANS YOU!" "I'M SAILOR CHIBI MOON! AND TOGETHER," "YOU'RE" "DUSTED!"  
  
"That speech is pretty complicated." "SILENCE SAILOR TRASH!" The monster attacked them and they jumped into the air screaming. Maroko gulped. "I hope their okay. I don't want to wind up fighting this guy." She mad a run for her brouche while the monsters back was turned but he quickly knocked it out of her way. It slid farther away and into the boots of someone else. "FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE, I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON! AND YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!" "Three Sailor Moons? MORE FUN TO KILL!" The monster attacked Little Moon who jumped out of the way.  
  
Maroko reached for her brouche. But the monster knocked it away again while holding off three Sailor Solders. "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" Little Moon threw a rose bud at the monsters eyes, which exploded blinding the monster. "SAILOR MOON!" "Right!" A wand appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. She pointed it at the monster. A huge force came from it, destroying the monster. Maroko smiled. "Stay out of Trouble Saila!" Sailor Little Moon yelled. She nodded. The three Sailor Scouts then ran off. Maroko just sat in shock for a bit.  
  
"MY BROOCH!" Maroko searched the ground. "It's gone! Oh no! I'm in so much trouble! What am I going to do!?" Why did they all look so familiar?  
  
Batafukai sat in her room looking at the brooch she had found. "Devin? Do you think this could mean there's another Sailor Scout? Could it be a new transformation for me? I'll have to try it out! . Devin?" The tan cat snored and rolled over. "Lazy cat." Bata heard something at her window and looked outside. "HI BATA-CHAN!" Maroko stood outside her window.  
  
Batafukai and Maroko (known only as Saila to Batafukai) sat on the Park bench. "I lost something. It's sort of a Crystal. It's a Pink Heart outlined in gold with a gold moon and star on it. I lost it today when I was walking." "Oh! I found something like that! I saw it near that wall over there a while ago!" Bata pulled the brouche she had found out of her pocket. Maroko jumped up and grabbed it out of her hands. "YOU FOUND IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH BATA-CHAN!" Maroko smiled and ducked it into her pocket. "Tell me though, how did you get that?" "It was a gift from my mother before I moved here. It's a very rare one but all it does is look nice!" Bata smiled. "Oh, it doesn't do anything, good. I guess I'll see you later Saila-Chan! Bye!" Maroko smiled. "See you later!"  
  
"What a close day! I was attacked by a monster and lost my brouche! Plus Bata-Chan almost found out about my whole Sailor Scout business. I don't think she'd know what a sailor Scout was anyway. Well, Life in the future is pretty exciting! I miss everyone, but I so love the adventure! I need to find out more about these Sailor Scouts!" Maroko looked over at Chibi Tora fast asleep on her pillow. "And I need a dog. BADLY!" She closed her diary and threw Tora off her bed.  
  
"Good night Tora!" Tora mumbled and crawled onto the edge of her bed. "Good night Sailor Mystery Moon. Good luck with your new adventures and hold tightly to your dreams."  
  
FIN!  
  
~~*vvw*~~ 


	2. Sailor Mystery Moon Appears!

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
SAILOR MYSTER MOON APPEARS!  
  
(Sequel to Maroko's Arrival!)  
  
Maroko sat in the Park. There was so much there she had never seen before. Chibi Tora stalked in the grass chasing birds and field mice. Maroko always scared the birds away before she could catch any though. Maroko stood up. "I'm going for ice cream Tora. Want to come?" The pink kitten jumped onto the bench and shook her head. "Cats don't eat ice cream stupid. I'm going off!" Chibi Tora started to run away "HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Maroko screamed. "Why do you care?" The kitten yelled back. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHEN THE APARTMENT IS!"  
  
Maroko decided to instead explore the city of Tokyo and learn a bit about where she was. She was looking here and there, going in and out of building curiously. "I wonder if there's a mall near by." Maroko continued to look about. Trying to figure out more and more.  
  
"Hey! Watch it kid!" Maroko had bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm new here and a bit lost." "Yeah? Well, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The busy person pushed Maroko out of the way and continued on. Why do I get a strange feeling from that kid? She can't be the Lost Butterfly. I must report to Queen Hapso.  
  
Maroko came out of an alley and looked across the street. She nearly fell down laughing. Across the street, Chibi Usa was running one arm extended the other one grabbing Batafukai's arm. With Bata's free arm she gripped Usagi's arm, and with her free arm, Usagi had Mamoru's arm. All four running as fast as they could down the sidewalk. "HEY! BATA-CHAN!" Bata turned around and stopped running. They all fell down.  
  
"Hello Saila-Chan!" "Hi Saila! We're on our way to a Circus!" "Yeah! It's in town for one day only!" "Would you like to come with us?" Maroko smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!" "Good! Now hold on tight!" Chibi Usa grabbed Bata's arm and started to run. Bata grabbed Maroko and to keep from falling down she grabbed Usagi's arm, which grabbed Mamoru!  
  
"Your majesty! I have found another human. Look!" A picture of Maroko formed on the Crystal Ball. "MORON! WE TRIED THAT GIRL ALREADY! Doomstress. You're angering me." Doomstress gulped. "I have found another human though. She is an acrobat at a traveling circus. She is called The Missing Butterfly." "I see. Well! What are you waiting for!?" "I will have Jealous Dreamer send a monster right away my Queen!" "Good."  
  
Chibi Usa suddenly stopped in front of a large carnival. Maroko gasped. "I've never seen anything like this before!" "LET'S GO!" They raced inside, everyone running in a different direction!  
  
The five of them regrouped and explored the Circus. "Hey! Look at that!" Chibi Usa pointed to a sign outside the main Tent. "See the amazing Missing Butterfly. The Missing Butterfly?" "Yeah! An acrobatic act!" "Let's see it!" The five of them walked into the show and took their seats.  
  
"Where'd you get that popcorn Usagi?" "Popcorn Stand." "Well, I'm going to get Popcorn!" "Just sit and watch the show." "Yes Ka- Chibi Usa." (Ka for Kaasan, mother) Maroko sat down quickly. She wasn't going to bother arguing with them. The lights all flashed on and the crowd went wild. A small girl no older then Maroko walked out in a white leotard with large rainbow wings sown to the back of her suit. She had short brown hair and seemed pretty nervous.  
  
The girl went on to perform some pretty amazing things. Maroko smiled at the smallest things. It was all so new to her.  
  
"That was amazing!" "Yeah!" "Uhh, I have to go to the Bathroom, I'll meet you all at the Haunted House." Maroko walked off behind the tents. Bata Nodded. "I need to use the bathroom too!" She followed Maroko. "Should someone tell them the bathroom is in the other direction?" "They'll figure it out!"  
  
Maroko looked around. "Huh? What's that?" Maroko listened closely. She could faintly head the sound of crying. She turned a corner and saw the Missing Butterfly sitting on a bail of hay crying. "Oh! Are you okay?" The Missing Butterfly looked up and nearly screamed. "Don't worry! I can't hurt you. I'm Mar- Saila." "My name is Aijou. Please don't tell anyone I was crying!" "Okay. What's the problem?" "Well, I can't keep up with this." "Saila-Chan! The Bathrooms are in the other direction- Are you the Missing Butterfly?" "Yes. I am. And I hate it! I can't do this anymore. It's so hard and pointless." "Pointless!? When I saw you dance on that tiny rope-" "Type Rope Walking." "That one, I thought it was the greatest thing I had ever seen! I didn't think it was possible! You're inspiring so many people and making them happy. I know it's hard. But so is everything else in life..." "I didn't know you gave advice." "I don't. At least I don't think so."  
  
"You're right. It's hard but-" "MISSING BUTTERFLY!?" A Cotton Candy Vendor walked by. "Yes?" "SURRENDER YOU LIFE FORCE FOR THE NEO DREAMERS!" The Cotton Candy Machine exploded and a large green monster arose. It had pink cotton Candy on its head as hair, a mallet in one hand and a gun in the other. It shrieked. "Once you're done Cotton Can-Die, bring the Lost Butterfly back to the base! Humph! Hidden butterfly. Did you really think that was any type of disguise?" With that, Jealous Dreamer disappeared. Cotton Can-Die screeched again and bond onto the top on an animal cage. Maroko was so scared; she didn't notice Bata sneaking away.  
  
"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I AM HERE TO PUNISH YOU! I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "SAILOR LITTLE MOON!?" The monster swung its hammer at her. Sailor Little Moon dove out of the way! "We better get you out of here Aijou!" Maroko pulled Aijou away from the monster.  
  
"Hide over here and don't move until I come to get you!" Aijou nodded and hid in a closet. Maroko threw her bouche in the air. "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!" Maroko transformed into Sailor Mystery Moon! Maroko ran back to the Battle Field, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon were already there. Cotton Can-Die shot a beam at Sailor Moon. She tried to run but was hit and the beam formed into a tight sticky bond. She was tied up in Cotton Candy! So were Sailor Little Moon and now Sailor Chibi Moon! Cotton Can-Die started towards where Aijou was hiding!  
  
"HEY CIRCUS FREAK!" The monster turned around to see a masked Sailor Scout standing on top of the Main Tent. "I AM SAILOR MYSTERY MOON! AND I AM HERE TO PUNISH YOU!" "SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!? HOW MANY OF US ARE THERE!?" "DIE SAILOR SCOUT!" Cotton Can-Die shot at Mystery Moon who dove out of the way. He shot at her again and again, she dove it every time. "THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Quickly, while she was talking, he shot her.  
  
Mystery Moon tore at the Candy but the Cotton Candy soon bounder her closely. She tried to bust free but had no luck. "This stinks! I failed my mission and a low ranking monster minion is going to get credit for bringing me in!" Mystery Moon sniffled. "What's that smell?" She sniffed the air a bit more and figured it out. She slowly started to eat the Cotton Candy Ropes. "WHAT THE!?" "Yum. Oh man that's good! What's this stuff made of?" Soon, Mystery Moon had eaten threw all her ropes. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" The panicking monster screamed.  
  
"I AM SAILOR MYSTERY MOON! PROTECTOR OF TRUTH, LOVE AND JUSTICE! AND, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON AND ALL OF ITS MYSTERIES, YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!" Mystery Moon seemed to glow for a second then fall under a trance. The pupil in her eyes shrunk and became her eyes seemed to glow. "NOW! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE! SWORD OF BATTLE!!!" A sword appeared in Mystery Moon's hand. She smirked and charged at the monster.  
  
She extended her sword and stabbed it straight threw the monster. Cotton Can-Die shrieked and exploded in a ball of light. Mystery Moon fell down, eyes closed. The Cotton Ropes disappeared off of the other Sailor Scouts. They slowly gathered around Myster Moon. "Is she okay?" "I don't know." "Hey. Sailor Mystery Moon." Sailor Moon bent down. Mystery Moon opened her eyes. They were normal again. "Oh. Hey. What happened?" "You defeated the Monster." Mystery Moon smiled. "I did? Cool." "Who are you?" Mystery Moon smiled and stood up. " I am Sailor Mystery Moon." With that she ran off.  
  
"Hey! Saila! Bata! What happened? Did you get lost?" "Yeah. But also, a friend needed help." "Who?" "The Missing Butterfly! Aijou!" She smiled. A shy little girl with short brown hair walked over. "This is Aijou! Aijou, This is Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibi Usa! She wants to come with us on the Haunted House! Could she?" "Sure!" "Oh. Thank you!"  
  
Tora sat on Maroko's couch. "How did you get back in?" She asked. Tora pointed to an open window. "There's a wall right outside! I don't need you anymore!" Maroko nodded. "I went to a Circus today!" "Great. Tell me about it when I care! Like. Never!" Maroko frowned at the cat and put down a large paper bag. "What's that?" "This amazing thing called Cotton Candy! It's like eating a cloud! A cloud made of sugar."  
  
FIN! 


	3. Kitty Love

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
KITTY LOVE!  
  
(Sequel to Mystery Moon appears!)  
  
Maroko opened the door to their apartment. Chibi Tora sat looking out the window. "What!? Your still here? Why?" "Be quiet. Your breath makes me sick!" Maroko sat down and glared at her cat. Tora took a gulp of air and jumped out the window. Maroko bolted to the window and looked around. Tora had safely landed on a wall and was off like a flash. "That stupid cat!" Maroko sighed and sat down again.  
  
Tora ran down the road, dodging cars and people. She jumped back onto the wall and ran on it to the Park. She finally stopped and looked around. There! She found a dog, a pit bull and chased after him, meowing her head off. She stopped a few yards away. "HEY STRINKY!" The dog turned around and growled. "YEAH UGLY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME BIG DOG!? WELL COME AND GET ME!" The dog chases after Tora who just smirked. At the last second she jumped into the air and onto the dogs back. The dog turned around in confusion.  
  
"I'm up here Stupid!" The dog looked up and growled. He ran in circles at top speed trying to get her off. Tora dug her claws into the dog's back. The dog yelped and ran as fast as her could. Tora jumped off the dog and he continued to run down the street. "I guess I showed him who's Boss!" "Wow. I've never seen a dog run like that!" Tora turned around. ON a bench behind her sat a small tan kitten with a crescent moon on his forehead. Tora smiled. "Hi! I'm Tora!" She jumped onto the bench and sat next to him. "I'm Devin." "Oh! Devin, you have a crescent moon on your forehead! You're a Guardian Moon Cat, yes?" "What!? How do you know about the Guardian Moon cats!?" Tora bent her head down and pulled something off her head. On her forehead was a large Crescent Moon! "I put a sticker over it to through people off my trail but the sticker has a hole in it so it won't block my powers!" "Wow! That's cool!"  
  
Tora turned around and jumped onto the fence behind the bench. She watched the water. "Hey look. The sun's setting." Devin turned around and watched the sun. "Cool. WAIT! THE SUNS SETTING!? I GOT TO GET HOME OR I'LL MISS MY DINNER! SEE YOU LATER TORA!"  
  
Silly boys. Always thinking with their stomachs.  
  
"Tora!" Maroko ran over to her kitten. "There you are! I've been searching everywhere. I want to go home! Besides, what are you doing out here?" "Thinking." "Is that possible?" "Keep quiet!" "Oh, and you should never take this off!" Maroko picked up Tora and put the sticker on her forehead. "It's there to protect you!" Maroko put her down and Tora started to walk home.  
  
Why do I keep thinking about him? He's just a mangy cat. But he's a mangy MOON cat! I don't get it. Should I ask Maroko? No way! That girl cant open and plastic bag without hurting herself! "Ow! Tora, I cut my finger on another Cotton Candy Bag!" Yeah, like she'll know! Look at the sunset. I wonder if Devin's watching it? Tora sat at the window, watching the sunset threw the glass. She nudged the window open and lied down on the Window Sill. Maroko sat on the couch tending to her Plastic Bag wound.  
  
Tora sits in front of the Moon Palace looking at the sky. Every group of stars resembles in some way, a heart or kitten. "Oh Devin." She looks to her side at the tan cat next to her and smiles. "I feel so happy!" The tan cat smiles and nods. "Say it will be like this forever!" The tan cat opens his mouth but before he can say thing, a large white cat paw lands between them! They look up at a half cat, half human monster. It screeches and pushes Tora awhile. It grabs Devin and throws him far, far away. Then it comes after Tora. It picks her up and squeezes her head. Nothing happens so it prepares to kill her, but before it gets a chance to Tora hears a noise, a humans voice, not sure which human as her ears are being crushed, Tora tries to turn and gets a small glimpse of the human! It is.  
  
Tora sat straight up on Maroko's bed, panting. "What kind of dream was that!?" "I don't know, but it must have been a bad one! You cut my leg up!" Tora lied her head back down and went back to sleep.  
  
"My majesty! Stargazer of Death reporting in. A special orphan caught my attention! He has amazing potential." A man with long white hair and black eyes walked in. "Who are you?" Queen Hapso asked. "Your majesty," the man bowed. "I call myself Hidden Chaos!" The queen smiled. "Is that so? Well Chaos, why don't you target a human and send a monster?" Hidden Chaos nodded. "I have already targeted a young female." "Who might she be?" "She is a cat by the name of Chibi Tora!" "A CAT!?"  
  
"Here me out your majesty! She is no ordinary cat! She talks with a human tongue! She even has a butterfly symbol on her head." The image on the Crystal Ball moved to the Star on Tora's head. "It looks like a star to me!" Stargazer Of Death said. "Who asked you!?" Hidden chaos snapped. "You majesty, there is more to this cat! She has a tremendous Power! And at the moment she is weakened!" "How?" "Love!" "Like Puppy Love?" "She's a cat Baka!" "Kitty Love!" "Hmm. Send out a monster Chaos! But be warned, if this cat isn't the Lost Butterfly, it will be your head!" "Yes your majesty!"  
  
"You know, I don't think that stuff can be very good for you!" "Mind you own business! I'll eat Cotton Candy whenever I want!" "You DO eat it when ever you want!" Maroko sat up and stretched. "Well, See you later Cat! Bata-Chan's going to show me around the city!" Tora sit up. "Bata-Chan? Where are you meeting her?" "At her house." Tora jumped onto Maroko's head and licked her paw. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET GOING!"  
  
"Hey Saila-Chan! Hello Chibi Tora!" Tora jumped off of Maroko's head. "Hi Bata. Umm, Where's Devin?" Maroko asked for Tora who was looking around franticly. "Devin's in my room-" Tora bound up the tree and into Bata's open window. She landed on her bed where Devin was sleeping.  
  
"Hey sleepy head! You going to stay in bed all day!?" Devin flicked his tail. "Yes." "Come on Devin! It's a beautiful day!" He looked up at Tora who smiled. "Okay." He stretched and shook himself. "Want to go to the Park!?" Devin shrugged and yawned.  
  
"Isn't it a beautyful day!?" Devin had his eyes half closed. He yawned again. Tora rubbed up against him. "Well?" "Well what?" "Don't you think it's a beautiful day!?" "All cats are built to do is sleep and eat. It's what lions do!" Tora nodded. "But still." Devin stretched ands shook himself off once more.  
  
Tora dragged Devin to the Park. She ran around like a crazy kitten. She played on the Playground equipment but Devin just slept under a tree. She walked over to him and poked him with her paw. "Hey! Come on! It's a beautiful day!" Devin rolled over. "FINE! SEE IF I CARE!"  
  
Tora walked away from Devin. She turned around, watching him sleep. Hmm. I could use a nap. She started toward Devin when a shadow cast over her. She turned around. It was the Pit Bull she had beat up yesterday. "Back for more huh!?" Tora smirked showing off her sharp teeth. The dog became a bit uneasy but stayed put. Tora hissed at him. Devin looked over to Tora and sat up. "Finally, something's happening around here!"  
  
Tora lunged at the dog that jumped out of the way. Tora landed and bolted at him again but he dodged again and Tora landed uneasily. She tried to jump again but tripped and landed face first in the dirt. The dog's shadow came over again. She gulped as the dog reached down, jaws open.  
  
"GET DOG!" A tall man with long white hair and black eyes scooped Tora up. The dog ran away in fear. She smiled and liked his nose. "Uhh. Ick! FINISH HER NEKO-ONI!" Hidden Chaos threw Tora thought the air. A soft white hand caught her. She looked down. It was a purplish monster with long black hair. The monster had a long white cattail along with a large glove like paw and white cat ears on the top of her head. "KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" Tora screamed and 4 razor shape claws came out of the monsters paw. The man has disappeared.  
  
"CHIBI TORA!" Devin bolted at the monster that kicked him away with her foot. Devin kept charging at the monster. The monster finally grabbed Devin with her other hand.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! I AM SAILOR MOON! I RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON! AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! I WILL PUNISH YOU!" "I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON! AND YOUR IN TROUBLE CAT FREAK!" "I AM SAILOR MYSTERY MOON! YOU PUT DOWN THE KITTY!"  
  
Four Sailor Sensei stood on top of the swing set. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Little Moon and the Masked Sailor Mystery Moon!  
  
Sailor Mystery Moon dove into battle and kicked the monster in the face. She grabbed both Devin and Tora and jumped to the top of the slide. "Tora! Devin! Are you okay!?" Tora was shaking and Devin looked VERY scared. "Stay here!" Mystery Moon put they down on the top of the slide and jumped back into Battle. "Devin!" Tora managed to say. "You tried to save me!" "Yeah. Hey! I did!"  
  
Chibi Moon used an attack called 'Super Sonic Bell'. A wave came out of the Bell. The monster tried to hold it's ears but it couldn't hold all four at once. A wand with a purple butterfly on the tip appeared in Sailor Little Moon's hand. "MOON FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" A bright purple butterfly-shaped blast came out of the end of her wand. It flew into the monster and hit her head on, nearly destroying her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAILOR MOON!?" Sailor Moon nodded. A wand appeared in her hand. She pointed it at the monster. A huge energy force came out of the wand, destroying Neko-Oni.  
  
Mystery Moon jumped onto the slide. She smiled. "See you later Tora! Keep out of trouble now!" She did a back flip and disappeared. Devin sat up and shook himself. The other Sailor Scouts smiled and also left. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon going one way, Sailor Little Moon going another.  
  
Devin and Tora sat on the bench, watching the sunset. "Devin?" He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and turned to the sunset. "That's so cute." Maroko whispered from a tree. "Yeah." Maroko jumped out of the tree. "We should leave them alone." Batafukai nodded. And they left.  
  
"Devin?" "Yes?" Tora blushed. "I really like you!" He smiled. "What does that mean?" Tora sighed and leaned over to Devin. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "ICK!" Devin ran away screaming. Tora giggled. "Silly Boys!" She sat down on the bench and watched the stars. A star shot across the sky. Tora closed her eyes and made a wish. The Same star was seen by all the Sailor Scouts, each making their own silent wishes. Tora opened her eyes and smiled. "It will take some time, but I know my wish will some true! Now, Where did that Pit Bull get to?"  
  
FIN! 


	4. Sailor Scouts Arrives

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
SAILOR SCOUTS ARRIVAL!  
  
(Sequel to 1-3!)  
  
Maroko stood up and stretched. "Come on Tora! Let's go!" Tora stretched and jumped off the bench. "You go. I'm going to find that pit Bull, he's been hiding from me and I know he's somewhere!" "Okay! See you back at the house!"  
  
Maroko walked threw the Park. She sat down on a bench. A crash of Thunder caught her attention. There wasn't a could in the sky. A circle of lightning formed and something dropped out of it. It then disappeared. Maroko ran to the tree. "Ow." "Hey." Maroko "Hello!?" "Maroko-Hime?"  
  
A girl jumped out of the tree. She had straight aqua blue hair down to her shoulders and wore a matching blue dress. Her eyes were a light shade of pinkish-purple. Maroko gasped. "ANAMI!" She ran to her childhood friends and hugged her. "ANAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She smiled. "We're here to help you Maroko-Hime!" "We?"  
  
"Me!" Another girl jumped down from the tree. "LOROTO!" She had dark green hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a long matching Green dress. Maroko smiled.  
  
"And me!" "REAMI!" Reami had long blue hair down to her butt and dark red eyes. Her dress was, as you may be ably to guess, red.  
  
"What about me!? You guys always forget me!" The last one to jump out of the tree has long silver hair with a large pink bow on top of her head. She had orange eyes and an orange dress. "MATORO!"  
  
"What are you all doing here!?" "Sailor Pluto brought us here to help you!" "It's so dirty. Why did we have to wear such long dresses? Mine's covered in dirt!" "I don't know. It seemed right." "Maroko-Hime! Stand up right! Don't slouch!" "Yes! You shouldn't slouch Princess Maroko-Hime!" Maroko sighed. "Just call me Maroko! No Princess Maroko-Hime!" "Why not? You ARE Princess Maroko-Hime aren't you?" Maroko nodded. "Yes, but I'm not a Princess on Earth Or during this time!" "Well who is? We must meet with the leaders in order to tell them the Sailor Scouts have arrived to protect the Earth!" "No, There are no leaders. Well, No global leaders."  
  
"That's ridiculous! Now, where are the Neo Dreamers?" "I don't know." "WHAT!? WELL, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FIHGTING THEM!" Maroko nodded. "I do fight them." "THEN WHERE ARE THEY!?" Maroko shrugged. "I told you, I don't know. I only fight them when they arise." Reami sighed. "Maroko, what kind of Sailor Scout are you?" Maroko shook her head. "I'm not always a Sailor Scout! Oh, and don't call me Maroko either! My name on Earth is Saila!" They all froze. "What!? Maroko-hime, what's wrong with you!?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I am trying to keep a low profile." "Maroko, at least tell me you have acquired all of your powers!" Maroko scratched her head. "Well," She laughed nervously. "I kind of don't have any powers!" "WHAT!? THEN HOW DO YOU FIGHT THE NEO DREAMERS!?" "Well, I'm not sure. I just do somehow." "Are there any other Sailor Scouts here?" "Yes, There is Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Little Moon and Sailor Mystery Moon." "Well, at least they have powers." "Yes." "Maroko-Hime?" "JUST SAILA!" ". But, you're Maroko-hime." "Yeah, but not on Earth. ON Earth I am just Saila! NO HIME!" "Okay Saila- Saila-Sama" "Saila-Chan"  
  
"Okay. Saila-Chan. Now, where are these Monsters Saila-Chan?" "Not here at the moment." "Then we must rest or train for when they do arise!" "But- you guys! I was hoping we could do something! Like when we we're little!" "What? But we have Sailor Scouts! It's an impotent job! We always have to be ready!" Maroko frowned. "Huh? Is that all you do?" They nodded.  
  
"Saila-Chan?" Maroko opened her eyes. "Hi Bata-Chan!" "Hey, umm, who are those people running around? Do you know them?" Maroko sat up and saw her friends running around, yelling at random people. "Oh. Those are my friends visiting me. The one with the aqua hair is Anami; the one with dark blue hair is Reami; the green haired one is Loroto; and the silver haired one is Makoro." Bata nodded. "Why are they screaming 'Die Neon Sleepers'?" Maroko shrugged. "I don' know, but they're very interested in being Super Heroes!"  
  
Maroko finally got her friends under control and brought them to her home. "This place? Maroko-hime- I mean Saila-Chan! This is no place for a princess!" Maroko shook her head. "I like it." Chibi Tora walked past them. "Yo Maroko, where's my food? Hi Anami, Reami, Loroto and Makoro- WAIT! THEY'RE HERE!?" Tora hissed at them and run to the window. "Maroko, I'll be at Devin-Chan's house! If you need me, reconsider, if they leave, tell me!" With that she jumped at the window.  
  
"That stupid cat!" "Yeah! Maroko-Hime, why do you have her!?" Maroko smiled. "I don't know why I have HER but- DON'T CALL ME MAROKO-HIME!" Maroko went over to the window and watched Tora run away.  
  
"MAROKO! SURELY YOU MUST EAT SOMETHING OTHER THEN CADY ALL DAY LONG!?" Maroko blushed nervously. "Well, uhh, you see," "Loroto! You go to the store and Get some GOOD Food! Matoro! You work on cleaning this room! Anami! Get to work on the other room! I'll work on the other! Go!" Maroko stood up. "You know, maybe I'll do the shopping." Loroto agreed. "I only have four rooms. A bedroom, bathroom, closet and this room, both kitchen and Living room combined." "We don't mind, it will do!"  
  
Maroko came back and was shocked. All of her things lay in a pile outside her apartment. "MAROKO! YOU DON'T OWN ANY DRESSES!?" Maroko frowned. "OKAY! THAT'S IT! I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO BRING YOU HERE! SO DON'T MAKE ANY CHANGES!" They stared at Maroko and nodded. "Fine.Maroko, you've become so rude! We'll have to teach you how to act properly!" Maroko shook her head. "No! You guys really need to learn how to blend in!"  
  
"First! No long dresses! You'll look crazy walking around in a Ball Gown!" They nodded. Maroko gave them some clothes. "Pants? Like for men?" "They're for everyone now. Or you could wear a skirt." "I'll take the skirt."  
  
"Second! There is no real Princess on Earth so quit acting like one!" "But we are not from Earth!" "But you're on it now!" "I guess so." "Yes, You refer to your friends with -Chan!" "Okay. I think we get it."  
  
"Third! No Sailor Business!" "WHAT?" "You heard me! Most people on Earth Now have never heard of the Sailor Scouts! They'll just think your crazy! Sailor Business is only a secret life!"  
  
Maroko smiled. She had managed to get all her friends normal! "You guys look great! Let's try it out!"  
  
"Your majesty! Four girls have appeared out of nowhere. Each one acts like they are royalty from another world! I'm sure one of them must be the Lost Butterfly!" "Good, send a monster after each one!" "That's the beauty my Queen! They all travel together at the same time!" Queen Hapso smiled. "Really? Wonderful Chaos! Send a monster right away!" Chaos bowed. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Maroko smiled. "You guys are blending in pretty well! Wait here! I want to check on something!" Maroko walked off leaving them in the Park. "I think we're doing pretty well." "Yes. No one has been staring at us!" "Hello." They looked up a Chaos who had just appeared. They smiled at him.  
  
"Hello!" He smiled. "Tell me, do any of you know the Lost Butterfly?" "What's a Lost Butterfly?" "I see. You're not THAT dumb. well, Let's see. ARA ARISE!" A large blue thing rose from the ground. It was shapeless, like a living piece of water. They gasped. "Ara, Remember to bring them back to the base before you kill them, we may need them. Well, I'll see you later." Chaos disappeared.  
  
"ROSE BUD EXPLOTION!" The rose bud bomb, thrown by Sailor Little Moon of course, sank into the monster and was defused. "SUPER SONIC BELL!" Chibi Moon's bell did nothing to the earless Monster. "Uh oh." "SAILOR ELEMENT SCOUTS!" Maroko's attention was caught by the arrival of a giant monster and three Sailor Scouts. "Sailor Element Scouts? Oh dear god no!"  
  
"SAILOR WATER!" "SAILOR EARTH!" "SAILOR FIRE" "SAILOR WIND!" "SAI" "LOR"  
  
"SCO" "UTS!"  
  
"SAILOR MYSERTY MOON!" Maroko transformed and ran down to her friends. "So those kids annoying everyone earlier were Sailor Scouts?" "I guess so." Ara grew and rose above them all. "Uh oh."  
  
"WATER" "EARTH" "FIRE" "WIND" "AT" "TA" "CK" "!!"  
  
Their attacks bounced off the monster and onto Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Little Moon. "SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!" Mystery Moon seemed to glow for a second then fall under a trance. The pupil in her eyes shrunk and became her eyes seemed to glow. "SWORD OF BATTLE!!!" A sword appeared in Mystery Moon's hand. She smirked and charged at the monster. She cut at Ara but nothing happened. Mystery Moon seemed to get angry. "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" She rushed at it again and slashed once more but nothing! "GRR! YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY!" The monster just laughed. Mystery Moon glared at the monster. Hmm. must have weakness. somewhere. THERE! "HEY MONSTER THING! DOWN HERE!" Ara bent down to Mystery Moon. She slashed quickly at a small red thing on the top of the monster. "AHH! NO! MY BRAIN!" Mystery moon smirked. "Just as I thought! You have a brain! You just don't use it!" Ara shriveled up and became no more then a puddle on the ground. Mystery Moon fell to the ground and got up a few minutes later. "I did it again didn't I?" Little Moon nodded. "Oh." Mystery Moon walked over to the Element Scouts. "Keep out of trouble!" With that she disappeared.  
  
"Maroko-Chan! There you are!" Maroko smiled at her friends. "Yeah. Here I am!" "Maroko- I mean Saila, we have bad news!" "Bad news?" They nodded. "We've been recalled!" "Recalled?" "Back home! Queen Chibi Usa needs us! There's more evil there and we're needed." Maroko sniffled. "I guess so." "Don't worry Maroko-Hime! When your mission on Earth is complete, you can come back with us!" Maroko nodded. "I guess so. I was kind of hoping we could all stay here and fight together!" They smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll be back soon!" "Yeah, and anyway, we're not the best help for these types of Monsters. No one but that weird masked kid seems to know these types of monsters!" Maroko smiled. Weird masked kid? They mean Sailor Mystery Moon! "Okay! I'll miss you guys!" "We'll miss you too!" "Well?" Sailor Pluto walked up the small group. "Are you ready?" They nodded. "Good-bye Maroko-Hime!" Maroko sniffled. "Bye Anami, Reami, Loroto, and Makoro! I'll see you another day!" "Oh! And Maroko. Try to tone it down. Be a bit more trusting of certain people." "Yeah, and if your going to wear your hair down, cut it!" Maroko nodded. "Yes Setsuna." Someday.  
  
FIN! 


	5. Friends

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
FRIENDS!  
  
(Sequel to 1-4!)  
  
"SUPER SONIC BELL!" Chibi Moon rung her Magic Bell. The monster, Doko, shrieked and grabbed its ears. "Floating Butterfly Smash!" A wand with a purple butterfly on the tip appeared in her hand. A bright purple butterfly-shaped power came out from the end of her wand. It flew at the monster and injured him greatly. "SAILOR MOON!" "RIGHT!" A wand appeared in Sailor Moon. Energy came out of the wand and destroyed the Monster. Chaos hid behind a corner watching. "Chikusho!" He disappeared.  
  
Sailor Mystery Moon smiled. "Well, You better get home!" The little girl that chaos had targeted nodded and ran off. Mystery Moon smiled to her Sailor Scout friends. "I'll see you later!" She jumped off into the woods. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon headed in one direction. Little Moon didn't move. "Little Moon?" "I can't take it. I got to find out who she is!" Little Moon ran into the woods.  
  
Mystery Moon's trail was hard to follow but half way threw the Woods Mystery Mon stopped short in a clearing. "This looks like a good spot!" Little Moon hid in the tree. Mystery moon looked around quickly. She looked directly at where Little Moon was hiding.  
  
"Stupid Man-Eating Earth Squirrels!" Mystery Moon turned her brouche a forth to the right and it snapped off. He clothes suddenly became normal again and Little Moon could recognize her. "It's Saila!"  
  
Maroko sat on her couch half asleep. "It's so boring. Tora! TORA!" "WHAT!?" "Listen to me!" "But you don't say anything important. you just waste oxygen." Maroko opened her mouth to say something. "Uhh. Stupid cat! Hey! I didn't think cats could write! What are you drawing?" Tora held up the picture. "It's a map of Devin's house and the Park! Now he'll never be able to hide from me!" Maroko sighed. "Yeah, that's useful for everyone."  
  
Maroko got up. "I need some fresh air! I'm going to the park." Tora was asleep on the windowsill. "Do I have to get up?" She asked without even open an eye. "No." "Go ahead." Maroko sighed. "Lazy cat."  
  
Maroko sat in the park. She was crouched in the bushes watching a Squirrel.  
  
"Go ahead. eat Mr. Squirrel. I'm on to you." The Squirrel looked at her and hoped away. "Phew! I thought for sure he was going to eat me!" "SAILA!" Maroko turned around. "Umm. Hello Bata-Chan. Am I in trouble?"  
  
"I saw you transform! I know you're Sailor Mystery Moon!" Maroko gulped. "Uh oh. I thought only the Squirrels were watching me! You don't work for the Squirrels do you?" "SAILA! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Maroko nodded. "So are the Squirrels!" "THOSE?" Bata pointed to a Squirrel above Maroko's head. Maroko screamed and ran out of the woods. "SQUIRRELS!"  
  
Bata finally caught up with Maroko. "Saila! This really is serious! Why would you keep this from me?" Maroko shivered. "Well, I don't tell anyone anything!" Bata frowned. "I thought I was your friend!" Maroko nodded. "You are! But I can't blow this mission! . Oops." "WHAT MISSION!?"  
  
Maroko frowned. "I really shouldn't say anymore. je ne!" Maroko ran off as fast as she could.  
  
"I don't get it Devin! Why would she lie about so much?" Devin shrugged. "People don't like you!" She glared at her cat with a look that could kill.  
  
"Uhh. Maybe." She turned away. "Sailor Scouts are important roles in life!" "Well, to be fair, you haven't told her you were Sailor Little Moon! And you haven't told her where you're from or why you're here or-" "I get it cat!" "On to a more important issue, that crazy kitten has a map of our house or something because She's popping up in places I didn't even know were here!"  
  
"I don't get it Tora! How could she find out?" Tora yawned. "I don't care." Maroko picked up the kitten. "Well, that's an awful thing to say to someone who controls your food supply!" Tora's eyes grew. "WHAT! YOU WOULDN'T!" Maroko put Tora down. "At least she doesn't know anything else! Like your full name!" Maroko nodded. "She doesn't know any of my name!" "Or that your on a mission!" Maroko laughed nervously. "Isn't that the craziest thing-" "How much?" "Nothing besides that I'm here for a reason!" Tora sighed. "Does she know I can talk?" "Probably!" "Oh well, on more important issues, Usagi's mother keeps finding me and throwing me outside! Although, lately she's begun to believe I belong to Usagi so she's been feeding me! Look like I don't need you anymore!"  
  
Maroko decided to go for a walk to clear her head and Tora came along to look for a Bull Dog to fight. "I need to cover up my tracks! Don't you think so?" Chibi Tora shook her head. "No, not really. Setsuna told me you need to loosen up a lot. Try not to be secretive." "Why? I thought I was suppose to be quiet about my powers." "You are, but not so much. She said no one hear would know who you are and the Neo Dreamers have no information they can use from you so you should feel a bit more free." Maroko nodded. "Like changing my name back to Maroko?" Tora nodded. "Yeah! And the Neo Dreamers don't know anything about Guardian Moon Cats so I can speak in public! Watch!" She stood next to Maroko.  
  
"HEY YAROU! GET A JOB!" She yelled at a passing man. "Excuse me?" Tora laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not from around here. I don't speak umm. What ever language you do!" The man looked at her strangely and left. "See?" Maroko glared at her cat. "DON'T DO THAT!" "Right! See you later!" Tora saw a passing German Shepard and ran after it.  
  
Maybe I should be more trusting.  
  
"CHAOS! YOU ARE REALLY ANGERING ME!" "It's those Sailor Scout's your majesty!" "NO EXCUSES! YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE!" Chaos nodded. "Don't worry my Queen! I will not fail you again!" "THEN GO! My patience is wearing thin."  
  
Maroko thought about it. "I guess I better tell Bata more about myself." Maroko heard a scream from across the Park. "I guess the Neo Dreamers are up to their tricks again!" Maroko pulled out her brouche and held it above her head. "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!" She transformed to Sailor Mystery Moon and rushed to the scene.  
  
"Late Again Saila!" Mystery moon sighed. "My names not Saila!" "Don't try to cover it up! I know who you are!" "No! It's REALLY not Saila!" "You guys? Shouldn't we focus on the monster attacking the little girl?" Mystery Moon nodded. "I'll argue with you later!"  
  
"CHIKA! CHIKA! GO BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" The monster attacked the Sailor Scouts with a chain saw-hand. They dove out of the way. "ROSE BUD BOMB!" Sailor Little Moon threw a rose bud at the monster, Chika. The bomb blew up on the monsters Chain saw-hand and it stopped working. "CHIKA! CHIKA! ARM MALFUNCTION!"  
  
Mystery Moon nodded. "Now Sailor Moon!" A scepter appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. She pointed it at Chika who screamed. A huge energy came out of the scepter, blowing Chika to bits.  
  
"Well Saila?" Mystery moon frowned and took off her broche. She turned back to Maroko. "See!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon nodded. "Well, at least I can tell Luna that you're not a part of the Neo Dreamers." "Huh? You don't care?" Sailor Moon shook her head. "No way! It's good to know that our friends are helping us!" Chibi Moon nodded. "But. She never told us anything." "Well, We never told her anything." Chibi Moon took off her broche and became Chibi Usa again. Sailor Moon did the same. Little Moon nodded. "I guess so." She took off her broche and turned to Batafurai. Maroko laughed. "So that's how you knew I was Sailor Mystery Moon!"  
  
"First off. My name is not Saila. That's a name I made up. My real name is Helio Maroko. I refuse to be called Mar, Maro, Marok, Roko, Aroko, Marko, Heli-o-cules, or any other nickname you can come up with! I'm always just Maroko!" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOUR REAL NAME!?" Oh boy. She's not going to like the next part.  
  
FIN! 


	6. Maroko's First Love part 1

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
MAROKO'S FIRST LOVE!  
  
(Sequel to 1-5!)  
  
"Hidden Chaos! I am tired of your FAILURE!" "Your in trouble now!" "Leave us Stargazer!" "Yes your majesty!" Stargazer of Death left the room. "Your majesty!" "No! You came promising the Capture of the Lost Butterfly! Well, Where IS She!?" Chaos had nothing to say. "She is harder to find then I had assumed, your majesty." "Hidden Chaos! You have one more chance. If you don't find the Lost Butterfly, I want that Butterfly NOW! Trust me, I had limited patience Chaos, and now I'm all out!" Hidden Chaos nodded. "I will go out today and find her!" "No Chaos. YOU WILL GO OUT NOW!" "As you wish your majesty."  
  
Maroko walked threw the Park. It was so peaceful. The reason she spent so much time there! She stopped on a bridge and leaned on it, looked at the water. She smiled. "Everything's so peaceful. I love Earth!" Maroko got up and left. A dark figure crossed the bridge. He held a tiny machine that much resembled a compass. On it was three symbols. A ?, an X, and a Butterfly. "Hmm." He walked around; No one seemed to be right.  
  
Maroko sat on her bed. "Tora, I have a strange feeling." "Maybe you ate to much Cotton Candy!" "Maybe. But it's a different feeling. I know something's going to happen." "You a Sailor Scout. Something's always going to happen!" Maroko nodded. "That must be it. Maybe Bata-Chan will forgive me?" "I don't think so. I don't really care! As long as Devin's not angry at me." "I thought he was afraid of you." "He just acts that way!" Maroko smiled and lied down. "I'll figure it out later."  
  
Maroko got up earlier then usual. She walked to her fridge groggily. She opened it. Nothing but Cotton Candy and Green Apples. Maroko pulled out an Apple and started to eat. "You know Tora, Living on my own is great!" The Cat just rolled over. Maroko got dressed and headed to the Park.  
  
She leaned on the bridge and watched the water as the sun came up. She smiled. "I've never seen a sunrise before. Wow." Maroko sighed watching the sunrise. She smiled and lay her head down. She heard something and opened one eyes. Someone was standing next to her, watching the Sunrise. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Maroko moved over and looked up at the person next to her. He had very long white hair and jet black eyes. "Hello." He looked down at her. "Hi." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm Maroko." He looked straight at the water. "What's you're name?" He still didn't reply. Maroko looked confused. A little buzzing noise caught their attention. Maroko looked at the machine in his hand. It looked like a compass. "What's that?" "Huh?" He looked down at the 'compass'. "What the-?" The needle was bouncing rapidly from the Butterfly shape to the Question mark. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Hello?" "No, I'm not lost!" "Okay!" Maroko smiled at him and took a step closer. The needle started spinning in circles. Maroko smiled. "I think your compass is broken!" He nodded and watched it a bit more. Maroko walked closer. The needle was spinning faster. Maroko leaned next to him. The 'compass' exploded. "WHAT THE!?" "What? Oh! You compass broke!" He nodded and placed it in his pocket. "I'm called Chaos." "Huh?" "You asked me my name. I told you." Maroko nodded. "Chaos? I don't think it fits. You seem much to nice to be called Chaos." He looked confused. "I can act."  
  
Maroko looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late! I'll see you later!" Maroko smile and winked at Chaos before she ran off in a hurry. "If I don't feed Chibi Tora soon I'll be in for it!" Stargazer sat in a tree watching. I don't get it! Why would the tracker brake!? "I don't know Stargazer. But I aim to find out." "Not even the Lost Butterfly should break it." "We don't know that."  
  
"Your majesty! The Tracker EXPLOIDED! She must by the one!" "No Chaos. We tried her already." "But you didn't succeed!" Queen Hapso dwelled on it for a moment. He was right; the Sailor Scouts had shown up before they could find out. "I see. I will send Black Creator after her!" "But- Your majesty! Why not me? I started this Mission! I can finish it!" The evil queen smiled. "Stargazer tells me you seemed a bit more 'aware' of this human then any others." Chaos turned to Stargazer, hatred in his eyes. She just smirked. "It was simple because of the Tracker. It was bouncing between Unreadable and The Lost butterfly!" "You better not be lying Chaos." "Never my Queen!" With a final bow and cold stare at Stargazer, he left.  
  
Maroko sat on a bench in the Park. "He was really cute." Tora sighed. "Human's aren't cute. They're like monkeys only with less hair!" "So to you, I'm just a bald monkey!?" "Yeah! Or shaved Chimp! Hey! Don't walk away!" "I want to go back to the bridge! And if I had a dog, I wouldn't have had to leave so soon to feed you!" "Dogs smell bad and have terrible grooming!" "Oh like licking yourself is better!" "I happen to be one of the cleanest cats in the city!" "Oh yeah, go fight a Bull Dog or chase Devin! We all know how much he love you!" "Hey! He loves me! He just doesn't realize it!" "Stupid Cat!" "Stupid Human!" "BAKA!" "Who are you talking to?" Maroko turned around and became a very deep shade of red. "Oh, umm." Tora started to laugh and jumped off of the bench. She started towards Chaos when she saw who he was. "It's that cat." Tora screamed and ran away.  
  
"Who? Tora? Oh, Did she do something to you? She gets in a lot of trouble-"  
  
"No, it's nothing." Maroko smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, It's nothing." Stargazer glared at him. Well? She asked him telepathically. Not yet Stargazer. I think there's more to her. I'm going to find out who she really is. "So, would you like to-" Maroko screamed. Tora had sunk her little kitty fangs into her ankle! "Why you-!" Tora ran away. Be right back!" Maroko chased Tora threw the park. "Well, She got away quickly. Sure you can handle this?" "Don't worry. I have her under control. I think that cat may be a problem though." "Yeah. that's the one you mistook for the Lost Butterfly! And wasted one of our best monsters on!" Stargazer disappeared. Chaos growled. Why is this getting so hard!? He too then disappeared.  
  
Maroko finally chased Tora to Batafukai, Usagi, and Chibi Usa's home. Tora jumped into Bata's window. "Maroko's after me!" Devin screamed. "GIRL GERMS!" He ran from the room. Bata walked over to Tora. "What do you mean she's after you?" "Well, its all part of my ingenious plan!" "What plan?" "Well, Maroko has gone insane or something. She's acting strange. She said something about a crush..." "And?" Tora gulped. "Well, Then I saw her speaking with Hidden Chaos. The Neo Dreamer that had been giving use so much trouble lately." Bata nodded. "So I bit her ankle and ran back here!" "He wouldn't change sides would he?" "No. And if he was, he would have spoken to Sailor Moon, she IS the leader! And I can understand not speaking Maroko after she lied about all those things. But this may be something important. It's Sailor Scout business!" Bata nodded.  
  
Maroko sighed and started to walk away. "That stupid Cat! I could be with Chaos now." Luna, Usagi's cat jumped down in front of Maroko. "Huh! Luna? What are you doing here?" "There's Danger Maroko! The other Scouts need your help!" "But aren't they all still mad at me?" "Yes! They are still very angry but this is Sailor Scout Business!" Maroko nodded. "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!!!" In a matter of seconds, Maroko had transformed into Sailor Mystery Moon! "Where are they Luna!?" "At the Park! Go now Sailor Mystery Moon!" Mystery Moon nodded and ran off.  
  
"It worked." "Yeah. But now Chaos sees her, won't he kill her?" They both paused. "Oops." "Why are you two standing there!? Sailor Moon needs your help!"  
  
Mystery Moon ran threw the Park, She got a lot of stares from People in the Park that weren't being attacked by a monster. She finally ran towards the bridge and saw them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon were fighting Chaos. Mystery Moon froze.  
  
"MYSTERY MOON!" "Help us!" Mystery Moon just stared for a moment. Stargazer of Death appeared. "Fighting off two Sailor scouts, oh and there's another one!" "SHUT IT STARGAZER!" Stargazer took out a tracker and pointed it at Sailor Moon. The Tracker pointed to the Butterfly Symbol. "Oh my, I think we have our Lost Butterfly!" She then pointed it at Chibi Moon. "WHAT!?" It still pointed to the Butterfly. "Mine's broken! Well, no matter! I'll find them again later! Good luck Chaos!" Stargazer smirked and disappeared.  
  
Sailor Little Moon and Tora ran past Mystery Moon. Tora stopped. "Well? What are you waiting for Mystery Moon!?" Mystery Moon shook her head. She shut her eyes tight and ran into the battle. She jumped up and landed in between Chaos and the Sailor Scouts. She whipped the tears from her eyes. She slowly opened her mouth. "What is it Mystery Moon?" She shook her head and turned to Chaos and smiled. He raised his arm and swung at her. Knocking her away and into the bridge.  
  
Mystery Moon stood up and looked at Chaos. She didn't understand. They continued to battle. I don't get it. Why are they fighting Chaos? Mystery Moon ran back into battle. Next to Chaos again. He stared at her and batted her away again. I don't understand. She rubbed her head and looked down at her hand. That must be it. While I'm a Sailor Scout. I am like the others. But why would they be attacking him? Why? They're supposed to be good fighters. Mystery stood up again.  
  
Chaos knocked the other scouts down and shot a blast a Mystery Moon. She barely dodged it and it shot threw the bricks of the stone bridge. Mystery Moon gasped. "That could have been me." Stargazer appeared next to Mystery Moon. "Rephrase could have!" She pushed Mystery off the bridge.  
  
Mystery screamed and held her eyes shut. She suddenly felt herself stop falling. She looked up Chaos had grabbed her arm. She smiled. "Chaos." He smiled and started to pull her up. Stargazer frowned. "Just as I thought." She kicked Chaos and he fell. She frowned again. He was still holding onto the side. "Baka! Let go!" She stomped on his hand. He cried out in pain. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Stargazer turned around. "HE CAN'T BE AS EVIL AS WE THINK IF HER TRIED TO SAVE SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!"  
  
"AND WE ARE PROTECTORS OF THE GOOD! SO, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON," "WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" "Touching. Just let me finish this." She stomped on Chaos's hand again and kicked it. Chaos couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. Maroko's First Love part 2

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
MAROKO'S FIRST LOVE PART 2!  
  
(Continuing from Maroko's First Love Part 1!)  
  
Mystery screamed and held her eyes shut. She suddenly felt herself stop falling. She looked up Chaos had grabbed her arm. She smiled. "Chaos." He smiled back and started to pull her up. Stargazer frowned. "Just as I thought." She kicked Chaos and he fell. She frowned again. He was still holding onto the side. "Baka! Let go!" She stomped on his hand. He cried out in pain. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Stargazer turned around. "HE CAN'T BE AS EVIL AS WE THINK IF HER TRIED TO SAVE SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!"  
  
"AND WE ARE PROTECTORS OF THE GOOD! SO, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON," "WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" "Touching. Just let me finish this." She stomped on Chaos's hand again and kicked it. Chaos couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
They landed in the river. Mystery Moon gasped and tried to swim to shore. She could barley make it around the large waves starting to form. "Where is this storm coming from?" "The negative energy in the air!" Chaos gasped. "It's causing the storm!" Lightning filled the air. "That means the storms getting stronger! There's more evil energy!" Mystery Moon grabbed a rock she was floating past. "Excuse me girls!" Stargazer appeared above Chaos. "You just won't die will you?" She took her foot and kicked Chaos in the head. He glared at her. More lightning gathered in the sky. Stargazer stomped her foot down on him again and held him under. Mystery Moon cried out and bit her. She screamed and jumped away, allowing Chaos to surface. Chaos glared at her. His eyes filled with more hatred then ever before. More lightning raced across the sky.  
  
"Chaos! Please listen to me! You have to let go of all your anger! You have to, your negative energy is also causing the storm!" Chaos shook his head. "Stargazer has been attacking me nearly all my life! . I can't take it." Mystery Moon nodded. "I know. I understand. I really do." Mystery Moon swam to Chaos. She threw her arms around him as ran started to poor down from the storm. "I really understand."  
  
"That's so cute. I think she really loves you Chaos!" Mystery Moon hugged Chaos. He held onto her with one arm and the rock with the other. Stargazer smirked. "To bad I hate love stories." She swarmed down and kicked Mystery moon in the jaw, causing her to let go of Chaos, and be carried away by the rapids. Chaos screamed. "Dead? No. Just unconscious."  
  
The Sailor Scouts on top of the bridge could do nothing but watch. Tora sat, tears in her eyes. "Maybe humans aren't as evil and hatful as I told everyone they were." "How could she do this?" As the river carried Mystery moon, The Sailor Scouts rushed to the other side of the bridge. All but Chibi Tora who stayed watching Stargazer and Chaos. Tora gulped and ran to the end of the bridge. She fallowed the steep on beaten path to the bottom and sat by the water. "Hate water. Hate water. Hate water." She looked up at Stargazer and hissed. "But. A Moon Cat has to defend the good. Hate water!" Tora took a deep breath and jumped into the water. She swam along quite well and reached the rock. "Chaos! As much as I hate you! I got to help you out."  
  
Chaos managed a weak smile. Tora shook herself off and looked up at Stargazer. She hissed a bit. "Well kitty. Don't you like the water?" Tora shook herself again. "Too bad." Stargazer shot at Tora who jumped up, slipped, on the rock, and fell into the water. Tora saw to Chaos, who was just barely hanging onto the rock. He picked her up. "Hey! What the!?" And he threw her.  
  
She landed on the shore. "Why that Dirty cat throwing-" Tora ran up onto the bridge. "What's been happening up here?" She looked around. Everyone had dove into the water and was swimming to Sailor Mystery Moon. Tora sat on the bridge, not sure what to do. She watched the Sailor Scouts. The rapids we're less we're they were and Sailor Moon had managed to get Sailor Mystery Moon! Tora cheered.  
  
Stargazer smirked. "Well Chaos. It was a nice few days but I guess you're no longer a use to us. You know what happens to those who are no longer useful don't you?" Chaos glared at her and nodded. "Good. You'll become eliminated." Chaos nodded once more. A small pink beam alighted from Stargazers finger. "STOP!!!!!"  
  
Stargazer turned around. "Why are you still alive? WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU DIE!?" Mystery Moon frowned and walked to the hole in the bridge. "Could you guys take care of her?" They nodded. "Thanks." Mystery Moon took a deep breath and plunged into the water.  
  
Mystery Moon swam out to Chaos. He could just barely hold onto the rock. She grabbed onto the rock. "Chaos? Are you okay?" He smiled. "Just a little water clogged." Mystery Moon smiled back at him and blushed. She grabbed his arm. "Come on." Mystery Moon started to swim. "HEY!" She looked over and smiled. Tora slowly started into the water. "He's a cat thrower but I'm not letting you take all the credit!" Tora swam over and climbed onto the rock. "I didn't think you could swim so well." "You dragged me to your swimming classes every day! How would I not know how swim?" Tora grabbed the collar of Chaos's jacket and tried to pull him.  
  
"You're too small Tora." Tora nodded, let go and started to swim toward the shore.  
  
Mystery grabbed Chaos and started to swim to shore. "Stupid teachers. swimming never comes in handy. hate teachers. hate water. water. to much water. 9 years of swimming and I'm still taking orders from teachers." She mumbled. She reached the shore and fell down. "Well. Maybe swimming isn't as wasteful as I told everyone it is." "No I guess it's not." Chaos wrung the water from his hair. Mystery smiled at him. He stood up and extended his hand. Mystery blushed. He helped her up. She smiled at him and blushed. She looked up at the bridge where the others were fighting Stargazer. She closed her eyes. "I have to help them." Chaos nodded.  
  
"You should hide." "Hide?" "Yes. Stargazer will just come after you again!" Chaos thought for a minute. "I don't hide." She smiled. "I didn't think so." She ran.  
  
The others didn't seem that well off. They attacked Stargazer but she just sat there staring at them. "Their attacks are doing nothing." "Stargazer is to fast for them. She's not even bothering to attack." Mystery looked up at chaos standing next to her. "Hmm."  
  
Mystery ran over to the other scouts. "Well?" "You okay Mystery Moon?" She nodded. "But I don't think we can defeat her." Little Moon nodded. "I guess not, but if we don't, I can't imagine what will happen!" "Mystery Moon! Use that attack on her!" "I don't know any attacks!" They all stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?" Mystery Moon sighed. "I've never really fought before." "Yes you have! These past few days, you've been taking care of a lot of monsters!" She scratched her head. "Oh, well, I don't quite remember that part." She nodded. "I'll try!"  
  
Mystery Moon turned to Stargazer. She was talking to Chaos. Not talking. Yelling. Anger built inside her. Mystery Moon seemed to glow for a second then fall under a trance. The pupil in her eyes shrunk and her eyes seemed to glow. "SWORD OF BATTLE!!!" A sword appeared in Mystery Moon's hand. She smirked and charged at Stargazer. Stargazer tried to jump out of the way but the sword cut her ankle. "WHAT THE!? OH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Mystery leapt at her again, Stargazer could just barely jump out of the way. "This is insane!" Mystery Moon ran at her again. Stargazer looked around. "Well, now seems to be a great time to leave!" She disappeared. Mystery moon looked around for a second. She closed her eyes and fell down. The sword disappeared.  
  
"MYSTERY MOON!" The scouts ran over to her. She opened one eye. "Did I do it?" "Yeah! Well, except, Stargazer got away." Mystery Moon stood up. "Chaos?" She ran to him and hugged him. A few tears escaped her eyes. The Sailor Scouts smiled. "I think we should go." They nodded and left.  
  
Chaos and Mystery Moon sat under a tree. The storm had cleared and the stars and moon we're out. Mystery smiled. "You know, I really don't know much about you." Chaos shrugged. "You know more then I do." She nodded. "But. how did you get into the whole. evil society thing?" "Huh? Well. I don't really know. I was an orphan. we all are. Most of us just felt there was no good left I the world." Mystery Moon frowned. "I see." "I don't know why I told you that, but it doesn't really matter." She smiled. "It matters. it's important to me." He stared at her. Why does she have this affect on me?  
  
"Well, What about you? How did you become a Sailor Scout?" She shook her head. "I have no idea. I guess. when my mother told me. And gave me this." She pointed to her brouche. He nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. Chaos looked up at the sky. This is insane. this shouldn't be me. but. He looked over to Mystery Moon and smiled. But I couldn't be happier.  
  
Chaos sighed and smiled he closed him eyes and leaned back. He opened one eye. What the. He opened his eyes again and sat up. Stargazer stood there with an evil grin on her face. "What now?" "Oh nothing. I just brought someone to congratulate you on finding happiness. oh, and to kill you."  
  
A cloud of smoke arose and when it clear, Queen Hapso hovered above the round. Chaos gulped. Queen Hapso smiled. "Well Chaos. I'm glad to see you've fall in love with the enemy. Fortunately. Now I get to kill you. I never really understood why we kept you." Chaos glared at her. "It doesn't matter. I'm out now." She shook her head. "There is no way out Chaos. Either you're in or you're dead!" Chaos nodded. Chibi Tora, who had been spying on them from the tree's branches gasped. "Uh oh. She's going to kill Chaos and Maroko! If Maroko dies. I'll be fired!" Tora hissed and lunged from the tree at Queen Hapso. She batted her away. "Uhh.. Maybe I'll get help." Tora ran off.  
  
"Well, I better do this quickly." A small pink dot of energy formed on The Queen's finger. She pointed it at Chaos. "Good bye." The small beam shot forward. Chaos closed his eyes. Mystery lunged forward.  
  
She fell over. "Huh." Chaos opened if eyes. He stared at Mystery. "Oh. Oh well! Close enough!" The Queen then disappeared. Stargazer growled.  
  
"She's dead but your still not! I can take care of that though." Chaos picked Mystery moon up. He walked over to Stargazer. "But then you'll never find the Lost Butterfly. I'm the only one who knows who she is." Stargazer glared at Chaos. "What do I have to do?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. Maroko's First Love part 3

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
MAROKO'S FIRST LOVE PART 3!  
  
(Continuing from Maroko's First Love Part 2!)  
  
She fell over. "Huh." Chaos opened if eyes. He stared at Mystery. "Oh. Oh well! Close enough!" The Queen then disappeared. Stargazer growled.  
  
"She's dead but your still not! I can take care of that though." Chaos picked Mystery moon up. He walked over to Stargazer. "But then you'll never find the Lost Butterfly. I'm the only one who knows who she is." Stargazer glared at Chaos. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Retract the beam." "How am I going to do that?" "How should I know? But I've seen you do it before." "Yeah! With one of my beams but-" "She used a much weaker beam the you did. And It doesn't quite matter if you kill me or not, except that I know who the Lost butterfly is. If you retract the beam and she's alive again, I'll tell you." Stargazer smirked. "You know that I'd just kill you after you told me." Chaos nodded.  
  
"Fine." Chaos put Mystery on the ground. "She needs to be on her back where she was shot baka!" Chaos flipped her over. Stargazer placed her finger over the hole in Mystery's back where the beam had hit her. Mystery Moon's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" She sat up. "What happened?" Stargazer stood up. "There! Now who's the Lost Butterfly?" Chaos smirked. "How should I know?"  
  
"WHY YOU TRAIDORIOUS YAROU!" Stargazer's whole hand lit up. She shot at Chaos. Mystery screamed as Chaos was shot threw the chest. The force of the blast knocked him back into a tree. She looked with anger at Stargazer. Stargazer smirked and leaned down the Mystery. "I really shouldn't have bothered to bring you back to life. But Chaos is dead so I'm going to let you stay alive. for now." With that she disappeared. Mystery ran to Chaos. "CHAOS!?"  
  
Chaos opened his eyes and smiled at her. "It'll take more then that to kill me. instantly." He coughed. "Oh." She looked down and his hand. It was covered in blood. "You have an internal injury." He nodded and put one hand over the wound. "That's what the beam does. It's shot inside of you then it explodes. So I don't have much time with you." Mystery Moon's eyes started to water. "What!? No, please no! Don't die." He forced a weak smiled. "I'm sorry." Mystery held his hand. "But we've hardly had any time together!" He nodded. "I know. But there's a lot you need to know. First off, I DO know who the Lost Butterfly is." Mystery leaned closer to him. "Who is it?" "I can't tell you. If I told you, they would come after you." She nodded. "But, just let me say this. Don't let them get a hold of Sailor Little Moon." Mystery Moon looked over to her friends whom had arrived a while ago. "Little Moon?" she whispered. "Yes. her." He coughed again.  
  
"Also. how does that work?" He pointed to her broche. "I'm not fully sure." She turned it a little and snapped off. Her Sailor Uniform became her clothes once again. He smiled. "I'd rather be with Maroko. The Sailor Scouts are supposed to be my enemy." Maroko nodded.  
  
"Now." Chaos tried to sit up. "No no! Don't get up, that will make it bleed worse." "But, I want to know as much about you as I can." Maroko took a deep breath. "I am Maroko. When I was three, I bit a cat. When I was five I visited earth for the first time. When I was-" Chaos held his hand over her mouth. "That's not what I meant." Maroko nodded.  
  
"Oh. I am Princess Maroko Serenity Fushigi Helio. I am a Sailor Scout. I was born and raised on the Moon. I just recently traveled threw time and space to Earth to protect it." He opened his eye fully and sat straight up.  
  
"Princess!?" She nodded. "That part shocks people the most so I leave it out." He closed his eyes again and leaned back.  
  
"What about you?" "I was an orphan until the Neo Dreamers found me." "Is that all you know?" He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "I remember so little. My name was Teki." "Teki? That doesn't fit you." He laughed a bit. "Nothing seems to fit me." He coughed again. "Oh! Chaos-" "I don't like the name Chaos. It reminds me too much of the people I hurt in the Neo Dreamers." Maroko nodded. "But you were a Neo Dreamer. And Chaos is a much better name then Teki." He nodded. "I thought so too."  
  
Chibi Tora walked up to Chaos. "Chaos? I'm sorry I called you a Dirty Cat Thrower. I guess you're not really all that bad." Chaos leaned over and pet Tora. "You're a good cat." Tora smiled, holding back tears and walked back to the other Scouts.  
  
He coughed again. "Oh!" "I won't last much longer. I've been able to stay alive this long but I don't think I can fight it anymore." Maroko tried to hold back the tears. She turned away from him. He can't see me like this. "Hey. Come now. It'll be okay." Maroko sniffled. "I wish I could give you something." Maroko shook her head. "No." "Hmm. here." He pulled his earrings off and handed them to Maroko. "Sorry, it's all I could think of." Maroko smiled. Each one was a small gold hoop with a diamond on the end. "I don't know where I got them." He coughed. "But I know they must be worth something." Maroko smiled. "They're beautiful..." She took off her earrings and put on the ones Chaos had given her. She looked at her own earrings. They were only purple stubs.  
  
"I know this can't do any good but, I guess I would want you to have these." He smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll live long enough to try them on."  
  
Maroko smiled and held him in her arms. He looked up at her. Light flashed over her eyes. "Huh?" Maroko smiled. "Your eyes are black. They're pitch black. I like them." He stared at her eyes. "Strange." "What?" "Your eyes. They're amazing." Maroko blushed.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Anything else?" He nodded. "You're a Sailor Scout. Get Stargazer of Death." Maroko nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get her." He smiled. "Good. I'm sorry to ask so much." Maroko shook her head. "No. it's okay."  
  
"I just have one more thing to say." Maroko nodded. "What is it?" He smiled and leaned over to Maroko "I love you." Maroko's eyes watered, tears streamed down her cheeks. She put one arm around his neck and held his held with the other. She closed her eyes, pulled him close to herself and kissed him. Tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
His hands fell limp. She let him go and gentle placed his on the ground. "Chaos? Chaos!? CHAOS!!!!!" Maroko burst out into tears. "Maroko-Chan?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and Bata. All the others had tears in their eyes too. "I didn't get to tell him. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him." Bata looked at the smile on his lips. "I think he knew."  
  
"Excuse me." Maroko looked up at Jealous Dreamer. "I was sent to collect and dispose of Hidden Chaos." Maroko glared at Jealous Dreamer. Tora jumped on him and scratched him. "Gah! Umm. Maybe later." He disappeared. Maroko picked up Chaos. She looked at him and bust out crying again she fell to the ground. "Chaos." Maroko stood up shakily. "Stargazer. I don't care what it takes. But I'll kill you for what you did."  
  
Maroko felt a strange feeling. She pulled out her broche and raised it above her head.  
  
"EIEN TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!!!" Maroko's locket shown bright lavender color then two wings sprouted from the sides, each wing had a star in the center, and a large moon appeared at the bottom. Maroko fell to the ground. Her eyes half closed. "Eternal Mystery Moon." She closed her eyes.  
  
"CHAOS!" Maroko sat straight up in bed. Tora rolled over. "Shh." Maroko sighed. "It was just a dream." Bata-Chan walked into the room. "Oh! Your awake! You've been out cold for at least three days!" Maroko smiled. "It was just a dream. All a dream." Maroko sighed. "But why do I still feel so bad." "Did you have another nightmare about Chaos?" Maroko froze. "Huh? You mean- that part- wasn't a?" Maroko fell onto her pillow and cried.  
  
"What happened to him Bata-Chan?" Bata shook her head. "I don't know. We all brought you here. When we went back he was gone. We couldn't find your earrings either." Maroko continued to sob. "He's gone. He's gone Bata-Chan! And it's all my fault." Bata shook her head. "No it's not." Maroko nodded. "If it weren't for me. he'd still be alive." "But he'd be evil." Maroko looked up at her friend and sniffled. "Come on Maroko-Chan." Marko shook her head. "I think I want to be alone for a while." Bata nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Oh! But Bata-Chan? Is everyone still angry at me?" "For what?" "Well, I was fighting against them." Bata shook her head. "No. We understand." Maroko smiled. "Thank you."  
  
FIN! 


	9. Golden Chaos

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
GOLDEN CHAOS!  
  
(Sequel to 1-8!)  
  
"Maroko! You can't lie in bed all day! I think you need to get out!" "NO!" "Maroko, you've been in bed with the door locked for Five days! FIVE! I WANT MY BED BACK!" "Tora!" "Oh. I mean, we can't BOTH be cats! It's MY job to be lazy and mean! You just supply the food! Which reminds me, you haven't fed me for five days! Remind me to bite you when you come out! You're pretty damn lucky Mrs. Tsukino thinks I'm her cat or you'd be so dead!" Maroko sniffled.  
  
"Come on Maroko. It'll be okay." Maroko shook her head. "I don't think so." "At least unlock the door!" Maroko sighed. The door unlocked. "YES! SHE FELL FOR IT! YOU'RE SO DEAD HUMAN! DIE HUMAN DIE!" Tora ran onto Maroko's bed and cut up her leg. Maroko screamed. "GO AWAY TORA!" "TORA! GET!" Tora stuck her nose in the air. "FINE! Miss Kitty politely leaves the room and waits until the humans are ready to give her attention!" Tora walked out of the room.  
  
"Maroko! Come on! Get up! It's a beautiful day!" Maroko sniffled. "But. I miss him so much." "I know. Come on." Maroko sniffled. "It wouldn't have worked Maroko! You know. You would have to go home sooner or later. And I know Queen Chibi Usa would NOT be happy! He didn't umm. blend in well. He kind of stood out." Tora said from the doorway. Maroko sniffled. "Umm. Yeah. what she said." Tora jumped onto Maroko bed and walked up to her face. "Now get up!" Maroko shook her head. "But Maroko!" "Wait, wait, wait! I got this one! Maroko, there's Cotton Candy in the kitchen!" Maroko didn't budge. "Well, I'm out of ideas! You try bringing some in your lazy human!" "Watch it cat!"  
  
Maroko sat up. "Want to go for a walk?" Bata nodded. "Of course!" "Nah! I'm not-" Bata grabbed Tora's tail. "YOU WOULDN'T!" "Try me!" "I'LL GO!" Maroko nodded.  
  
They walked threw the Park, not really sure where Maroko was going or if she knew the way. She was looking at the ground the whole time. Maroko stopped in front of the bridge. She sat down. "I see they fixed the hole." "Yeah." "You guys. I think I want to be alone for a bit." "THEN WHY THE HECK DID WE COME ALL THE WAY TO THE PARK!?" "Okay Maroko-Chan!" Bata picked up Tora and took her away.  
  
Maroko sat alone and thought for a while. "I don't get it. I don't get any of it." Maroko looked away at where Bata and Tora had gone. "Maybe I should go with them." Something soft hit Maroko in the head. "HEY!" She turned around and bumped into a nose. A big wet nose. The dog wagged it's tail and barked. Maroko jumped up. "OH WOW! A DOG! I LOVE DOGS!" Maroko tried to pick up the fully-grown dog but couldn't. "My you're a heavy pooch!" the dog licked her face. Maroko smiled. "Hey! I like you to! Do you have a home little fellow?" The dog didn't have a collar and looked pretty dirty to be owned. "I guess not. Would you like to come home with me?" The dog barked again.  
  
Maroko took the dog to a pet store and bought him a collar, a leash, and about 10 pounds of Dog Food. She bought him a brush and a ton of chew toys.  
  
"I just love dogs! I better take you home now little fellow!" Maroko brought the dog to her apartment. She opened the door and Chibi Tora ran over. "MAROKO! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU DIDN'T FEED M-" Tora and the dog caught each others eyes. "DOG! MAROKO! THERE'S A DOG IN THE HOUSE!" The dog barked and chased after Tora. She bolted for the window and jumped out. The dog watched her run and wagged his tail. "No! No Dog! You shouldn't chase Tora!" The dog whimpered. "Now, eat! You need to eat up!"  
  
"BATA! DEVIN-CHAN! HELP! MAROKO REPLACED ME WITH A GIANT FEROUCOUS DOG!" "Dog? Is that where she was all day? Well, that's a relief!" "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? THAT DOG WILL KILL ME!" "I thought you weren't afraid of dogs?" "I'M NOT! But that dog isn't afraid of me." Bata sighed. "Okay Tora! You can stay here for a while!" Tora sighed. "Thank goodness! Now, I get the bed. You'll have to sleep on the couch!"  
  
Tora sat curled up on the couch. "This stinks!"  
  
Maroko smiled at her new pet. She got up early the next day to brush him and feed him. "Hey, fellow, I think you need a name!" The dog wagged his tail and drooled on Maroko. "Eww. How about Drooly?" The dog lied down and started to chew on a Squeaky Squirrel. "That's right boy! Kill the Squirrel! Hmm. The Pet Store man said you were a Golden Retriever. Maybe I could call you Goldie? Nah. That's to feminine." Maroko thought for a moment. "Yes." She picked up the dog they best she could, which was his front paws.  
  
"I proclaim you, Golden Chaos!"  
  
"Well Doom stress?" "Well, there is a human. he owns a large vary of giant land creatures called dogs! They are strong creatures, no match for us of course, but either way, I led him away from them by placing one of his creatures far away from him." "This sounds pathetic, but I'm willing to try anything right now! No one's been turning in any ideas. it's been angering me." "I will send a monster right away my queen."  
  
A boy walked threw the park. "Oh, Where could he be? I'm sure he has to be around here somewhere!" "What are you looking for?" The boy looked up at Doom stress sitting in a tree. "Oh, I'm looking for my dog, he's a pure bred Golden Retriever. Have you seen any?" Doom stress smiled. "Sorry, can't say that I have. But I have seen some type of dog." "What type?" "INU ATTACK!" A giant muscular wolf creature with deep blue stripes arose from the ground and doom stress disappeared.  
  
Maroko walked Golden Chaos threw the Park. "I love dogs!" This is great. I don't feel as bad around this Dog! Maroko heard a scream from the other end of the park. Golden Chaos started to bark and pull on his leash. "HOLD ON GODLEN CHAOS! TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!" Maroko transformed into Sailor Mystery Moon and ran with Golden Chaos to the battle.  
  
Mystery Moon frowned as she arrived. Chaos finally pulled his leash out of Mystery's hands. "GOLDEN CHAOS!" The dog ran at the monster and started to bark. Mystery ran to him and tried to pull him away. He didn't budge. The dog finally started to move. He ran to the human the monster had cornered. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Everyone looked over to the treetop where three people stood. "I AM SAILOR MOON!" "I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON!" "I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON! WE FIGHT FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE!" "AND PUNISH NEGA TRASH!" "AND THAT MEANS YOU!" The monster roared at them. Mystery moon smiled. "About time!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts jumped down to fight along side Mystery Moon. The monster put the victim down and charged at them. Golden Chaos ran to the victim and sat next to him, licking his hand. "FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" The monster roared in pain and Mystery Moon turned back to the battle. "CHIBI MOON! USE SUPER SONIC BELL!" Mystery Moon yelled. "Dog's have acute hearing that that's some sort of dog. I guess." Chibi Moon used her bell and the monster screeched. A scepter appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. She finished him off.  
  
Mystery Moon walked over to the boy and Golden Chaos. "Are you okay?" The boy smiled. Mystery Moon helped him up. Golden Chaos wagged his tail. She smiled and pet Golden Chaos on his head. "Come Golden Chaos." Mystery Moon started to walk away. "Hey wait! That's my dog!" Mystery Moon turned around. "Huh?" "I know this is my dog." Mystery Moon looked a bit afraid. "I'll be right back with his owner."  
  
"I lost him a few days ago." Maroko and the boy sat on the bridge. Golden Chaos sat by their feet. "I see." "I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of him though." Maroko nodded and sat next to Golden Chaos. "Hey boy. You know this kid?" Golden Chaos wagged his tail. Maroko frowned and stood up. "Oh." She tried to smile. "I see. Be good Golden Chaos." "Golden Chaos? No, his name isn't Golden Chaos." "What's his name?" "His name is Inutaro." Maroko nodded.  
  
"How did he get that name? Was he a bad dog?" Maroko shook her head. "No. I named him after a friend. So long ago." "Oh. Well, Thank you! Good bye Maroko!" The boy and Inutaro ran off. Tora moved next to Maroko. "'Bout time we got rid of that stinkin' dog!" Maroko looked down at Tora. "I guess." "Yeah. And we still have nine pounds of dog food and all his smelly toys in my house!" Maroko smiled and picked up Tora. "I guess so."  
  
FIN! 


	10. Shizuka

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
SHUZIKA!  
  
(Sequel to 1-9!)  
  
Maroko was a bit nervous. Batafurai was taking her to meet her friends. "How many of them are there?" Maroko asked nervously. "Not to be worry Maroko-Chan!" Bata-Chan said. Bata brought her to the Park where her friends awaited. "They're over here." Maroko was lead to a large group of teenagers. "Whoa."  
  
"Maroko-Chan, this is Taiga Mizuno! Annai Kino! Shuzika Meioh!" "Hello." "Hi!" "This is Otome Aino! Riki Hino! Tarento Boueino! Hatsu Tenoh! Onbin Kaioh! Tonbo Tomoe! And Miyabita Meioh!" Maroko nodded and gave a little bow. "Hello." Maroko hung out Bata and all her friends for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Maroko and Bata walked to her house, everyone else went to their homes.  
  
"Well? Did you like them?" Maroko nodded. "They're nice! I'm just kind of shy." Bata nodded. "You didn't seem to talk to anyone but Shuzika." Maroko Nodded. "Shuzika. He's nice."  
  
Maroko woke up later then usual the next morning and fed Tora. She thought for a bit. Shuzika. he's seems very nice. Maroko got up and smiled. "I'm going to go visit Bata-Chan!" Tora mumbled and ate her food greedily.  
  
"Hello Maroko-Chan!" "Hi Bata-Chan! Umm, I have a strange question. Do you know where Shuzika lives?" Bata nodded. "Yeah! Why?" Maroko blushed. "He seems really nice." Bata giggled. "He does, doesn't he? He's good for advise!" "Do you know if he's umm. Seeing anyone?" Bata laughed. "No, he's not seeing anyone." "Why are you laughing?" Bata shook her head. "Sorry, I thought it was kind of funny." "What's kind of funny?" "You and Shuzika!" Maroko blushed a lot.  
  
"It's not what you think! I just think he'd be nice for a friend." Bata shook her head. "No, no! I get it. It's more serious then a laughing matter! Tell you what, I'll call him and tell him to meet you somewhere!" Maroko smiled. "Okay."  
  
Bata set them up on a date. She set them they would meet at the bridge and take a walk around the Park. Maroko ran around the whole night getting ready. "You know, human love is meaningless. All it does is distract humans from slaving to their true masters. The cats!" Maroko fed Tora and headed out the door.  
  
She got to the bridge and sat down. She sighed. "This bridge always reminds me so much of Chaos." She said again. "I miss him so much." "Hi Maroko-Chan!" Maroko looked up at Shuzika. "Hello Shuzika-Kun." "You can all me Shuzi-Kun." She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Stargazer! What have you found?" Stargazer bowed before Queen Hapso. "You majesty, I have found no one with the right power to be her." "STARGAZER!" Stargazer sighed and disappeared. She traveled around the park. "I better hurry this up and just pick a random human! No one will be able to tell the difference!" Stargazer returned to Queen Hapso. "There is a young girl in the park." "She has the power?" Stargazer nodded. "Yes, it is the closest we've had to power today." "Send Shounen."  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Maroko sighed. "My name is Maroko Helio. I have been in a swimming class since I was five years old. I recently moved here from far away. In school I got picked on a lot until I took down a Cheerleader with my bear hands. I was still picked on but it gradually stopped when I beat everyone up. The only thing I've ever want was a dog. The only thing I never got was a dog. I think." Shuzi scratched his head. "I see." "Well, What about you?" "I live with my mother and my sister. My father was killed in a crash when I was young." "Oh, that's so sad." A scream came from across. The Park. "I GOT TO GO!" Shuzi ran off. Maroko turned around and ran in the other direction. She duct behind some trees.  
  
"TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!" Maroko became Sailor Mystery Moon. She ran towards where the scream was from. Stargazer had already left but Shounen was still there. The large sludge creature rose above everyone. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon were already there but Little Moon was missing. "HALT THERE! I AM THE PROTECT OF TRUTH AND LOVE! SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "I AM TUXEDO WILDFLOWER! ALL EVIL WILL BE STOPPED!" Mystery Moon looked up at the two whom had arrived late. "Tuxedo Wildflower?"  
  
Tuxedo Wildflower had a Grey Tuxedo with a Sky Blue Cape. Wildflower shot white wildflowers at the monster but missed. Little Moon held up her hand. A rosebud appeared. "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" She threw the rose bud at the monster. It exploded and Shounen screeched. "SUPER SONIC BELL!" Chibi Moon rung her bell but the monster didn't have ears so he wasn't affected.  
  
Suddenly, Stargazer appeared next to Shounen. "Hurry it up Shounen!" She commanded. Mystery Moon stared at Stargazer. Her anger built. "STARGAZER OF DEATH!" Stargazer looked down at Sailor Mystery Moon transformed.  
  
"TSUKI FUSHIGI EIEN CHIKARA!!!!!" Mystery Moon began to glow, she shut her eyes and transformed into Eternal Sailor Mystery Moon. She glared at Stargazer. "EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!!!!!" A scepter appeared before Mystery Moon. It was lavender based with a dark purple swirl going up. On the top of it was a large pink heart with a golden moon and star in the center and a small crown on that. She grabbed it and swirled it around her head. She closed her eyes and pointed it and Stargazer. A golden blast with a pink heart shaped center shot from the crown. It hit Stargazer and knocked her to the ground. Eternal Mystery Moon then shot at Shounen. It hit the monster and her was blown to pieces.  
  
"CHIKUSHO!" Stargazer yelled. She grabbed her arm where the beam, had shot her. Eternal Mystery Moon swirled the scepter over he head again. "I'm out of here!" Stargazer disappeared.  
  
The scepter disappeared and Eternal Mystery Moon sat down. She closed her eyes and transformed back to normal Mystery Moon. "I did it." Little Moon nodded. "Yeah! You did!"  
  
Mystery Moon transformed to Maroko and ran to the bridge, where she had left Shuzi. "SHUZI-KUN?" "Over here Maroko-Chan!" Maroko smiled at him. "Sorry, I had something important to attend to." Maroko nodded. "Me too." "Hey! Maroko-Chan! Shuzi-Kun!" Batafurai ran over to them. "Hi Bata-Chan!" "Hey Bata-Chan." "Maroko-Chan! Nice move! You really got Stargazer good! What happened?" "Well, I don't know- wait a minute." Maroko screamed. "You shouldn't talk about this in front of Shuzi-Kun!" "Oh, it's okay! Isn't it Tuxedo Wildflower?"  
  
"BATA-CHAN!" "You can trust her Shuzi-Kun!" Maroko sighed. "Okay Bata-Chan! I'll see you later." Bata-Chan smiled and left. Maroko leaned on the bridge. "Shuzika. I don't think this is working." "Huh?" "Well, it's not you. But I lost someone recently. It feels wrong to date anyone. I'm sorry." "What are you talking about? We're not dating." Maroko smiled. "Thanks." She looked down into the water. "Thanks Shuzika. I knew you'd understand."  
  
FIN! 


	11. New Home Cat

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
NEW HOME CAT!  
  
(Sequel to 1-10!)  
  
Maroko woke up. "Huh? Oh. What the?" Maroko found herself on the floor outside her bedroom.  
  
"Why am I here?" "Oh, You we moving I your sleep so I dragged you out of bed and dumped you on the floor. Now wake up and get my breakfast!" Maroko fed her cat. "You know, some cat's would be happy to even sleep on a bed!" "Yeah, a some cat's could be praised as a god in these simple time because she can talk!"  
  
Maroko was unusually upset by Chibi Tora's attitude this morning. "Hey Maroko! I left a pile of SOMETHING on your bed. Better clean it up!" Maroko glared at her. "OKAY TORA! YOU HAVE BEEN JERKING ME AROUND SINCE YOU GOT HERE WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? NO MORE! YOU GET YOUR SPOILED KITTY BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Maroko picked up Tora and threw her out the door. She slammed into the door across the hall. "OW! Who does Maroko think she is!?" The door opened. It was Mamoru. "Oh, Hello Mamoru! Sorry to awaken you!" "Are you okay Tora?" She nodded and shook herself off. "Bye Mamoru!" She ran down the hall.  
  
Tora walked around the Park. She beat up a few stray dogs and caused some mischief. "I'm bored!" She said. "I miss Maroko. in the way one misses the wall of a house. She was just a scratching post but. also one that fed me." Tora jumped into the air. "OH MY GOD! NOW WHO WILL FEED ME!?" Tora jumped onto a park bench. "I need to find a new home." "Hey Tora!" Usagi sat down next to Tora. "Are you okay? Where's Maroko? I usually never see you guys apart." Tora sighed. "I got into a big fight with Maroko. She threw me out of our apartment!" "Yes, Mamoru told me you guys were fighting and I should talk to you and Maroko-Chan." Tora sighed. "I'll be fine! You may leave Usagi! Sorry to bother you." "Okay. I guess I'll see you around." "Bye Usagi!" "Bye Tora." Usagi left.  
  
"Hello there." Tora looked up. A teenaged girl, around fifteen stared at Tora. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Tora stood up. "Oh! Please don't go! I won't hurt you!" Tora walked up to the girl and nudged her. "My name is Nekkikio! But all my friends call me Neko because I love cats so much!" Tora smiled. "Oh! That's strange!" Neko touched Tora's forehead. "You have a crescent moon!" Tora gulped. "That's lovely!" Tora purred. "You don't have a home do you?" Tora mewed and nudged her. "Then I'll take you home! You must be hungry!" Tora smiled. Hungry? Now this is my kind of human!  
  
Maroko searched the park. "Where could Tora be!? I miss her so much!" "Hey Maroko-Chan!" Batafurai ran over to Maroko. "Hi Bata-Chan!" "Oh, you miss Tora don't you?" "Huh?" "Mamoru told us. And Usagi said she saw Tora on the park Bench by the bridge!" Maroko ran to the bench, but there was no one there. "Oh." Bata nodded. "I didn't think she'd still be here. Let's check the play ground." Maroko shook her head. "No. I'd rather not. I really miss her." "I know Maroko-Chan."  
  
"Well Kitty! Here's your new home!" Neko put Tora down I her home. Three other cats slept on a couch. Tora looked around. Hmm. Not bad. "You'll need a name kitten." Tora looked up at Neko. Should I speak to her? . No. It's not right. "How about Sakura? Because you're pink like a Cherry Blossom!" Tora gasped.  
  
SAKURA!? That's so. GIRLY! "I think it fits! This is Bijin." She pointed to a white cat asleep on the couch. "That's Yoshi!" She pointed to a tan cat with dark brown spots. "And that there is Yuuki." She pointed to an all black cat. "I need to go tell my mom I found another cat! You stay here and make friends with the other!"  
  
Tora jumped onto the couch. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Bijin got up and stretched. "New kitten. You'll be out of here faster then Simi!" The other cats laughed. She took a seat next to Tora. Yoshi stretched and sat down behind Tora. The final cat, Yuuki got up and sat in front of Tora. "So Sakura, why are you here?"  
  
Maroko walked around the whole Park twice but still had no idea where Tora was. "Oh. I miss her a lot. I hope she's okay." Maroko sighed. "Oh well! She's only been gone a few hours! And this is Tora! She'll be fine!"  
  
Tora gulped. The other large cats didn't seem happy to see her. "Sorry big guys, but I'm not going anywhere!" They all pulled out their claws. Tora smirked. "Oh please."  
  
With a few quick swipes she had defeated the other cats. They all ran into a different room. "Humph! I guess I showed THEM!" She sat down on the couch and yawned. "Where's my food?"  
  
"Your majesty! We have found a girl with unusual kindness and power in her heart." Queen Hapso nodded. "She is called Nekkikio! She takes in homeless creatures from the streets and gives them a home!" "I see. Send Yokan. And don't fail me this time Stargazer." Stargazer nodded.  
  
Neko walked into the room. "Hey Sakura? Want to go for a walk?" Tora looked up and sighed. She jumped onto Neko's shoulder. "AH!" Tora jumped off. "You crazy kitten!"  
  
In the park, Neko led Tora to the bench she had found her. "Sakura, I have bad news." Tora looked up at her. "You see, mom said I couldn't keep another cat, and so, I'm afraid I can't keep you." Tora frowned. She looked to the ground. "I'm sorry! It'll be okay." "Hey! Tora!" Tora turned around. Chibi-Usa came running towards her. Tora smiled at the site of her old friend. Chibi-Usa stopped and sat next to her, not paying attention to Neko. "Mamoru told me you and Maroko got into a big fight. Maroko is really worried!" "Excuse me? Are you talking to the cat?" Neko asked. Chibi-Usa blushed. "Well, you see, Chibi Tora is my friend's cat." "Chibi Tora? Is that her name?"  
  
"Hello girls." Neko and Chibi-Usa looked up at stargazer of Death. "Oh no! Not you!" She smirked and pointed at Neko who slowly started to rise into the air. "Yes, yes. You are weak, but your heart is full of kindness." Neko dropped to the ground. "YOKAN! ARISE AND COLLECT HER ENERGY AND THE SPIRIT OF THE LOST BUTTERFLY!"  
  
A weird sludge monster arose from the ground. Stargazer disappeared. "NOT ANOTHER SLUDGE MONSTER! Tora! Go get Maroko, Usagi and Batafurai!" Tora nodded and ran off. Chibi-Usa took out her brouche and ducked behind a bush.  
  
"MAROKO!" Maroko looked up. "Tora!" "NO TIME MAROKO! SAILOR BUSINESS!" Maroko nodded and transformed.  
  
"TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!" Maroko transformed into Sailor Mystery Moon! She followed Tora to where Neko and the others were.  
  
"MOON FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" Little Moon cried. A wand with a purple butterfly on the tip appeared in Sailor Little Moon's hand. A bright purple butterfly-shaped blast came out of the end of her wand. It flew into the monster and hit Yokan. The monster groaned. "MYSTERY MOON! SHOUT MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" Mystery Moon stared at her cat. "JUST DO IT BAKA!"  
  
"MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" A scepter appeared before Mystery Moon. It was lavender based with a dark purple swirl going up. On the top of it was a large pink heart with a golden moon and star in the center. She grabbed it and swirled it around her head. She closed her eyes and pointed it at Yokan. A golden blast shot from the end. It hit the monster and he was blown to pieces.  
  
"Wow! What was that!?" Tora looked away. "I was supposed to tell you about that move the moment I got here. I guess I messed up there." "You mean I was defenseless for the whole time I was here!?" "No, you found a power I didn't even know! The Sword of Battle!" Mystery Moon nodded. "I guess so." "OH MY GOSH! THAT CAT! DID SAKURA JUST TALK!?" "Uh oh."  
  
The sailor Scouts all left except for Mystery Moon. "I'll see you in a bit Tora!" Mystery moon ducked behind a bush and turned he brouche and quarter to the left. It snapped off and she became Maroko again. She ran out to Tora and Neko.  
  
"TORA! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tora mewed and rubbed up against Maroko. "Huh... Did I imagine it?" Maroko smiled. "Hello, I'm Maroko. I believe you met my friend Chibi-Usa. I was looking for you all day Tora!" Tora winked at Maroko, who winked back.  
  
"Thank you for looking after Tora for me. I'm sorry to take her away from you. I know how in love people can be with their pets can be." Neko nodded "It's okay! My mother wouldn't let me keep her anyway." Tora jumped onto Maroko's shoulder then her head. "Oh, that's why she jumped on my shoulder." Maroko laughed. "We better get going!"  
  
Maroko and Tora walked home. Well, Maroko walked, Tora rode on her head. "So, are we friends?" Maroko laughed. "I think we're more!" Tora dug her claws into Maroko's head. "We weren't friends before!" "AND IF YOU SCRATCH ME AGAIN, YOU'LL BE LIVING BACK WITH NEKO!" "OH YEAH?" "YEAH!" Maroko sighed. "No. But now, we're friends!" Maroko smiled and reached on top of her head. She took Tora down and carried her in her arms. My new friend.  
  
FIN! 


	12. First School Day

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
FIRST SCHOOL DAY! A BROKEN HEART THAT HAS NOT HEALED!  
  
(Sequel to 1-11!)  
  
Maroko snored and rolled over in her bed. Tora opened one eye but closed it again and resumed sleeping. Maroko tossed and turned in her sleep. "N. no. no."  
  
Chaos smiled at her. Maroko raced towards him but the closer she got, the farther he moved until he just disappeared. "No." Maroko tripped and fell to the ground. She began to cry. "No!" She saw Chaos's death again and again in her mind. "NNNOOOOO!" Maroko sat up in her bed, covered in cold sweat. "Maroko. Keep it down." Tora rolled over and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. Maroko lied down and cried softly.  
  
I've had the same nightmare for so long.  
  
Tora crawled up next to Maroko's head and curled up next to her. Maroko felt comforted and happy. Tora slept and slowly, began to purr. Maroko smiled  
  
But. Even Tora will comfort me. I still have all my friends.  
  
"Maroko, it is time to get up." Maroko felt a pain in her chest and opened her eyes. Tora was sitting on her chest. "Tora. what is it?" "Maroko, remember when we first came here, I told you, you would have to attend human school to help us blend in?" "No." "I did, well, human school starts today so get up before I resort to violence!" Maroko sat up and yawned. "I don't want to go Tora." "You have to." "Not today. I'm too depressed." "I know, you woke me up with your nightmares and if I weren't so tired I'd kill you but I am so just get up." Tora lied down and fell asleep on the spot. Maroko watched her for a moment and lied back down, falling back to sleep immediately.  
  
"MAROKO!" Tora pounced on Maroko. "Ow! What?" "You didn't wake up!" Tora hissed. "You slept threw school!" "So what? I don't have to go. I was already educated on the Moon." "You still have to go to make us look normal! There aren't any fourteens year olds with a pink cat that don't go to school, don't have a job but still 'pay' the rent! If you don't want a job-" Maroko shook her head, her eyes full of fear. "No job! Please!" "Then go you school! Tomorrow, if you aren't there, you have to get a job!" Maroko agreed.  
  
So early the next morning, Maroko awoke and ran to school. She found her homeroom quickly and ducked in before the bell sounded. "Okay, Everyone I your seats!" Maroko sat down and looked around. "Young lady, are you in this class?" Maroko nodded. "Yes. This is class 8-4 isn't it?" The teacher, a young woman in her twenties sighed. "It is but I don't believe I've seen you before." "I was sick yesterday. My name is Helio Maroko." "Maroko?" The teacher looked on a list and nodded. "Yes, I have you down here as a student. Take a seat and class will begin."  
  
Maroko walked away from school, exhausted. "Man, life as a human is difficult. I don't think I can do this everyday." Maroko opened the door to her apartment and collapsed on the couch. "Maroko, wake up. We have sailor business to attend to." "Tora. I just got home." "Well then I'll just tell the big ravenous monster to wait a bit while you nap. I'm sure he won't mind waiting. GET UP!" Tora pounced on her and Maroko got up.  
  
"WE ARE" "SAILOR SCOUTS!" Maroko was almost asleep standing up. "Mystery Moon! Get up!" Little Moon yelled. "We have to fight now!" "I'm so sleepy." A large purple tentacle swatted Chibi Moon. "We're fight a monster right now! No time for sleep!" Maroko jumped up into the air. "MONSTER TAKO! SHUT UP!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE SO JUST CRAME IT! SHUT YOUR WHINEY TAKO MOUTH!" Maroko landed n her feet and sat down yawning. "Maroko scared the monster into a coma!" "Hurry Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Tora, I can't handle this, I need some time to sleep. How can normal humans balance crime fighting and school?" "Most humans don't." "Oh." "Tell you what Maroko. You can take a few days off from school." "It. is?" "Yeah. You've had enough trauma and no sleep. when these nightmares stop, you have to go back, but for now, just rest..." Maroko hugged Tora. "Thanks Tora!" "It's okay. What's not okay is your nightmares. They have to stop or I'll have to do something!" Maroko nodded. "I'm sorry Tora."  
  
Maroko slept peacefully, dreaming of living on Earth. Suddenly, the sky turned black and a siren wailed. Maroko screamed and cried, running randomly looking for help. "She took him away." She fell and hurt herself, trying to escape the darkness around her. "She took him away and left me to die like this." The darkness swirled in and she screamed. "Chaos. NOOOO!" Maroko woke up screaming again. Tora glared at her.  
  
"Maroko, we're going to need to get you a psychologist if you don't cut this out!" Tora yelled. "I can't help it. I'm trying to not think about it-" "There's your problem. You need to think about it until it's all out of your system! Go down to the park. go to the bridge. and just think. When you come back, get some sleep." Tora hopped off the bed and waltzed out of the room. Maroko rose and dressed and ran for the park.  
  
If Tora is right. I can be happy again. if I just think.  
  
Maroko stopped at the bridge and dropped to her knees. I've tried so hard to forget. I've done everything to fill this hole in my heart. I've done all I could to forget him but I can't. Maybe. I'm not meant to forget.  
  
Maroko sat on the bench by the bridge for hours, just thinking.  
  
I didn't know him long. But I loved him.  
  
Maroko paced back and forth across the bridge. Stargazer killed him because he double-crossed her and the Neo Dreamers.  
  
She stood on the top of the bridge and stared into the water. Chaos died to save me. If I could have one wish, I would want him back.but. it couldn't have been his time. Chaos. Can I move on with my life? Can my heart heal or will I forever be caught in pain? Maroko opened her eyes and jumped off the bridge onto the grass. She ran home as fast as she could and fell down into her bed. Tora sat watching her.  
  
"Do you have your answer? Can you live again?" Maroko nodded slowly. "I can. if I try." "Then get some sleep. You have school in the morning."  
  
FIN! 


	13. Chaso's Resurrection

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS'S RESURRECTION!  
  
(Sequel to 1-12!)  
  
Maroko slept soundly in her bed.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm. home." She sat up and looked around herself. She was indeed back in her room on the Moon, in the Moon Kingdom! She jumped out of bed and ran outside. Not noticing, Tora was asleep in her own bed.  
  
She ran outside and gashed. Everything was in ruins. "Kaasan? Tousan?" No one answered. "KAASAN!? TOUSAN!?" Still, no one heard her. She fell to her knees. "Mother. Father." She dropped onto her hands. "Tora? Aunt Batafurai? ANYONE!?" She was home, but everything was gone.  
  
She felt Tora nudge against her. She looked up. A small drop of silver light over the horizon. She ran to the light. It was a small Crystal of light hovering just above her head. She reached up and touched it. "I wish." A Pink Blast suddenly hit them from out of nowhere. Tora fell to the ground and Maroko could feel her body being torn apart. "I wish." The crystal fell out of her hands and into the Hands of someone else. Someone she didn't know, but by the look on her face, she was evil. "I wish."  
  
Tora yawned. "Night mare again?" Maroko nodded. " This one isn't about his though." "Yeah, well go back to sleep." Maroko lay down and looked up at the ceiling. Why do I keep getting this nightmare? And why do I feel like there's more to it?  
  
Maroko woke up late the next morning. She yawned. "Tora? What time is it?" "It is approximately, two hours ago that school started." Maroko rolled over. "Oh well, I need my sleep anyway, good night!" "Oh no! As your guardian, it is my job to scratch you if you don't get up!"  
  
"Who's idea was it to send me to Earth School anyway?" Maroko stretched and got up. "I don't like earth School. It's so boring! There's nothing new!" Tora nodded and jumped onto Maroko's head. "Let's go to the Park." Maroko stared at Tora. "Okay what do you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?" "You're NEVER this nice to me!" Tora sighed. "Fine. It's those nightmares you get. I get them too. I think I know what they mean, but it's strictly between me and Queen Usa!" Maroko sighed. "Very well. Just try not to save it for the last moment like my powers."  
  
Maroko got up and dressed and went to the park with Tora. "So. what does it mean!?" Tora sighed. "Well, I'll get fired for this but I hate my job anyway so, I believe it means we're close to that Lost Butterfly Junk! It's that. Or. The Eternal Silver crystal."  
  
"What's an Eternal Silver crystal?" "Well, there are three or four Crystals! There is the Imperial Silver Crystal owned by Usagi, The Lost Butterfly Silver Crystal but we don't know who has it, The Superior Silver Crystal owned by Chibi-Usa and finally, The Eternal Silver Crystal." Maroko nodded. "Each one down the family line, each one becoming more and more powerful."  
  
Maroko jumped off the bench she was sitting on. "Well! Then I must find the Eternal Silver Crystal!" Tora nodded. "And I must go into hiding, you mother will not be happy that I told you!" Maroko frowned. "Oh cut it out! You being nice to me is kind of scary! I'm going to go tell the other scouts!"  
  
"No way! So there's another Silver Crystal out there!?" Maroko nodded. "Yeah! I got to find it!" Bata nodded. "Yeah! But I don't think finding a Silver Crystal will be easy." "It's not." "Yeah! I've been searching for Usagi-Chan's for years!" "You little runt! That's mine and you have your own!" Chibi-Usa and Usagi started fighting. Maroko sighed.  
  
Luna, Diana, Devin and Tora ran into the Shop. Tora jumped onto Maroko's head. "Maroko! Come on! The Neo Dreamers have attacked someone in the Park!" Maroko jumped up knocking the pink kitten off of her head. "Cool! Let's go!"  
  
"Grr! Just another weak human." Stargazer dropped the human. "SABBATH! FINISH HER OFF!" "ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!" Sabbath, a spiky monster laughed and picked up the girl. Stargazer disappeared.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sabbath looked up. "I AM SAILOR MOON!" "I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON!" "I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "AND I AM SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!" "WE RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!" "AND THAT MEANS YOU!"  
  
"Zoom, zoom?" The Sailors Scouts of the Moon jumped down. "YOU PUT HER DOWN!" Sabbath hissed at them. He threw the girl into the lake. "I'll get it!" Mystery Moon jumped over the monsters shoulder and into the water.  
  
"Brr! Cold!" Mystery Moon swam threw the water. "Hmm. ah." She grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the water. "Phew! Now, Battle Time!"  
  
"SUPER SONIC BELL!" Chibi Moon rang her Magic bell. Sabbath screeched in pain. "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" Little Moon threw a rose bud at him. Sailor Moon finished him off. Mystery Moon smiled and changed back to Maroko. "I guess I wasn't really needed." Batafurai laughed. "I don't know, I can't swim. At least not well." "Me neither." Maroko smiled. "Oh!"  
  
Tora jumped onto Maroko's shoulder. "Maroko! Come on!" Tora ran off. "I guess I'll see you guys later!" Maroko followed Tora into the woods. "What is it Tora!?" "You'll see!"  
  
Tora stopped in front of a large tree. Maroko looked around. "What is it?" "Hello Maroko-hime!" Sailor Pluto came out from behind the tree. "Setsuna-Sama!" Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Maroko-hime! It is time to come home." Maroko backed away. "Home? But. I want to stay here! I've made so many wonderful friends! I can't bare to leave!" Setsuna waved her key. "Maroko-hime. Queen Usa demands you return home. Your friends can handle the danger here. Besides, we need help." Maroko sighed and looked up at the sky. "Will I be able to return here?" "I do not know." Maroko walked forward to Sailor Pluto. "I suppose I have no choice." She nodded and waved her key in a circle. "Close your eyes." Maroko closed her eyes and re-opened them a moment later. She was home.  
  
"Tora? Could this be part of that dream?" Tora shrugged. "I don't know." A small dark brown kitten ran up to Maroko and Tora. He looked just like Devin only on his head was a Crescent Moon with a star in between the two points and had Emerald Green eyes. Tora blushed. "Hey Tora! Your back from Earth already!" "Hey Midori! Yeah! I'm back! It's so cool there." The tan kitten looked up at Maroko and bowed. "Hello Maroko-hime! Your mother, Queen Usa and fellow Sailor scouts are awaiting you!" Maroko nodded. "Okay. Thanks Midori! Tora, be good and keep out of trouble!"  
  
Maroko walked into the Palace. Her mother sat in her throne surrounded by her friends. Loroto walked forward. "Greetings Mystery Moon-hime! We welcome your return!" Maroko nodded. "I'm just Maroko now you guys!" "Maroko, Please join me." Maroko sat down next to her mother. "You understand why you are here." Maroko nodded. "To help protect the Moon Kingdom." "Then why do you look so sad?" "I miss all my friends." "Maroko! We are your friends!" Maroko nodded. "You are. but."  
  
Tora sat next to Midori. They looked up at earth from the Moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" Midori smiled. "Yeah. So what's it like on Earth?" "Everything's green and there are more people then I can count." "Wow." "And the dogs and really weak!" Midori laughed. "Yes, the dogs." Tora and Midori looked back up at the sky. "Huh?" "What is it?" "There's a Pink ball of light over there." Midori pointed to a small pink ray of light coming from around the left side of earth. "Yeah, what is that?" Tora remembered what Maroko had told her about her dream. "We were all destroyed by a Pink ball of light created by Stargazer. MAROKO!!!" Tora ran inside, Midori followed her.  
  
"MAROKO! IT'S HAPPENING!" "What is Tora?" "THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK! WE HAVE TO GET UOT OF HERE! HURRY!" The whole moon suddenly shook violently. "YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY! ALL OF YOU!" "Be quiet you bothersome cat! The Sailor Scouts will handle this! SAILOR SCOUTS!" They all rushed outside. "NO!!! Maroko! Quickly!" Maroko nodded and followed Tora. "I think there's a safe room around here!" Tora led her to a small room. "You should be safe in here. That door leads to your bedroom! I'll be right back! DON"T OPEN THIS DOOR!" "Got it!"  
  
Maroko awoke a few hours later. "Everything's over. Oh no. The dream." She opened the door to her bedroom. She walked outside. Everything was destroyed. "I've been threw this before. TORA! TORA? WHERE ARE YOU!?" "Maroko." She turned to her cat sitting behind her. "The Crystal." Maroko searched the horizon but there was no Silver drop of light. "The Crystal?" "Maroko, Remember. Your friends, your family. All gone. Maroko. remember the pain and the losses." Maroko fell down next to Tora. "Those dreams. they were a warning." Maroko nodded. "And you know what comes next?" "What?" "That." A large pink beam came hurtling towards them. "MAROKO!" Tora rammed Maroko with her head and pushed her out of the way. The blast hit the small pink kitten directly.  
  
"TORA!" Maroko ran to her kitten. "Tora." Tora didn't move. "Tora. TORA!!!!!" Maroko stood up shakily. "Everyone. gone." She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. "Everyone. Bata. Usagi. Chibi-Usa. I'll never see them again either. everyone." Small tear dripped down her cheek. "Kaasan." The tear grew a bit bigger. "Tousan. Anami. Reami. Loroto. Makoro." The tear grew bigger still. "Bata-Chan. Usagi. Chibi-Usa." It kept collect energy from the thoughts of her loved ones. "I've lost everyone. Everyone I ever loved. Chaos. Chibi Tora. Everyone.. Is gone." The tear was now at least double in size. It final dropped off her cheek and hovered in front of her chest. Maroko held out her hand and snatched the crystal in it. It hovered on her hands, glowing brightly with a silver light.  
  
"The Eternal Silver Crystal." She smiled weakly. "I wish." She closed her eyes and held the Crystal to her heart. She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was fixed. He mother and all the sailor scouts sat, quite confused a short distance away! Tora slowly opened her eyes. "Maroko?" Maroko smiled at reached down. She scratched Tora under her chin.  
  
"Oh great, save your life and that all I get!" Maroko laughed and picked her kitty up. "I wonder." She put Tora down. She closed her eyes and hugged the crystal tightly. "I wish." "Maroko?"  
  
Tora screamed. Maroko's eyes shot open. "MAROKO! BEHIND YOU!" Maroko turned around. She smiled and jumped into the air. "What? I'm alive? How can this be?" Maroko threw her arms around his neck. "CHAOS! YOUR ALIVE!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	14. Chao's Resurrection part 2

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS'S RESURRECTION 2!  
  
(Continued from The Return of Chaos Part 1!)  
  
Tora screamed. Maroko's eyes shot open. "MAROKO! BEHIND YOU!" Maroko turned around. She smiled and jumped into the air. "What? I'm alive? How can this be?" Maroko threw her arms around his neck. "CHAOS! YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
"MAROKO! HOW COULD YOU WASTE A WISH LIKE THAT!?" "Quiet kitty or you're going for a swim!" "Maroko! Give me the crystal!" Maroko opened her hand but the crystal wasn't there. "Oh." She looked around on the ground. "It's not here. Well, you can find it later!" She hugged Chaos again. "Maroko?" She smiled. "But- How?" "I made a wish on the Eternal Silver Crystal and you came back!" He smiled.  
  
"Maroko! What happened!?" Maroko turned around. He family and friends were still outside. "I brought you all back with the Eternal Silver Crystal!" "Well? Where is it!?" "She used it all up!" "What?" "She used it all up to wish Chaos back to life!" "Chaos?" "Yeah, the stupid guy with weird hair!" Maroko picked up Tora. "Tora, WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE MOUTH SHUT!?" Tora gulped.  
  
"Maroko!" She looked up. "Yes Kaasan?" "Who is this and why is he here?" Maroko gulped. "Kaasan, this is Chaos. He is a friend from Earth who had died." Queen Usa nodded. "Very well. I suppose we will need to send him back to his own time?" Maroko nodded. Queen Usa started to walk away. "Oh! Kaasan!" She turned around. "Yes?" "May. I go back with Chaos?" "Of course not Maroko! You must stay here where you belong!" Maroko looked to the ground. "I don't belong here." "What's that?" "I don't belong here! I belong on Earth!" "Maroko, don't be foolish! You belong here! You've been here your whole life! You do not belong on a different planet in a different time period."  
  
Sailor Pluto had prepared and was ready to send Chaos back to his own time! Maroko hadn't left Chaos' side and she had forced Tora to stay by her too. "Tora." "Yes Maroko?" "I don't care what it takes, I'm leaving Chaos alone on earth with all the Neo Dreamers after him. You better say good-bye to Midori. We'll be gone for a while." Tora nodded and ran off quickly.  
  
"Well? Are you ready?" Tora ran and sat down next to Maroko. "Yes." Chaos answered. "Close your eyes." "Setsuna!" "Yes Maroko-hime?" "I am going with Chaos." "You mother forbid it Princess." Maroko nodded. "I am well aware of THAT! But I am still going!" Setsuna nodded. "I am aware of your ambition Princess, but I cannot allow you to leave." Maroko sighed and picked up Tora. "Setsuna. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get to Earth with Chaos." Setsuna sighed. "I know Princess. But it is still forbidden." Maroko thought for a moment. "Don't they need my protection on Earth?" Setsuna nodded. "They most certainly do need your help. There have been more and more monster attacks. Chibi Moon, Little Moon and Sailor Moon cannot hold them all off. Your power is needed greatly." "THEN LET ME GO!" Setsuna stared at the sky. "If I let you go." She turned back to them. "Close your eyes."  
  
Maroko opened her eyes. "Earth." She looked around. "YAHOO! I'M ON EARTH AGAIN!" Chaos lay on the ground rubbing his head. "That is some landing." He sat up. "Where's Tora?" "In the tree!" She yelled. Maroko stood up and pulled the kitten down. "How long has it been?" Tora looked around "Oh, about a week." "That long? We better get home!" Tora nodded. "I guess we're taking stinky over here." "Hey!"  
  
"MAROKO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Batafurai came running over. "WE'VE ALL BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" Bata stopped short. She turned very pale, almost white. "Sorry Bata-Chan! I was taken back to my own time on the moon! . Bata?" Bata didn't move. "She's scared." Tora said. Tora sat down next to Bata. She took out a singular claw. She swiped along Bata's leg. Bata screamed and color returned to her cheeks. "Why were you so scared?" "I thought I saw Chaos." Maroko smiled. "You did! I found the Eternal Silver Crystal! I used it to bring Chaos back to life!" "Really?" Maroko nodded.  
  
"Well Stargazer?" "I have found a human with such strong powers." She rubbed her hand over a Crystal ball and an image of Bata appeared. "Wait a minute. Stargazer. Who is that next to her? Is that.?" Stargazer moved her hand a bit more and the image switched to Chaos. "Chaos? But you said you had killed him." Stargazer stood in shock, staring at the picture. ". Chaos? But- but- but. I." Stargazer moved her hand a bit more to get a power reading on him. "It. this can't be right. THIS IS WRONG!" She hit the crystal ball and it shattered. "STARGAZER!" She didn't respond. She shook with anger. Chaos. How many times do I have to kill you before you DIE!?  
  
Maroko hugged Chaos and smiled. Tora made a little gagging noise. She jumped onto Chaos's shoulder. "Huh? What are you doing up there?" He asked. Tora sat down. "You make a nice chair. Better Maroko." He nodded. "I see.. Well. when are you coming down?" Tora smirked "Whenever I feel like it." Chaos sneezed. "Stupid cat." "HEY! DOG! BACK FOR YOUR DAILY BEATING!?" Tora jumped off his shoulder and chased a dog. Chaos sneezed again. "Oh, are you okay?" "Fine." "I hope you're not allergic to Tora. She'll have to find another place to live." "Dogs."  
  
"Stargazer?" Stargazer looked up at Queen Hapso. "Yes your majesty?" "I would like someone to monitor Chaos. I do not trust him." "Nor do I, but I refuse to do this." "Then find someone who will."  
  
Stargazer looked threw the rows of orphans, many working on new weapons for the Neo Dreamers. "Hmm." No one seemed right. "Stargazer?" Stargazer looked over to Doomstress whom had been monitoring the orphans for the past few weeks. "Yes?" "You are searching for a new General, yes?" Stargazer nodded. "One to monitor Chaos." "Didn't you kill him?" "I don't know. He seemed dead when he was brought back here." Doomstress nodded. "Yes, well, if your looking for a new general, I've got one."  
  
Doomstress led Stargazer to a tall teenaged girl. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. "You." She looked up. "Oh!" She bowed. "Master Doomstress. Master Stargazer of Death. How may I help you?" "We need a new general to take the places of Hidden Chaos and Jealous Dreamer." "Oh, What happened to Jealous Dreamer? And what about Black Creator?" "Jealous Dreamer is dead, yes. As for Black Creator, if he doesn't get some work done soon, he will be dead as well!" The girl nodded. "I see." "Well? Would you like to be a general for Queen Hapso?" The girl jumped up.  
  
"Would I!? I mean.. Of course." "Work on your attitude. it's to peppy." Stargazer began to leave the room. "Report to Queen Hapso soon. We have a task for you. But first, what is your power?" "Well, I can hypnotize humans." "Good, good. And your name?" "I am Silent Fear."  
  
Maroko brought Chaos to her home and found an unusual surprise. "Oh! Setsuna! What are you doing here?" "I am here by request of the queen." Maroko gulped. "Which is?" "She is very up set with Chaos." "Why?" Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I do not know. But she requests him to be prepared to fight the Neo Dreamers." Maroko nodded. "I guess so." "As a Tuxedo figure."  
  
"A what?" Chaos asked. "A Tuxedo figure." Pluto pulled out a hideous white tuxedo. "I am not wearing that." "You must! So says the queen." Chaos sighed. "He doesn't have to wear it!" Pluto stared at Maroko. "And why not?" "Umm." Maroko thought for a moment. "Well, he has no purpose to wear that!" "Do you care to explain?" "Well, the other Tuxedo Figures have all become that of their own free will and choose to. Besides! So says the princess!" Maroko took the Tuxedo and threw it out the window. "That wasn't nice." "I know."  
  
"I am Silent Fear or Silence." "Silence? Very well. Silence, your mission is clear. Keep an eye on Hidden Chaos. But do not get yourself seen. It is very important he does not know we are spying on him." "Couldn't we just go out and kill him?" Stargazer asked. "No Stargazer. I must find how he has become so powerful. You may go Silence." Silence bowed and hurried away. I wonder if Chaos is okay! Oh, I hope so! I miss him so much.  
  
"Maroko-hime, I have also been sent to monitor Chaos." "Monitor? Why?" "Queen Usa does not trust Chaos." Maroko frowned and crossed her arms. "And why not?" "I do not know." Maroko sighed. "Well, Chaos does not need to be monitored! And if he does, I am very capable of doing it!" "I am sorry my princess, but Queen Usa prefers someone. not so attached to him." "What!? I am very upset Setsuna! I suggest you leave!" Maroko turned away from Pluto. "Very well. But I will still monitor Chaos!" With that, Pluto left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	15. Chao's Resurrection part 3

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS'S RESURRECTION PART 3!  
  
(Continued from Chaos's Resurrection Part 2!)  
  
"Maroko-hime, I have also been sent to monitor Chaos." "Monitor? Why?" "Queen Usa does not trust Chaos." Maroko frowned and crossed her arms. "And why not?" "I do not know." Maroko sighed. "Well, Chaos does not need to be monitored! And if he does, I am very capable of doing it!" "I am sorry my princess, but Queen Usa prefers someone. not so attached to him." "What!? I am very upset Setsuna! I suggest you leave!" Maroko turned away from Pluto. "Very well. But I will still monitor Chaos!" With that, Pluto left.  
  
"Will she really be watching me?" "I guess so." "I don't think I want that." "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Tora jumped in the window. "Hello meat bag. Chaos." Maroko frowned. "Hello Tora." She said. "What now?" Tora walked over and jumped onto Chaos's shoulder. She purred. "Hey! Get off!" "YEAH! OFF OF CHAOS!" "Make me." Maroko grabbed Tora and tried to pull her off of Chaos. In fear, Tora sunk her claws into Chaos's shoulder. Chaos screamed.  
  
Once Tora had finally left, things slowly returned to as normal as they could. "Stupid cat. Are you sure your alright Chaos?" Chaos nodded. "That's nothing." Maroko nodded and sat down. "I suppose if your insides are blown up, being scratched by a kitten isn't much."  
  
After a few minutes, Maroko was finally able to force Chaos to go to the park, it was random, but she wanted to. "I don't like public places." He said. Maroko nodded. "I guess not. But in that case." She hugged him. "Thank you for coming." Chaos blushed.  
  
"Your majesty," Silence stood in front of Queen Hapso. A small pink energy ball floated above her hand. It rose high into the air and grew bigger. An image of Chaos appeared in it. "I have found the Living Quarters of Chaos and where he is currently." Queen Hapso smiled. "Good. Have Black Creator bring you a monster."  
  
Chaos stopped short. "What is it?" Maroko asked. "I don't know. I can feel something." Maroko looked around. "I can't see anything." "Maybe you better hide." "Hide? A warrior never hides!" Chaos nodded. Hmm. He turned to one of the trees. "Hello Chaos." Came a light, almost happy but dangerous voice. "Who is that?" Maroko asked. Chaos shook his head. "I do not know."  
  
"Chaos." The voice had grown impatient and a little scared. A girl about the age of twenty-one with short tiger striped hair (brown striped vertically with tan) and red eyes immerged from the Tree. "Don't you remember me?" Chaos gasped. "Silence?" She smiled. "Yes Chaos." She hugged him.  
  
"Grr." Maroko tugged on the back of Chaos's shirt. "Chaos! Who is this?" She asked impatiently. Like all Tsukino (Usagi, Chibi Usa and even Batafurai) she was overly protective of people she loved and jealous when it came to guys. "Huh? Oh! Maroko, this is my friend Silent Fear." "I would assume from the Neo Dreamers?" Chaos nodded. "You all seem to have common names."  
  
Silence was just noticing Maroko. "Oh. who are you?" "I'm Maroko. And get off my boyfriend!" "YOUR boyfriend!?" Maroko grabbed one of Chaos's arms and tried to pull him away from Silence. "LET GO!" "YOU!" "HEY! ENOUGH!" Chaos pulled his arms from them and they fell down. "I will not be stretched." Maroko nodded and hugged Chaos's arm. Silence did the same. "Chaos!" "Chaos!" Chaos sighed. "Let go Maroko." Maroko let go. "And you Silence." Silence let go of his arm. "Now why ARE you here?" "Well, actually Chaos. I was sent to kill you."  
  
"What?" "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!" "Maroko. back away." Maroko did as Chaos commanded. "Why Silence?" "Well, I was made a general for Queen Hapso. My only mission was to kill you!" "But. Why?" Silence shook her head. "I don't know. Oh! That reminds me." She grabbed Maroko by the arm and started into her eyes. Maroko started back. "You are now under my power." "No I'm not." Silence screamed. "BUT! BUT! BUT- HOW!?" "Silence, don't try to hypnotize her. She is not from Earth." "Then who ARE you?" "I am Princess Maroko Serenity Fushigi Helio of the Future Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"Princess? CHAOS!" Chaos blushed a little. "Well?" Maroko asked. "Well, what?" "I thought you were about to kill Chaos." Silence nodded. She hugged Chaos.  
  
"Chaos.. This doesn't have to happen. If you join us. We'll gladly take you back. Please." Chaos shook is head. "I'm a lot happier here. Why don't you quit the Neo Dreamers and live of Earth?" Maroko glared at Silence. "Well, I'm not taking care of her!" Silence glared back at Maroko. "Please Chaos! Don't you remember when we were little? We both wanted to help fight for the Neo Dreamers. We were right then. Please. Just remember Chaos."  
  
Two little children sat in a dark room. One with long white hair about five years old, the other with short brown hair about three years old, obviously, Chaos and Silence. "Teki?" Silence asked, looking up to her friend. He smiled. "Yeah Bijin?" "Will the Neo Dreamers ever succeed? Will those of us without families soon have homes when Hapso rules the world?" Chaos nodded. "Of course! And we'll all live happily!" Silence, or Bijin laid her head on Chaos/Teki's lap. "And will we live together? In a home with a mother and a father?" Chaos/Teki nodded. "Of course!" Silence/Bijin shivered. "Don't be scared! We'll be fine!" Chaos/Teki hugged Silence/Bijin. "And well rule the world and be happy together for ever and ever."  
  
"Do you remember the promise you made me? We would be happy and rule the world for ever and ever." Chaos nodded. "I do remember. But I'm afraid I can't keep that promise. I'm too happy here." Silence sniffled. "Do you care about me anymore?" "Of course, but I can't do that." "Is it HER?" Silence pointed to Maroko. "A little, yes." Maroko hugged Chaos. "He's different! He's good now!" "Hold up Maroko." Tora walked over to them from behind. "He's not fully good. Part of his heart is blackened from his evil deeds." "What's that?" "Chibi Tora. A Guardian Moon Cat."  
  
"Yes." Tora jumped onto Silence's head. "Hmm. You're not fully evil either. Your heart is lightened by the fact Chaos is okay and with you once again. Although, your love for him is battling your mission and the hatred you feel for Maroko. I like you. Very dark." Silence pushed Tora off her head. "Stupid cat." Tora hissed and scratched her leg. "OW! Chaos!" Silence hugged him.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. This is weirding me out." Tora jumped onto his shoulders. "Tora? What do you think?" Tora purred. "I think you should become a cat and marry ME!" Maroko and Silence glared and Tora and Maroko even made a noise like a growl. "I'm just kidding! I think Chaos needs to think AWAY from you two! This is hard for him. You must put your OWN feelings aside and think about Chaos."  
  
"Hey! Tora! Why are you so nice to Chaos?" "Oh, I was going to tell you later but I'm going to quit as a Moon Cat and just live with Chaos!" She purred and nudged him. "Huh? Oh great. I hate cats." "That's why I love ya!" Maroko nodded and left. Silence sighed and disappeared. "Are you really going to quit as Maroko's Moon Cat?" "Sure! I hate being a Moon Cat! And your so much darker then all the others! Stupid Maroko doesn't understand me!" "And I do?"  
  
"Well Silence?" "He got away your majesty! Taken away by THIS girl!" A picture of Maroko illuminated in the small pink ball. "I think if we're going to get rid of Chaos, we need to be rid of HER!" "Not so fast! I've tried to kill that girl, she's got nothing!" "But." Silence tried to think. Unless I can get them to attack Maroko, I'll never get Chaos! "SHE IS A SAILOR SCOUT!" Silence yelled. Oh no! They'll never believe that! "Really? Stargazer, find some monsters. I like the work your doing Silent Fear. But don't fail to kill Chaos once she is gone."  
  
"You see Chaos, What it all comes down to, is that you must choose. Now, I would choose-" "Maroko?" "No, I would choose Silent Fear and be a Neo Dreamer. But you've been up that road and it's a dead end! Literally." Tora laughed and Chaos nodded. "I would suppose it would be safer with Maroko." Tora nodded. "But you've only known Maroko a little while, and Silence was your best friend." Chaos nodded and leaned against a tree. "But Maroko had brought me back from the dead." "If you hadn't have fallen in love with her, you wouldn't have died." Chaos nodded. "But if I had fallen in love Silence while in the Neo Dreamers I would have died anyway." Tora nodded. "You should think it all over. I'm going to go. Oh, but here!"  
  
Tora did a back flip and a small lavender Calculator fell on the ground. "I stole that from Maroko." It had a symbol for each Planet and then one shaped like a cat. "You push that one to get in touch with me!" "What about the others?" "They call the Elemental Scouts in the Future and the final four call the other Scouts. The Saturn button for Bata-Chan, The Uranus button for Usagi- Chan and the Neptune button for Chibi-Usa-Chan, But don't touch the Pluto button, it connects to Sailor Pluto and she'll kill me if she knows I gave that to you!" "What about the other buttons?" "They add numbers together and do a thing called Math. I'll be at Bata- Chan's house! See ya!" Tora ran off.  
  
Chaos sat and thought. Why should I have to do this? I love them both. He looked up at the sky. But I much prefer Earth at the Neo Dreamers base. And after what they did to me. But I should think of Silence. Not them. He sighed. Silence was my best friend since I was just a kid! But do I love her? She's. just my friend. I don't think I want her to be any more. Chaos stood up. He looked at the purple calculator. "How do I work this?" He pushed a button and Bata appeared on it. She was drinking a soda and didn't seem to notice it was on. "HEY!" Bata screamed and soda shot out of her nose. "OW! THE BUBLES HURT!" "Batafurai! Do you know where Maroko is?"  
  
"Poor Chaos." "Chaos? I thought you would feel bad for Maroko!" Tora and Devin slept on Bata's bed. Tora had agreed to stop chasing Devin for a while. "Yeah, Chaos is the one with the biggest problem!" "I would assume Maroko. She had ONE wish and she brought Chaos back to life. Now this other girl is around." Tora nodded. "But Chaos died protecting Maroko, she brought him back to life and he was happy with her. But his best friend now comes, reminding him that he promised they would be together, and now he has to choose. Maroko and Silence are at each other's thoughts and both are claiming him! He has not control over it, and if he doesn't do something fast, they'll kill each other!" Devin nodded. "I guess your right. Poor Chaos." Tora nodded and looked out Bata's window.  
  
"I hope he is alright." "Why?" "Well."  
  
Maroko sat down next to the bridge and looked at the sky. "Oh. Why did this have to happen? I finally got Chaos to myself and now this other kid comes. oh." She sighed and looked over to the bridge. "Huh?" Silence was standing on the bridge watching the water. "Why does she look so sad?" Maroko stood up. "I guess she feels the same way. Konnichiwa Silence." Silence turned to Maroko and smirked. "Hello."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	16. Chao's Resurrection part 4

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS'S RESURRECTION PART 4!  
  
(Continued from Chaos's Resurrection Part 3!)  
  
Maroko sat down next to the bridge and looked at the sky. "Oh. Why did this have to happen? I finally got Chaos to myself and now this other kid comes. oh." She sighed and looked over to the bridge. "Huh?" Silence was standing on the bridge watching the water. "Why does she look so sad?" Maroko stood up. "I guess she feels the same way. Konnichiwa Silence." Silence turned to Maroko and smirked. "Hello."  
  
Maroko smiled. Hey, maybe we could learn to get along. "Maroko, I am glad you're here. You see, my mission has changed!" Maroko's smiled widened. "Really!? So you don't have to kill Chaos!? That's great!" "Yes." Silence smiled still, but not joyfully, evilly. Maroko frowned. "What is it?" "Well you see," She pulled out a medallion. "TESS! ARISE!" a pink beam shot from the medallion and a green, slimy mucus monster formed. "My new mission is to kill you."  
  
Maroko screamed and tried to run. But Tess, the mucus monster, grabbed her by her foot and began to pull her towards him. Silence sat on the bridge to watch the fun. Maroko dug into her pocket. "Ahh! My Calculator Thingy! Where did it go!? How am I supposed to call the others? I got to think quickly. If I transform. Silence will know my power. If I don't." She looked at the monster dangling her above its head.  
  
"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!" Maroko looked over and smiled. "I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" Little Moon jumped down. The monster dropped Maroko and slowly slithered towards Little Moon. "Maroko, You okay!?" Maroko nodded. "Thanks, what are you doing here?" "Chaos told me he was looking for you, so I knew you would be here!" The Tess monster still hadn't reached Little Moon. "Pretty Pathetic Monster huh?" Maroko picked up a stick and walked up to the monster She poked it and it exploded, sending goo everywhere.  
  
"That was it? Man, I thought you would do better Silence. I defeated your monster and I'm just a normal human monkey slave. I mean child." "CHIKUSHO!" Silence disappeared. "Come on. Chaos is looking for you."  
  
"Why did you choose her?" "Because I think I love her." Tora sat down. "I guess so. Well, thanks for calling me! Devin was freaking out when I told him I was quitting being a Guardian Moon Cat." "You should reconsider that." "Why?" "You can talk."  
  
"Chaos! I found her." Chaos smiled. "Thank you Batafurai. Maroko." Chaos turned away. Tora smiled and walked up to her. "Maroko. Chaos has something to say!" Tora jumped onto her shoulder. "Which is?" "He decided who he likes!" "Yes." Chaos blushed. "I think. umm. Bata, would you leave?" Bata smiled and left. Maroko turned away. She wasn't sure if she would like the news. A few tears formed in her eyes, afraid of what may happen. "I think I know. who I love."  
  
"Well?" "Stargazer gave me Tess." "Tess? We don't have monster named Tess do we?" "No. It was just a pile of goo." Queen Hapso frowned. "So your mission is failed and you have chosen to blame Stargazer?" Silence frowned. "Your majesty-" "No more from you Silence. Just do away with the both of them." Silence nodded and disappeared.  
  
Tears slowly dripped down Maroko's cheeks. But a weak smiled formed at her lips. She threw her arms around Chaos. Chaos was a bit surprised. "Tora?" "I think you did the right thing!" Tora smiled and walked over to Chaos. She purred. Maroko kissed Chaos. "I love you too."  
  
Silence decided to take her own monster. "Hmm. Baiku." "He's the strongest monster!" Silence turned around. Black Creator was taking care of some of the Medallions where the monsters were kept. "Really? The strongest?" "Yes, virtually impossible to be destroyed. The only problem is, once he's realized, he cannot be put back, and he will kill anything! Even Queen Hapso! We're afraid to let him out even to feed him. He's been starving for the past twenty years." "I'll take this one!" "He is saved for the Queen." "But Black Creator. I need this Monster! I need him! The Sailor Scouts and Maroko must die!" He nodded. "But Baiku would also kill you!" She nodded. "I guess he would. I'll go look at the other ones. Maybe Kimasu." "She's a strong one!" Black Creator turned his back to put something down. Quickly she pocketed Baiku. I don't care what it takes Maroko will DIE!  
  
Silence walked outside the room but was stopped by Black Creator. "I saw you take Baiku. You have under estimated his power. He will listen to know on and he will kill everything." Silence starred at the Medallion. "He is the Dark Destroyer. He kills until nothing is left but himself. If you think I am lying, just try me."  
  
"BAIKU ARISE!" Nothing happened. "He also has a special password!" "CHIKUSHO WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!?" Black creator took Baiku from her hand. "I am not qualified to realize that information!" He turned on his heal and left. Chikusho! I'll have to fight her on my own! Silence smiled. That should be fun.  
  
Tora smiled. It was good to see Maroko and Chaos were happy. Maroko's a pretty good person. I think maybe I should stay and be a Guardian Moon Cat. She smiled. "Glad my humans are happy!" Tora began to walk away but heard a noise. "Huh." She went to inspect. A hand reached out and pulled her in. Silence held a knife to her neck. "What!? Chikusho, It's just the cat!" Silence thought for a moment. "Alright kitty, you belong to Chaos, who did he choose?" Tora stared at the Knife. "The one with a knife to my throat?" Silence smiled. "Good.." She threw Tora away. Tora landed out of the woods and on the path.  
  
"Did she just throw me? NO ONE THROWS CHIBI TORA!" Tora ran off to get the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Maroko looked over to the bushes. "I thought I heard something..." "It was probably Tora. " Maroko nodded. Silence came running in. "Chaos.?" "Silence. I have made my decision." Maroko nodded and kissed him. Chaos blushed a bit and looked away. "So. This is how it all ends? You choose some weird Moon kid and I'm left behind in the dust? Well, no. Not me. NO ONE LEAVES ME BEHIND! I SWORE I WOULD NEVER BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!" She took out a golden sword with gems down the middle of it.  
  
"Okay Moon Kid! Let's see what you can do." Maroko smirked. "Silence! Maroko! Stop this!" "KEEP OUT OF IT YOU YAROU!" Maroko nodded to Chaos and he backed away. "Okay Kid, you going to fight me alone or what?" "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	17. Chao's Resurrection part 5

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS'S RESURRECTION PART 5!  
  
(Continued from Chaos's Resurrection Part 4!)  
  
"Okay Moon Kid! Let's see what you can do." Maroko smirked. "Silence! Maroko! Stop this!" "KEEP OUT OF IT YOU YAROU!" Maroko nodded to Chaos and he backed away. "Okay Kid, you going to fight me alone or what?" "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!"  
  
In a blinking purple light, Maroko disappeared and Sailor Mystery Moon took her place! Silence gasped. "I was right. You ARE one of those sailor scouts." Mystery Moon smirked. "Yeah! I'm one of them!" Mystery Moon seemed to glow for a second then fall under a trance. The pupil in her eyes shrunk and became her eyes seemed to glow. "SWORD OF BATTLE!!!" A sword appeared in Mystery Moon's hand. She smirked and charged at Silence.  
  
Silence dove out of the way but Mystery Moon cut her leg with her sword. "What's going on?" She jumped again and extended her sword. The swords clashed. They kept fighting. Tora ran into the clearing where Mystery Moon and Silence were fighting. "Oh no!" "No, this may be good." The other scouts turned to Tora. "I asked Setsuna about Maroko's sword of Battle. She said that because of Maroko's trance state, she could only see evil. And she attacks everything with a black heart!" "So.. While Silence can see us and everything else, Mystery Moon can only see her?" Tora nodded.  
  
They continued fighting until Mystery Moon knocked Silence's sword away from her. Silence back up against a tree. Mystery raised her sword high into the air, preparing to deliver the final blow, but suddenly, the sword she held, disappeared. "Huh?" "What's going on Tora!?" "Oh no. Maroko's attack takes up so much energy, that. it's all gone." "She has no more energy!?" Mystery's eyes resumed to normal, her Sailor Suit disappeared and she fell to the ground. Silence opened one eye and stood up. "Huh?" She kicked Maroko with her foot.  
  
"What type of attack is that? Humph! Worthless piece of... I'll finish her off quickly." She held her hand above Maroko. "NO! I AM SAILOR MOON!" "I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON!" "AND I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Silence ignored them and a tiny black beam formed from her palm.  
  
The small beam shot forward and went threw Maroko's chest. Her eyes flashed open once but slowly closed. "MAROKO!" Chaos finally found himself able to move. He ran towards Maroko. He dropped down next to her and picked her up. "Maroko." Maroko didn't move.  
  
"Well, I suppose my work here is done." "Not so fast Silent Fear." Chaos stood up. Silence turned around. "Yes Chaos?" "I'm not letting you leave." "Chaos?" He glared at her. A small blue beam formed in his hand. It began to grow. "Chaos?" He held his hand up. "I'm sorry Silence." The beam shot forward but Silence dodged it. It hit a tree and exploded. "Come on!" "SUPER SONIC BELL!" Chibi Moon rung her bell. Silence screamed and covered her ears. But Chaos also covered her ears. "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" Little moon tossed a Rose Bud at Silence; she batted it away with her hand. It hit Chaos and exploded. "Sailor Scouts. I think I'll take care of this battle." They nodded and stepped back.  
  
Chaos and Silence shot energy blasts back and forth. Tora sighed. "Oh, This is just to much! I can't tell what's going on!" Tora took a step forward. "Tora! Don't interfere!" Tora didn't listen and bolted onto the battlefield. She pounced onto Silence and bit her leg. She screamed. "YOU STUPID CAT!" She grabbed Tora and threw her into an oncoming Blast. "TORA!" Tora hit the blast and fell to the ground. "Tora."  
  
Tora lay lifeless on the field next to Maroko. "Silence." Silence looked up at Chaos. "You claim to love me but you kill my friends. I will not let this continue." Chaos held up his hand. A small silver beam appeared. It glowed with an odd presence. "Chaos." The beam shot for his hand and struck Silence right threw her stomach. She clutched herself and fell to the ground. "Chaos." She lay still for a bit. "Is she dead Chaos?" "No. I didn't kill her." "Why not!?" "No matter what she does, she was still my closest friend." Chaos sat down next to Maroko. "Now, How do I use this Eternal Crystal?" "You can't use it!" Chaos nodded. "When Maroko brought me back to life, she said the Crystal was inside of me. How does it work?" They shook their heads. "We don't know. I would think Tora would know." "Chikusho!"  
  
Around this time, Silence arose and went back to the Neo Dreamers, plotting her revenge.  
  
Chaos closed his eyes. There has to be a way for this to work. If Maroko could use it to bring me back then why can't I do the same? Chaos reached over and picked up Tora. Poor Tora. He placed his hand on Tora's chest. A small golden Moon appeared on his forehead. Tora began to glow and she opened her eyes. "Huh?" The Crescent Moon disappeared and Tora stopped glowing. Chaos opened his eyes. "It worked." "Oh no!" Tora jumped onto Chaos. "You cannot use the Crystal to Bring anyone back to life! It will kill you!" Tora nudged him. "You can't use the Crystal." "But. What about Maroko?" Tora shook her head. "You can't do anything Chaos! You were able to bring me back because I'm just a cat! Humans take a lot more life force then cats do." "So, to bring Maroko back to life I would need." "A different life Force!" Chaos sighed. "Is there any other way?" "No. You would need to use the Eternal Silver Crystal!" "Haven't I been doing that all along?" "Yes, you have. You'll kill you're self if you do. but."  
  
"Now, to do this, you will need to get the Crystal." "How?" Tora sat next to him. "Closely how you brought me back to life. Now close your eyes." Chaos closed his eyes. "Oh, Chaos." He opened his eyes. "What?" "I might not have mentioned this, but if the Crystal leaves your body and is used to fuel someone else's. You die." He nodded. "Okay." Tora frowned and licked his hand. "I'll miss you! Your a lot more fun to have around then just Maroko." He smiled. "Don't pick on her anymore."  
  
Chaos closed his eyes. He placed his hand on Maroko's chest. The Crescent Moon appeared on his forehead. He trembled as the energy left his body and flocked into Maroko's. Maroko began to glow. Her eyes opened and slowly, color returned to them. She blinked and sat up. "Oh! What happened!?" Maroko looked around. Tora sniffed and jumped onto Maroko's lap. "Maroko." Maroko looked over to Chaos, lying on the ground. "CHAOS!" She jumped up knocking Tora off her lap. She sat down and put his head on her lap. "Chaos." "Maroko. I'm afraid." Maroko began to cry.  
  
Something silver caught her eye. "Huh?" She picked it up. "It's the Eternal Silver Crystal." She smiled and held closely. "I wish." She made her silent wish and the Crystal began to glow. It flew out of her hands and into Chaos's Chest. The Crescent Moon appeared on his head. He opened his jet black eyes. "Maroko?" She hugged him. "Chaos!" Tora smiled. "Wow, who didn't see that one coming?"  
  
Maroko smiled and helped Chaos up. "What happened?" "He beat up Silence." "Did you kill her?" "No." Maroko sighed. "Oh well."  
  
Maroko, Tora and Chaos went home. "I'm happy this whole thing is over!" "I wouldn't count on it! Since Silence got away, that means she'll come back!" Maroko sighed. "Oh man!" "Yeah, It's not over by a long shot!"  
  
"Your majesty!" "Enough Silence." "But your majesty! Please!" "NO SILENCE! I AM TIRED OF YOUR FAILURE! I WANT CHAOS DEAD NOW!" "What about Maroko?" "That human will be no threat to us. I have seen no evidence of her being Sailor Moon, so get back to work." "BUT I HAVE SEEN HER TRANSFORM!" "NO EXCUSES!" Silence left the room. "I don't care what it takes. Maroko will die."  
  
FIN! 


	18. The Cheat

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
THE CHEAT!  
  
(Warning: If you feel emotions, get a CAT scan!)  
  
Maroko dragged Chaos threw the Park. "Come on!" She said gleefully. "Maroko, You know I hate public places." Maroko stopped. "I know, but I want to go!" She continued to drag him threw the city. He had no power over Maroko.  
  
"Well? Where are we going this time?" "Usagi told me about a Crown Video Arcade!" Chaos sighed again. "Video games? Shouldn't you be training and learning your powers?" "You hang out with Tora to much! I'm in whatever year this is! She acts like it's still boring like where I'm from! Although, I'm surprised the people here haven't discovered Gateway of Time." "Gateway of Time?" Maroko nodded. "It's a Silver Gateway in the Center of the Universe splitting Time in half! One side is the Past the other is the Future. The Gate is small but there is no other way of Time travel! Sometimes the spirits of the dead and sleeping arrive in hopes of reliving something. Whenever someone arrives, it is Setsuna's job to see if they are worthy to pass threw the Gates of Time!" Chaos nodded. "I see. Very complicated." She nodded.  
  
Maroko stopped short in front of a small cheery building. "Cool!" She dragged Chaos into it. "Oh, this is so stupid. Don't they realize their wasting their lives?" Maroko nodded. "Probably!" Chaos shook his head. "I'm not staying in here." "I'll meet you outside in a minute, Okay? I want to find Usagi." Chaos walked outside and sat on a brick wall waiting for Maroko.  
  
In the shadows, two girls spoke. One was a bit tubby. Very tubby. She had short brown hair just past her ears and thin glasses. She wasn't very attractive. She whispered to the other person and pointed to Chaos. The second girl nodded and walked over to Chaos. "Hi there."  
  
Chaos turned around. The girl that stood in front of him was very lovely! She had long black hair just past her shoulders and green eyes. But her eyes we not normal. They had no pupil. Just a dot of green. She had a Pink Peasant blouse and tight, low-ride jeans. She smiled and jumped onto the wall next to Chaos. "Hello." Chaos stared at her. "Hi.?" He turned away. Hurry up Maroko. This girl is creeping me out. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Maroko said to be nice to the humans. This sucks. "Waiting for someone."  
  
"I'm Utsukushii. You know." She put her hand on Chaos's. "Umm." "Your pretty cute." Chaos tried to back away but she held his hand to tightly. "Umm.." Chaos stared at her. He was very confused. "Excuse me?" She giggled. Chaos still tried to get away. She leaned over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey! GET OFF!" She giggled again and picked her head up. She leaned over and kissed Chaos on the cheek. "HEY!" Chaos pushed her off the wall. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Chaos jumped up and ran off. The girl's friend came out of the shadows behind the wall. She grabbed something under her armpit and threw off the costume. Silence smiled. "Perfect timing Utsukushii. Maroko saw all. Oh, but now you are of no need to me." She stared into her eyes and Utsukushii blinked twice. Her pupils returned. "Huh. Oh! What happened? I was going to Cheerleader practice. How did I get here?" She began to walk away but stopped and tuned around. She stared at Silence who just smirked. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing." Silence turned away.  
  
Maroko had seen Utsukushii kiss Chaos. She left quickly. Her heart wasn't able to bare it. She ran straight home. "Tora. let me in." "No." "Why not?" "You didn't say the password." "TORA LET ME IN NOW BEFORE I BUST THIS DOOR DOWN!" There was a short pause and the door unlocked. "Geez, humans are so boring." Maroko ran inside and collapse on the couch in tears. "Oh, umm, they're not that bad. You not even a human anyway!" Maroko ignored her. "I think I better make myself lost for a bit." Tora dove out the window and onto a wall. "I'll find Chaos! He'll have something for me to do!"  
  
Tora found Chaos in the woods. He was trying to wipe something off his cheek. She jumped onto his shoulders. "Hello Chaos. Oh ho ho! What's this?" She nudged up against his cheek and erased the lipstick. "So this is what Maroko was upset about, Chaos has found another girl." "WHAT?" "Come on Chaos! We don' need Maroko." Chaos looked terribly sad. "Huh? Hey! Chaos!" Tora bit his ear. "Cut it out. Don't act so mopey." Chaos shook his head and stared at Tora. "This is really weird."  
  
"Maroko is very upset." "Why?" "I don't know. probably because you found out the little secret." "What secret?" "That humans are way more fun then Maroko. I say we dump her and go out on the road together! We'll be circus freaks- we'll, you'll be the freak, I'll just handle the cash flow. would you mind growing a beard and dressing up as a woman?" "Yes. I would. But still. I didn't do anything." "Then why was there lipstick on you?" "I was waiting for Maroko and some girl kissed me." "Well, I won't say you're lying but the evidence does point that way. wow, you're here less then a day and you're already getting some action. I envy you, not greatly, more of just the way you hurt Maroko." "I don't want to hurt Maroko." "Then we have to find a way for you two to make up. and we also have to find someone to pin this on." "I'm pretty sure Silence has something to do with it."  
  
Tora and Chaos wandered out of the woods and to Maroko's apartment but the doors and windows were all locked. "Maroko.?" Chaos whispered. Tora rammed the door with her head and hissed. "MAROKO! I WANT IN!" Maroko didn't respond. "MAROKO!" "Let her rest! I don't know what was wrong, but I know this is my fault.".  
  
Tora let Chaos back to the woods in the park. "Well, if we stay in one place, Silence will come." "I'm already here."  
  
Silence ran to Chaos and threw her arms around him. "Oh Chaos! I was so worried! To hear Maroko left you out here alone, with nowhere to go. you must be devastated! Please, you have no where to go. please come with me." "No." "What!? You have to be kidding." "Even if I have no place to go, I don't want to go with you! You did this, I know. You have to understand, you're a friend. that's it." "NO!" Silence yelled. "You promised." Silence began to cry. She turned away from him. "You had promised. oh look. I've gone and upset myself." "Don't cry. just understand."  
  
Maroko walked slowly threw the park, although she suspected Chaos and Tora would be there, it was the only way she could think to calm herself down.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Ow!" "Now what's all that racket?" Maroko asked. She followed the voices to where Silence and Chaos were fighting.  
  
"Just go away. Stop disturbing my life. I'm finally happy here." "It's not my fault! It's Ut. Ut. That cheerleader who kissed you!" "BUT YOU HYPNOTIZED HER!" "That's so ridiculous." "You admitted it." "So, so what?" "You're not making sense anymore." "Does love make sense? It doesn't." Chaos stared at her. Silence leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Just come with me. and be a good boy. you have no where left to go."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! AND GET YOU LIPS AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! SAILOR MYSTER MOON," Maroko, as mystery Moon leaped from the tree she was standing on and landed a few meters away from Silence and Chaos. "IS HERE TO PUNISH YOU!" Mystery Moon struck a pose.  
  
"Oh crap, she's here to punish me."Chaos said. "Not you baka!" Tora yelled. "She's here to punish Silence." "Oh. okay."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING TO HURT US!" Silence turned away from Mystery Moon and hugged Chaos. "Oh Chaos, couldn't we just live together. leave this little girl behind. I mean honestly, she's fourteen, that's nine years younger then you. you'll get arrested." "What? I didn't know that." "IN THE NAME OF THE EARTH, THE MOON AND MY RELATIONSHIP'S FUTURE! I WILL PUNISH YOU!" "Yeah, yeah, that's great kid. Chaos, let's go away together." "But. you're just my friend." "KYAAA!" Maroko flew at Silence and kicked her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Both Silence and Maroko fell down crying, Maroko holder her foot and Silence holding her head. "Maroko!" Chaos bent down to help her. "Are you okay?" "HEY! I GOT KICKED IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD HERE! HOW ABOUT SOME SYMPATHY! Oh you guys suck." Silence disappeared.  
  
"You probably sprained your ankle. try to stay off it for a bit." Maroko sniffled and nodded. "Please don't cry. No one can be happy if you're upset." "Okay. Chaos-" "I'm sorry." "You. are?" "I'm not sure exactly what I did, I don't think I ever will be. But, I know I made you cry and I'm sorry about whatever I did." "I forgive you. if you promise you'll stay will me. and we can always be together." "Other then the age difference- are you sure your fourteen?" "Yes." "Damn it.. Other then the age difference, I think we'll be okay. no wonder that Setsuna wanted to keep an eye on me. If my daughter was hanging around a boy nearly twice her age I'd be pretty pissed too." ".What?" "Ummm... Never mind." Chaos picked up Maroko and carried her home. Tora followed slowly. She sighed. "They're a cute couple. but I can't help but know this isn't going to be the only trial their love will face.but. if they can be happy as they are. Then maybe." Tora shook her head. "Hey wait, I'm a cat and Maroko rival in love! What am I doing just sitting here! I have to get make sure they don't get too close. for my queen." And myself!  
  
FIN! 


	19. Evil Arises

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
EVIL ARISES! THE KING HAS AWOKEN!  
  
(A chilling story of one child and her socks.)  
  
After the defeat of the neo dreamers, nearly all of them were gone except for a few who had left their base, and Silence who had stayed behind out a lack for a home. She tried desperately to patch things up with Chaos and he eventually forgave her.  
  
"Chaos." "Silence." "You must listen to me! They're evil!" "They are not." "Please Chaos! I've been your only friend for so long. You have to trust me!" "I do. I just don't believe you!" "You have too!" "Why should I?" "I know! I know Chaos! I'm your best friend. We were close before we were sheltered by the Neo Dreamers." Chaos nodded. "I know but-" "Chaos! I'm the only Neo Dreamer left." "Then why are you a Neo Dreamer?" "Because they were right! Queen Hapso was right!" "She was wrong."  
  
"She was not! It's those Sailor Scouts! They have poisoned your mind! Remember how much fun we had together?" Chaos shook his head. "I can't really remember very much." "See! Do you remember anything from your past?" "No." "But you've always trusted me. How long have you known these Sailor Scouts that you can trust them?" Silence hugged Chaos. "I trust you. You know I wouldn't lie to you! They're evil. We're good."  
  
"Tora? Have you seen my other sock?" "MAROKO! WE'RE LATE!" "Are we?" "YES! LET'S GO!" "Fine. Wait. Why are you so eager?" "Bata-Chan is going to bring Devin along! I'll get to have fun terrorizing him!" Maroko laughed.  
  
"It's so good to take a day off! Since the Neo Dreamers are gone we can all just relax!" Devin ran past them screaming. Maroko and Bata laughed. "But I have to go home soon." "I know. I do too." Maroko sighed. "I'll miss it here on Earth. it's the most magical place in the Universe!"  
  
"You've been living here?" "The Neo Dreamers are gone so I've taken over!" Silence led Chaos threw the Neo Dreamers lair. "Chaos." "No Silence. I'm actually happy with Maroko." "Then why are you here?" "Because you're a friend." "Just a friend?" "And no more then that." "Of course. But let me show you something."  
  
Maroko looked around. "What is it?" "I don't know. But I just got a bad feeling." "Is it another villain?" "Yes."  
  
"A pure black crystal?" "I don't know what it does, but it was the only part of a crystal called the Black Poison Crystal that survived. It was taken from the future and has incredible powers!" "Then shouldn't you put it down?" "BLACK POISON CRYSTAL!" Silence yelled and threw the Crystal into the air. It landed softly with a 'tink'. "That not how you call upon a Crystals power!" "It isn't?" "No. You have to hold it close to your heart, close your eyes, and make your wish." Silence picked up the Crystal. "Worth a shot." She closed her eyes and the Crystal began to glow.  
  
Maroko screamed and fell to her knees. "MAROKO! Are you okay!? Do you need a doctor?" "It's getting stronger. It's coming." "What is!?" "Nemesis." Maroko fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
A black form appeared and shot from the Crystal. It took the form of a human and slowly faded into view. The person looked just like Maroko, she had the same eyes, but she had black hair and a black Sailor Suit. She held a large dark blue rod in hand. Silence screamed. "This isn't it! I didn't wish for that!" "SILENCE FOOLS! I AM SAILOR NEMESIS AND YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY CRYSTAL! I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH AS A REWARD BUT BE WARNED! It will coast you dearly."  
  
"Why does she look like Maroko?" Chaos asked himself out loud. Silence stood up. "One wish huh?" She smiled. "I know what I want!" "Silence! Don't!" Silence closed her eyes. The crystal glowed again and Nemesis nodded. "Your wish has been cast. It will now be granted!"  
  
"Maroko! You'll be okay!" Bata had sent Tora and Devin to call an ambulance. They were loading Maroko onto a stretcher. A policeman was asking Bata some questions.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Bata shook her head. "I don't understand! She was fine a minute ago." "Did she say anything?" "Well, yes. She said it was growing stronger and it was coming but I don't know who or what 'it' is!" The officer finished writing everything down. "Very well. I'll take this to the station. Could I just get some personal information so we can contract you again?" "Oh, sure."  
  
"What just happened?" Chaos asked. "Nothing, a warrior has fallen somewhere but it is not important." "Why did they die?" "I needed their power!" Nemesis waved her stick above her head. "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FROM MY CURSE! NOW USE THE POWER TO REVERSE! THE HEART THATS PURE SHALL NOW BE BLACK! WITH OUT SIGHT WHEN HE LOOKS BACK!" She hit Chaos on the head with her staff. "Ow! What did you do that fo-" Chaos stopped suddenly. His eyes grew and he fell to the ground. "What did you do?" "As you wished, the one deemed Chaos no longer carries a pure heart, and has no memory of just about anything." Silence smiled. "Thank you." "But now it comes to pay the price!" "Price?" "Yes, the price for awakening me and having me use my powers." "What is the price?" "Life."  
  
Silence gasped and backed away. Nemesis smirked and reached her hand out. It shot forward and went straight threw Silence's chest. She gasped for breath and fell to the ground. A blood of sticky blood forming around her. Nemesis smirked, raised her wand in the air and disappeared.  
  
"Will she be alright?" "I'm not sure. The police said the hospital would call when Maroko gets better." "I hope she'll be okay." "And they still don't know what caused it?" Bata shook her head. "Nope. The police said she wasn't breathing but her heart was still beating. They don't understand anything any better then we do." "What about Tora?" "She volunteered to stay with Maroko and tell us if anything happens."  
  
Chaos rubbed his head and sat up. "What happened?" He tried to remember but he couldn't think. "Oh." he stood up and looked around. "I'm home. but." ". Chaos." He looked around. "Chaos. please. help- me." He looked down at Silence. She grabbed the back of his cape. "Help me." He kicked her. "Let go of me!" Silence cried. "Worthless weakling." Chaos held his hand above her face. A purple ball formed. Silence gasped. Her eyes widened as Chaos shot the beam and left. Silence closed her eyes. A small sparkling noise filled the air, but Chaos was too far away to care. A small crystal appeared on Silence's chest.  
  
Maroko sat straight up in bed. "What happened?" She looked around. "Hey. This isn't my room." "No it isn't." Tora stood on the end of her bed. "Your in the Hospital Maroko." "Hospital?" "Yes. You passed out. You weren't breathing." "Didn't breath?" "No, but you were still alive. I'd say if you were a human you'd be dead." Maroko nodded. "I guess. Oh! Where is Chaos!?" "I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." Maroko frowned. "I had a scary dream about him. I think something's wrong with him. Anyway. I don't like this place. I want to go home." "It might not be so easy." Maroko got out of the bed and opened the window.  
  
"Maroko?" "Come on Tora!" "You're usually never any fun to play with!" Tora jumped out the window. Maroko nodded. "I know, but I don't like public places like that. I always embarrass myself!" Maroko followed her cat out the window.  
  
"MAROKO! Are you okay!?" Bata ran up to Maroko. She nodded. "Yeah. I think so." "What's wrong?" "I think something's wrong." "The same thing that happened in the Park?" She nodded. "Do you need to lie down?" "No. I'm fine now.. But I know something's wrong with Chaos." "What?" "I don't know."  
  
Maroko sighed. She hadn't seen Chaos in a week. "I'm pretty sure he's dead little girl." Tora said. Maroko burst out crying. "TORA!" Bata yelled. "I meant it as a joke, so I'm bailing!" Maroko sniffled. "It'll be okay Maroko." Oh Chaos! Where are you?  
  
Chaos had begun to lead and command. He had somehow found a large load of people to serve under him.  
  
Whenever Chaos slept, the emotions and feelings from his memories would come to him. They haunted him. He became angry; the images wouldn't leave. He couldn't escape.  
  
"Prepare for tomorrow! I plan to start my work towards universal destruction!" Chaos sighed. These images come to me. But when I awaken. they suddenly mean nothing to me. It doesn't matter, tomorrow I will strike out. And tomorrow. the world will be mine!  
  
FIN! 


	20. The Beginning Of The End

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
THE BEGINNING OF THE END!  
  
(Rated: E for Elephantitis.)  
  
Maroko sighed. "Maroko quit sulking." Tora bit her leg. "Ow! Tora! I'm very worried." "Well what about me!? I miss him too. I'm sure he's fine. You would have the Eternal Silver Crystal if he wasn't." "Would I?" "Yes."  
  
Two fifteen-year-old boys walked down a hallway. One of them had long wavy black hair and brown eyes. His name was Kosara Aji. The other boy had light blue hair with a red stripe down the center of it. He had blue eyes and was named Hatsumi Kama.  
  
"Maroko, I have some bad news for you." "Which is? DID YOU FIND THE ETERNAL SILVER CRYSTAL!?" "No. Not that bad. You have to go to school again." "But I dropped out." "You can't. You were allowed out last year because you had already completed the eighth grade." "But now." "Now you have to go to ninth." Maroko sighed. "Why? Setsuna taught me everything! I have an education far beyond any humans on this world. I am from the future!" "It's the law on Earth that you have to go. Besides, you're not paying your own tuition, quit bitching." "But what if there's danger?" "I'll call you on this and you can ask to go to the bathroom!" Tora handed Maroko a purple watch. "I already started paying." "You did?" "Over the phone." Maroko looked around her apartment. "We have a phone?"  
  
"I just LOVE this uniform!" "You have to wear it." "Cool!" "Yes. BUT! You must not tell ANYONE about our missions or us! You cannot tell them anything! If necessary, call yourself Saila." Maroko shook her head. "Nah! I like Maroko much better then Saila!" "Okay, but remember. Nothing about Sailor Scouts; nothing about us; nothing about the Future; NOTHING about ME!" Maroko nodded. "Good. You start tomorrow morning!"  
  
Maroko walked to school carrying her bag. She wore her uniform and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. She yawned. "It's so early! Normal people don't get up until at least noon." She looked down at a watch Tora had given her to communicate with the Sailor Scouts that existed in this time period. "Now, what time did she say it started? Oh well." "MAROKO!" Tora's face appeared on the screen. "YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL NOW GO!" Maroko began to run.  
  
"Class, we have a new student, Marko Helio?" "Maroko." Some of the children snickered. "Maroko. That's a unique name!" Maroko nodded. "Well, does anyone have any questions for Maroko?" "Yeah, What's with your hair?" "Did your parents let you die it dark purple?" Maroko shook her head. "No. My hair is naturally purple." Some of the kids laughed. "How immature. I don't laugh at you for all looking alike." She whispered. "Well Maroko. You can take a seat by Aki." Maroko nodded and sat down.  
  
"Hi." Maroko turned to Aki. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello." "I'm Kaze Aki. Do you like it here so far?" Maroko shook her head. "Too boring. I have a twelfth grade education but I'm stuck here. Oh. I wasn't supposed to tell people that." Aki giggled. "It's okay! I'll keep it a secret! I like your hair." Maroko smiled. "Thank you. I like yours. I bet you fit in well." "Huh? I guess so." "You don't seem to stand out as much as I do. Your lucky." Aki thought for a moment. "I guess."  
  
The school day went quickly for Maroko. "That was tiresome." Tora nodded. "You'll be fine Maroko!" "I guess. I met a human named Aki." "Really? That's good.. Is she evil?" Maroko shook her head. "I think she's full blood human." "Does she have blood?" "I think so. Humans have blood right?" Tora sighed. "Forget it."  
  
"King Chaos?" Chaos glared at Hatsumi Kama and Kosara Aji. "Yes?" "You called for us?" "Yes, I wanted to show you this." Chaos held up a large black crystal ball.  
  
"This is a Crystal Ball made of Black Poison Crystal. The type of crystal that now fuels my body. This ball can be used to locate victims. You must not worry about how to use it. But it is important you know what it is." Chaos dropped the ball and it hovered in the air. He waved his hand across it and an image appeared in the ball. It was of a young girl. She had long purple hair and blue eyes. She was asleep. The image jumped out of the ball and onto the wall. Kama gasped. "She's-" "Maroko. I remember her from somewhere. She is very powerful and holds a great deal of strength. We must destroy her. But first we will need power. The time of power needed happens to come from Earthlings." Chaos smiled. "All we need is to take this power. It is so very simple, even you two could do it." Chaos turned to them full of hatred. "SO IF YOU FAIL IT WILL BE YOUR LIFE!" "Yes sir!" "Good." Aji and Kama left.  
  
Who is she? . Why do I know her? . .What does she know about me?  
  
FIN! 


	21. The First Attack

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
THE FIRST ATTACK!  
  
(Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, That maybe six feet, Ain't so far down - Creed, One Last Breathe)  
  
"Are you sure were allowed in here?" "Oh course we're not! But you want to see her don't you?" Kama nodded. "I guess so." Aji walked up to the Crystal Ball and waved his hand in front of it. Maroko appeared in the ball and on the wall. She was wet from head to toe and had only a towel on. (She was still in her bathroom so you can make the assumption that she just finished bathing.) Aji moved his hand over the ball moving the image. It finally stopped in front of Maroko's chest. She shivered. "Tora? Do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" A laugh came from somewhere out of sight. "You humans are so stupid." "We are not! Wait a minute." A small pink paw came up and grabbed the end of the towel. "Tora!" The cat ran off, taking the towel with her. "TORA!" Aji laughed and Kama blushed. "HEY! I HEAR SOMEONE COMING!" Kama yelled. "TURN IT OFF!" "I don't know how." "WHAT!? KING CHOAS IS COMING!" "Hide." Aji ran from the room. Kama gulped and ran up to the Crystal Ball. He waved his hand in front of it furiously. It turned off as Chaos walked in. "Just what are you doing in here?" Kama gulped.  
  
"I don't get why you're so upset!" "Tora! Just because cat's don't need to wear clothes doesn't mean humans don't have to either!" "Ah come on! It's not like any body saw you!" Maroko sighed. "From now on, when I take a bath, I'm locking you in the other room!"  
  
Maroko and Aki walked home from school together. Maroko told Aki everything she could without giving herself or her mission away. She also kept in mind not to mention Chaos or anything slightly super natural. Maroko loved spending time with her and it hurt her to have to keep everything from her. "Do you have any pets Aki?" She nodded. "Yes, I have a dog. He's a Pit Bull. But I'm really worried about him. He always comes home with scratches and bites, sometimes he's hurt so badly." She trailed off. Tears crept into her eyes. "Tora." Maroko whispered angrily. "What's that?" "Nothing. But don't worry! Your dog will be fine! I'll make sure of it!" "What can you do?" Maroko smiled. "A lot! Don't under estimate my powers! Oh, but keep your dog in your house for a while!" Aki nodded. "We tried that. He always gets out." "Follow him." "Follow him?" "Yeah!" Aki nodded. "Let's go!" Maroko called happily. "I guess." Maroko followed Aki to her home.  
  
"Mom!" Aki walked into her home. "Hey. This place it big." Maroko walked inside and looked around. A large white dog came running in the room, fangs bare ready to attack Maroko. He stopped short and sniffed the air. He ran squealing from the room, tail between his legs. "Wow, what just happened?" Aki asked. Maroko looked on her clothes. They seemed fine. She checked her backpack. It was covered in cat hair. "Oh. He must have smelt Tora." "Who's Tora?" "My cat." Aki giggled. "He's a pretty big dog! Why would he be afraid of a kitty cat?" "She's a pretty big cat."  
  
Aki introduced Maroko to her mother and explained the situation. "Following him? Are you sure that's safe?" Maroko nodded. "I follow my cat all the time. It always works! We can find where he's going and what's going on!" And where Tora is! "Well. I guess so. Be careful you two." "We will mom! Bye!" Aki opened the door and her dog, which Maroko learned was named Uccisore, bolted out side. Maroko and Aki followed him slowly.  
  
Uccisore wondered around the Park. He growled at birds and cats. Every time he did, Maroko had to remind Aki not to stop him. Finally Uccisore found Tora. "Back for more huh?" He growled. "Did that cat just talk?" Maroko shook her head. "Umm, no, that was me!" Maroko ran out and scooped up Tora. "Maroko!" Aki ran out and grabbed Uccisore. I thought we agreed not to interfere until we found the problem." Maroko nodded. "Tora is the problem." Maroko put Tora down and she pounded onto Uccisore. Cutting his ear and the top of his head. Maroko picked her back up. "I'm so sorry she's been hurting Uccisore. She has a lot of aggression and tends to hate dogs." Aki was shocked. "That little thing. She can't be more then a year old." "She's actually a bit older." Tora climbed onto Maroko's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Earth Cats only live about fourteen years." Maroko nodded. "Yeah! She's a year!" Aki gazed at her dog. "He's been beaten up by a year old pink kitten?" Aki looked back at Tora. "Pink Kitten. Do cats come in pink?" Maroko hesitated. "She's very special. See this blotch on her head." Aki nodded. "Yeah. That's cool." "I better go. Bye Aki!" Maroko ran off, carrying Tora on her shoulders.  
  
"TORA! HOW COULD YOU TALK IN PUBLIC, AND FOR ANOTHER THING, BEAT UP A FULL GROWN PIT BULL?" Tora sighed. "What do you care?" Maroko picked up Tora. "Listen, you will not harm another hair on that dogs head." "Good, It'll give me a chance to break his legs." "TORA! I AM SERIOUS!" She placed the kitten down in front of her. "As Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I command that you shall never hurt that dog again! You may hurt any other animal on the planet! But that one dog is forbidden!" Tora stared at Maroko. She nodded. "Fine."  
  
Maroko walked out to the Park. She heard a scream and looked around. "Someone's in trouble. It's Mystery Moon to the rescue!" She took out her watch and called the others. Then she transformed. "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!"  
  
"HEY YOU MONSTER THINGY!" Mystery looked around. She couldn't see the monster or the victim. She sighed. "I guess I have some searching to do."  
  
Aji had cornered a normal human. He put his hand on his forehead. His hand and the head began to glow black. The man opened his eyes. They were blank, just white. He began to grow. "GO MOSI!" The man turned pitch black and became a dragon like monster.  
  
Mystery Moon finally found them. "STOP RIGHT THERE. umm. Who ARE you?" Aji walked over to Mystery Moon. "I am Kosara Aji." He bowed and kissed Mystery's hand. Mystery Moon blushed and pushed him away. "Whom do you work for?" "That is my business alone. I must bid you fare well Queen Maroko." Mystery Moon gasped. "How did-" "We have our ways." He disappeared the dragon, Mosi the dragon walked off towards the city.  
  
"We're here!" Bata said as the other Sailor Scouts arrived. Mystery Moon was still stunned. "How did they know who I am." "Are you okay Mystery Moon?" Sailor Moon asked. She shook her head. "They know who I am!" "What?" "How could they know that!?" "Maybe they saw you transform." "No. I made sure no one was around." "Well, that monster is attacking the city so we'll worry about this later!"  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE! I AM SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON!" "I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "AND I AM SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!" "AND WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" The monster turned around and laughed. "LET'S GO!" Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Little Moon dove down and began to fight the monster but Mystery Moon stayed in place. He knew who I was. What else do they know?  
  
The sailor scouts began to fight the monster that was incredible strong. Mystery Moon noticed though, that the monsters screams were not that of a monster's. The human was still alive. "STOP!" She jumped into the fight and stopped them. "This isn't a monster. He's still part human." Maroko rubbed the side of the monster. "I don't think the monster feels any of the pain. only the human does." "But what can we do? We can't let it destroy everything." "Sailor Moon? Can you heal it?" Sailor Moon nodded. "I can try."  
  
Sailor Moon tried to heal the monster. It screeched but didn't fall. "Maroko." She looked down at Tora. "What?" "Try your Eternal Silver Crystal. That should do the trick!" Mystery shook her head. "I don't have the Crystal!" Tora sighed and held up a small silver Crystal. She began to cry. "Tora." She nodded, tears in her eyes as well. Mystery snatched up the Crystal and held it up.  
  
Now if only I knew what powers made this work.  
  
"ETERNAL SILVER CRYSTAL MAGIC!" The crystal lit up and the monster screamed. It fell to the ground clutching its head. It quickly turned back to a human. Mystery Moon fell to the ground. "Tora." She nodded. "Maroko." Maroko picked up Tora and stood up. "I better go." "Why? What's wrong with the Crystal?" Mystery Moon shook her head and began to walk away.  
  
"You failed Aji." Aji nodded. "Yeah. Well, you go out next time!" Kama smirked. "Maybe I will! Oh but for now on," He grabbed the collar of Aji's shirt. "You keep away from her. Maroko is mine." Aji nodded. "I knew that would anger you!" Kama dropped his friend and sighed. Queen Maroko.  
  
FIN! 


	22. Rumors

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
RUMORS!  
  
(In the dark of night.)  
  
Kama and Aji snuck into the main chamber of the Neo Dreamer's (Now Chaos's) Base. "How did you know he wouldn't be here?" "Rumor told me." Aji walked up to the Crystal and waved his hand. Maroko was asleep on a notebook. "You learned how to work it?" "Rumor." "Who's Rumor?" "She works for King Chaos. She knows everything about him and Maroko." "Like what?" "Where she is nearly every moment of the day, and she claims to hold all the secrets of King Chaos's past. "  
  
Maroko woke up. "Huh? Did somebody call me?" "Maroko! You have been sleeping in class!" Maroko nodded. "Yes." "DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Maroko yawned and starred at the Text Book in front of her. "You okay? You look really worn out." Maroko nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Maroko nodded once more.  
  
As always, as soon as school was out, Maroko ran to the park. She sighed and stared at the sky. She bumped into someone and jumped back. "Oh! I'm sorry!" "It is okay." Kama said. He smiled at her. "Say, Are you Maroko?" She nodded. "I am." "Your beauty is greatly underestimated." "Oh. um. thank you.? Who might you be?" "Hatsumi Kama." "Okay Kama. May I ask how you know me?" "I know a close friend of yours. Do you know anyone by the name of Chaos?" He thought it would be a long shot since not many people are named Chaos. But Maroko grabbed his arm. "WHAT!? DO YOU KNOW WHERE CHAOS IS!? IS HE ALL RIGHT!? PLEASE TELL ME!" Kama blushed. "Yes. He is fine." Maroko relaxed and loosened her grip on his arm. "Thank you. Where is he?" "I can't tell you." "Oh please! I'll do anything!" He looked at Maroko's chest. "Anything?" She smacked him and he went flying into a tree. "HENTAI!" Maroko stormed off. Hey cool. I sent him into a tree. I'm getting more powerful!  
  
"Well how did it go?" "I took your advice. It didn't work." "Oh. Then try staring at her face next time." Kama hit the back of his friend's head. "So what do you know about Rumor? She's a bit suspicious." "Only that she is a close friend of Chaos and is angry at Maroko. I don't know why." Kama sighed.  
  
"Maroko! This not fighting dogs is driving me insane!" "You can fight dogs. but not Uccisore." Tora shook her head. "But he's the strongest dog in the city! If I can beat him so easily, the others don't dare cross my path!" "What's the problem?" "I HAVE NO ONE TO FIGHT!"  
  
"I don't trust this Rumor character." "I guess I should bring you to meet her." Kama jumped up. "Really!?" "Sure. She hides on the very bottom of this place." Aji led Kama away from the room and all over the place. Kama recognized some hallways and stair cases but others he didn't know. "Do you know where we're going?" "Here." Aji stopped in front of a large wall. He pulled on a single extinguished torch. The wall turned and Aji led Kama into the utter darkness.  
  
"Hello Kosara Aji! Hatsumi Kama." Kama stared into the darkness but he could see nothing. Two bright lights opened into the darkness, creating pale blue portals of light. The two lights formed into eyes. "I am Rumor." "What are you?" "That is no concern of yours. Now, what do you wish to know?" "WHAT AREYOU?" The eyes disappeared then reappeared. "No. I shall not tell you! Is there anything else? Perhaps." He thought for a moment. "You are a close friend of Maroko and King Chaos?" "Yes." "Do you think Maroko . likes me?" The eyes closed and a small purring noise filled the room. "Maroko does not love you, but she is suspicious that you know Chaos and wishes to find him." "Is there any change she would like me?" "No. Not really. She is too deeply in love with Chaos to truly care about you. Also, I suggest for your own safety you keep your distance from Maroko. If Chaos found out that you were in love with Maroko, he may get angry. Also, I must suggest you learn to tell the difference between Queen Maroko and Sailor Mystery Moon." "Mystery Moon?" A hologram of Sailor Mystery Moon appeared between the eyes and Kama. "That is Mystery Moon. NOT Maroko!" They nodded. "She is a Sailor Scout. Our enemies. She looks like Maroko yes, but they are different! Very different. Now hurry, I shall see you again!" The eyes closed and seemed to disappear. They left.  
  
Maroko brought Aki to the park. "This is where I spend every waking moment when I'm not trapped in that False Education Center." "School?" "That one." Aki laughed. "It is a beautiful park." Maroko stopped at the bridge. She smiled. "Oh, hey, they just fixed this bridge a little while ago." Maroko laughed. "So they did." "They said some vandals broke it." "Vandals!? No, no, no! It was a horrible battle!" "How would you know?" "I broke it."  
  
"How did you break it? It's stone." "So? Watch this." Maroko gathered all the energy she could and brought her fist down on the stones. She screamed and rubbed her hand. Aki laughed. "You can't-" She stopped in mid-sentence. The rocks began to crack. In the blink of an eye, nearly half of the bridge was gone. "How." Maroko shrugged. "I guess I'm just strong." Maybe some of Chaos power rubbed off on me. or maybe it's the power of the eternal Silver crystal. "No way. No one could break that!" "I think you underestimate the powers on Earth."  
  
"How did you break it the first time?" "I was thrown into it." "I think there's a lot more to you then your willing to tell." Maroko nodded. "I've been around for a while." Aki was silent for a moment. "Where are your from? Just who are you?" "I can tell you nothing. But. I am Maroko."  
  
"This," Chaos said, showing Aji and Kama the image on the Crystal Ball. "This Kaze Aki. She has acquired a large amount of information on our enemy. Kama, this is your mission." Kama nodded. "Hurry up. GET MOVING!" Kama ran from the room.  
  
Maroko had decided she had told Aki too much and decided to go home. Aki stood, and stared at the hole in the bridge. "Why does Maroko seem so different then everyone else." Aki noticed something pink shining under a bench. She walked over and picked it up. Maroko's broche. "What's this?" Maroko never wore her broche on her school uniform like the other Sailor Senshi; she just kept her in her pocket. "It looks a little bit like Sailor V's broche. no, this ones weird." Sailor V was of course, the famous Sailor Scout. Just about everyone knew her. (Sadly, Fewer knew Sailor Moon or any other senshi. They didn't get the Animated Movies or Video Games she got. Even sadder, NO ONE knew Mystery Moon!)  
  
"Hey!" Aki turned around. "Yes?" Kama darted next to her. "PERPARE TO SURRENDER YOUR-" He stopped short, staring at the broche. "That's the one Mystery Moon had." He smiled. "This is too good." He grabbed the broche in one hand and Aki in the other.  
  
"I've got A Sailor Scout! Well, I don't need to kill you, not yet!" Aki screamed but Kama disappeared with her in his hands.  
  
"TORA! IT'S NOT HERE!" "BAKA! KEEP SEARCHING!" Maroko and Tora searched for her Broche. Maroko stopped for a moment. "Hey wait.. This calculator thingy." Maroko took out a bright purple calculator. "I can use it to find the other scouts right?" "Yes." "But, if Bata-Chan went out and left her broche at home, it would say she was home?" "Yes, it's directed mostly to where their ." Maroko quickly typed something in. "Okay.." "WELL! WHAT DOES IT SAY!? WHERE IS IT!?" "Unknown Area. Scanning for closest areas. The. Neo Dreams. Base." "WHAT!?" "That's where it is." Tora began to freak out. She ran around and screamed.  
  
"YOU CLUMBSY BAKA! IT'S IN THE NEO DREAMERS BASE!" "So? We defeated them." "WHERE IS THAT BASE!?" Maroko thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think it's in the center of the Earth. I bet Bata-Chan would know."  
  
"Wow! So your broche is in the Neo Dreamers Base?" "How did it get there?" "I don't know." "Well, we need to get it!" Maroko nodded. "Let's go!" Usagi jumped up. Bata and Chibi-Usa nodded. Maroko stood up. "How do we get there by the way?"  
  
"Kama. Kama. You must return the brooch and Aki. The girl you have taken is not Sailor Mystery Moon. Kama. Kama."  
  
"Kama? You okay?" Kama rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I had a weird dream." "Oh boy. Not this again. What was it this time? Not another Pegasus was it? I swear, your dreams are so girly!" Kama glared at his friend. "No. This time it was Rumor. She's hiding something. everything from us." "I think you better show the broche to her." "BUT-" "You should."  
  
"Maroko." Tora dropped Maroko's broche onto her bed. "I got it." "YOU WHAT!?" Maroko grabbed Tora in a hug. "GOOD CAT! GOOD, GOOD CAT!" "Don't hug me." Maroko put her cat down. "OH TORA. How did you get this?" "I have my ways. Let's just say, it's a rumor." Tora turned away and snickered. She looked back at Maroko. I couldn't save Aki Maroko, but that will be your job when the time comes.  
  
FIN! 


	23. Fall Of A Tyrant

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
FALL OF A TYRANT! AWAKEN OF PEGASUS! DISCOVERY OF SAILOR SILENCE!  
  
(The fall of a Tyrant. The Awaken of Pegasus. And the Discovery of Sailor Silence.)  
  
Aki's not in class today either. She hasn't been in school for a week. I'm worried about her.  
  
"Hey Tora, I'm kind of worried. Aki hasn't been in school, her parents don't know what's happened to her." Tora sighed. "Maroko, I must tell you the truth. I know where Aki is." Maroko jumped out of her seat. "WHAT!?" "Yes. She is being held kidnapped." Maroko picked up her cat. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Tora nodded. "Soon, soon. But for now, you must be patient." "PATIENT! TORA! SHE'S A HUMAN! EVERYONES WORRIED ABOUT HER! PEOPLE ARE SUSPICIOUS!" Tora nodded. "I know, Maroko, not now, but soon. You must wait." Maroko put the cat down. "It's Sailor Business.?" "Yes. We will need help. Maroko. We will need your court." "My court?" "Yes. But they refuse to help. I worry. I do. I believe it's my fault they won't help. Maybe it's my fault this hole thing happened." "How?" "I told them too much. I told them." "Told who?" Tora turned away from Maroko. "No. It doesn't matter! When the others arrive, it will all be clear!" Tora walked away.  
  
"But we need your help!" "Forget it runt!" "Yeah! We refuse to help you!" "MAROKO NEEDS YOU!" "Then she would ask for help." "Maroko doesn't know." "Forget it! We won't help you! We have our own problems." "WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU!? MAROKO NEEDS YOUR HELP! FORGET ME! SHE NEEDS YOU!" "No." The Calculator screen went black. She closed it.  
  
"Maroko, your friends refuse to help." "We have four generations of Moon Princesses. Is that enough?" "Maybe. you better pray that it is. Because no one else will help." "What about their courts?" "I'd really prefer not to endanger them. We need the Eternal Court! We just may be out of luck." "Tora. Just what are we preparing for?" She shook her head. "Later. Prepare. Tomorrow, I will lead you and the others to your next battle." Maroko nodded and walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Maroko. Maroko! WAKE UP BAKA!" Maroko rolled over and looked at her clock.  
  
"My clocks broken Tora." "No, it's not." Maroko sat straight up in bed. "So there really is a 5 AM!?" "Yes Maroko. Get up. It is time to fight." She yawned and fell back down. "I didn't even know there was a five in the morning."  
  
"What's this about Tora?" "Yeah, Devin woke me up at five am and told me I had to come to the Park as Little Moon!" Chibi Moon yawned. Sailor Moon was already asleep standing up. Mystery Moon was asleep on a bench. Tora walked up to her. "Maroko. It's time." Mystery stood up and shivered. "It' so cold." Tora couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"NORTH POLE!?" "It's the only way there." "WHERE!? Tora, you keep saying things. But I don't understand." "We must fight them." "WHO!?" She shook her head. "I can not tell you who, I'm sorry. But we better hurry." "How do we get there?" "North pole." Sailor Moon shivered. "I don't want to go there." "None of us do." Tora sat down in front of them. "You must focus! You seem to underestimate this battle! Now. Close your eyes." Mystery sighed. "They always tell me to do that." They closed their eyes. Tora sighed. She closed her eyes. Her Crescent Moon began to glow golden. A pink bubble formed over the scouts. In a second, they had disappeared.  
  
"The base is somewhere around here." Chibi Moon shivered. "I'm so cold!" Tora nodded. "I know Chibi Moon, but we have to continue on." Tora shivered and sprinted in front of them. "Tora!" She stopped short and sniffed the air. "Tora?" "I know a short cut." Tora turned around and ran west. The Sailor Scouts followed.  
  
She stopped and looked around. Maroko took a ball of snow in her hand. Should I or. She threw the snow ball at Tora. Oops. Too late. Tora hissed at Mystery. "MYSTERY MOON! I'M SOAKED TO THE BONE!" Tora shivered again. Mystery felt sympathetic for her kitten. She bent down and picked her up. "Come on Tora. I'll carry you. How do we get in the Base?" Tora nodded. "It's over here."  
  
They followed Tora's directions but found themselves in the middle of the North Pole. "Tora. WHERE IS THIS PLACE!?" Tora jumped out of Mystery's arms. "Here." She began to dig and within minutes, found a Man Hole. "Cool." Tora pushed the cover off and crawled inside. The others were hesitant. "It's toasty warm in here." They found to get in.  
  
"This way." Tora led them threw a dimly lit hallway to a black room. Mystery Moon noticed that their eyes glowed in this room. "Tora. Yours eyes are glowing." "Yours too." "Yes. This is the Room of Rumor." "What rumor?" Tora hesitated. "Let's continue on." They followed her out of the room.  
  
"We're in the Neo Dreamers Base." "What's left of it." They continued down dimly lit, winding hallways. They found themselves in the main part of the giant lair. Mystery Moon stopped outside a door. "What it is?" She pushed the door open and walked inside. "Maroko!" The others followed her inside.  
  
Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Little Moon and even Tora screamed in fear. Some one was lying dead on the floor. A small reddish Crystal on top on her. Mystery Moon stooped down next to her. "It's. Silence." Mystery Moon picked up the Crystal. "It's a Star Seed." Mystery Moon dropped it and it sunk into Silence's chest. She began to change.  
  
Her clothes disappeared and her body glowed multicolored. The symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead. Red sparkles surrounded her and a white body suit appeared. Her gloves, broche, bow and high heels appeared in a ribbon like way. A red skirt appeared; lip-gloss and a tiara appeared.  
  
"Cool." "She's a Sailor Scout.?" "WHAT!? NO! SILENCE IS A JERK!" "Mystery Moon, look at her. She's a Sailor Scout." Mystery Moon frowned. Silence sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened.?" She looked up at the other Scouts. "What? What are you doing here?" "We don't know." Little Moon said. "We followed Tora." Mystery Moon got up. "Well, if she's part of my court, she shall obey ME!" Silence jumped to her feet. "CHAOS!" She ran out of the room. "HEY! KEEP AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
The Scouts chased after Sailor Silence but she managed to loose them and break into the main chamber.  
  
"CHAOS!" "HALT!" Aji and Kama stood before her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" "You, you are not Sailor Mystery Moon!" "No, I'm not! Let me threw!" They whispered to each other. "Well, who are you?" "I am Sailor Silence. I guess." They whispered more. "Are you here to save Kaze Aki?" "No! I'm here to beat up Chaos for killing me!" They nodded to each other and let her threw. "Thank you!" Silence ran down the hall.  
  
"CHAOS!" Chaos turned away from the Crystal Ball and looked at Silence. "CHAOS! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLINATION FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Chaos smirked. "Huh? What?" Chaos stood up. "So you have come after me? Well, don't let me stop you." Silence smirked. Wait. Her face went blank. I don't know how to use these powers. "You know, you can't win. You made me like this in the first place. And you don't have a clue about how to be a Sailor Scout!" Chaos raised his hand and turned away. "Sorry Silence. You've been a close friend but in the end, you've just dug your own grave." Lightning shot from his hand and Silence fell over. Chaos frowned. "That's one down but they're been know to travel in packs." Chaos walked up to Aji and Kama. "We better leave, the others aren't as dumb."  
  
Tora and the Sailor Scouts found the way to the chamber. "OKAY. There's no one here Tora." Tora looked about. "What!? Where could they have gone!?" Maroko walked up the Silence. "Well, she's dead." Tora ran over to the Crystal Ball. "Sailor Moon! Wave your hand over this!" Sailor moon waved her hand over the Crystal and it snapped on. Tora told Sailor Moon what to do and she did it. A small image came up. A city in ruins. "Hey." Maroko got up and sat next to Sailor Moon. "That's Tokyo! Don't tell me Godzilla's returned!" "Chaos is on the surface." Tora whispered. "What? WHAT ABOUT CHAOS!?" "He's on the surface. He's destroying the world." "WHAT!? NO! CHAOS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" "He is.Maroko, Chaos has become evil. Silence wished him evil on the Eternal Black Crystal." "The Eternal Black Crystal?" "The advanced form of the Poison Black Crystal. Some how, when you came, Queen Nemesis came as well." Maroko's eyes widened. "Queen Nemesis." "Yes, Nemesis has returned and she has made Chaos evil!" "Who." Tora shook her head. "It is not important Maroko." "It is."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	24. Fall Of A Tyrant part 2

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
FALL OF A TYRANT! AWAKEN OF PEGASUS! DISCOVERY OF SAILOR SILENCE! PART 2!  
  
(The fall of a Tyrant. The Awaken of Pegasus. And the Discovery of Sailor Silence.)  
  
"Chaos is on the surface." Tora whispered. "What? WHAT ABOUT CHAOS!?" "He's on the surface. He's destroying the world." "WHAT!? NO! CHAOS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" "He is. Maroko, Chaos has become evil. Silence wished him evil on the Eternal Black Crystal." "The Eternal Black Crystal?" "The advanced form of the Poison Black Crystal. Some how, when you came,Queen Nemesis came as well." Mystery Moon's eyes widened. "Queen Nemesis." "Yes, Nemesis has returned and she has made Chaos evil!" "Who." Tora shook her head. "It is not important Maroko." "It is."  
  
"Nemesis. She is you Maroko. She is your evil heart." "My evil." "I do not have time to explain, but. Maroko, Nemesis is your exact opposite. She is a part of you, she is. Well, she is you. She looks like you, acts like you, has hair like you, but she is the opposite." "Then how.?" "Maroko, do you know what an alternate universe is?" ". No?" "It's another world, cloned from this one. She is like an evil twin. But not your sister. She is from Planet Nemesis, which is just as bad in her world as it is here and. Do you get it yet?" Maroko nodded. "I think I got it." "Good, Let's go!" Tora bolted for the door and the others followed.  
  
Tora brought them home immediately. "This place is in ruins!" "Chaos wouldn't have done this." "But he has. In only a few minutes, nearly half the world is destroyed. Bravo." "What took you so long?" Tora hissed as Chaos, Aji and Kama approached. Mystery Moon gazed at Chaos. He had changed a lot. He was dark and bitter now. Mystery tried to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. "Chaos." He stared at Mystery Moon. "Ahh yes, you are the holder of the Eternal Silver Crystal, I think you should give it to me." "I don't have it." "What? Of course you do!" "No. I don't." "Then where is it? TELL ME!" Mystery Moon shook her head. "I can't. I wont!" "I'll force it out of you then. AJI! KAMA! Have fun, kill the others if you like, but that one needs to live."  
  
Aji and Kama attacked the Sailor Scouts. They fought Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Little Moon, but they left Mystery Moon alone. She watched them fight, unsure of what to do. "MAROKO! HELP YOUR FRIENDS!" Aji and Kama both stopped and turned to Tora. "That." "Cat." "Rumor?" Tora sat in front of them. They stared at her eyes. Indeed, Rumor and Tora were one in the same.  
  
"It is true! I, Tora have been fighting for Chaos as Rumor." "YOU STUPID CAT!" Kama grabbed Tora and threw her across the Park, into a tree. Mystery Moon ran to Tora and the others continued fighting. "Tora, are you okay?" Tora stretched. "Fine." She jumped onto Mystery's shoulders. "But I think it would be safer to stay with you, they can't touch you!" She nodded. "That's it." She walked straight into battle, the Sailor Scouts behind her, Aji and Kama in front of her. "HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She shook her head. "NO! You will have to fight me first!" "But." FORGET IT!" Aji yelled. "LET'S JUST KICK HER ASS!" Mystery Moon gulped. Aji pointed his index finger at her, a small blue beam formed at the end. Mystery closed her eyes but nothing happened.  
  
"Did I not tell you to leave her be?" "But-" Mystery opened her eyes. Chaos held Aji by his fist. "You disobeyed my command. and worst of all, YOU ENDANGERED THE CRYSTAL!" Aji screamed in pain as Chaos tightened his grip on Aji's wrist. "I'm sorry Master Chaos!" "Would that have helped if you destroyed the Crystal?" "No master Chaos!" Chaos dropped Aji. "Never disobey me." Aji rubbed his wrist. "Maroko!" Mystery looked up at Chaos. "I want that Crystal. It will be mine." She sighed. "It is yours." "What?" Mystery turned away from him. "I'll leave it to you to figure out." "WHAT!?" She smiled. "Well, it's a shame Nemesis erased your memory. or you'd know." "ENOUGH GAMES! ATTACK!" Aji and Kama attack the Scouts again.  
  
Aji and Kama fought the scouts. Mystery Moon helped fight them, they even hit her a couple of times. They continued fighting, it lasted for only seconds but it seemed like hours, and the sky was black from the smoke of the totaled cities and red from the setting sun.  
  
"MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" A scepter appeared before Mystery Moon. It was lavender based with a dark purple swirl going up. On the top of it was a large pink heart with a golden moon and star in the center. She grabbed it and swirled it around her head. She closed her eyes and pointed it at Aji. A golden blast shot from the end. Aji fell over clutching his stomach.  
  
Kama gulped and backed away. "What to do with you?" "DON'T RETRET YOU FOOL! FIGHT!" Kama stared at Chaos then at Mystery. He stood his ground. Mystery took another step closer and he backed away. "Well Kama, I suppose there's no escape now." Kama backed away into Chaos. He turned around. Chaos grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. Kama tried to scream but Chaos held him tightly.  
  
"Wait! Chaos! Don't hurt him!" Chaos stared at Mystery Moon. "Why not?" "He deserves another chance! He's just scared, that's all! Let him go." Chaos stared at Mystery Moon a bit longer and dropped Kama.  
  
Kama gasped, breathing heavily. "Thanks." He smiled at Mystery. "I love you." Within a second, Chaos had his by the throat again. "WHAT!?" Mystery blushed. Chaos tightened his grip on Kama's neck. "I told him never to say that." Tora said.  
  
"Chaos, Please don't!" Chaos chose to ignore her and kept slowly tightening his grip on Kama. She frowned and walked up to Chaos. "Chaos. Please. don't kill him. He didn't do anything.." Chaos threw Kama to the ground. Tora ran over to him. "Sorry Maroko. He's dead."  
  
Mystery Moon glared at Chaos. "How could you do this!? He wasn't that bad!" Chaos took a step back. "Oh." She looked at his eyes. They were different then before. He wasn't as evil as before. "Oh." She grabbed his arm. "Oh, you're weakening." Maroko could have used a better word to describe his eyes. "WEAKENING! I AM NOT WEAKER!" Tora sighed. "Well Maroko, you've brought the apocalypse upon us once again."  
  
Chaos glared at here. His eyes were strong and proud again. "I will show you who has weakened." He formed a GIANT ball of Black Lightning above his head. "You have five minutes to tell me where the Crystal is." Chaos threw down the Ball of Black lightning and it disappeared into the Earth. "This planet will explode in five minutes." Streams of lava and flaming rocks shot out of the ground. "Or you may have less." The entire Earth shook so violently, even Chaos fell.  
  
Mystery Moon trembled. "Chaos. I'm sorry." "Maroko! We need to figure something out!" Mystery moon ran to Chaos. "Chaos." She sat down next to him. He sat up and glared at her. "Your eyes. They're full of hatred. So much hatred has entered your heart because of me. And you were just starting to change. I'm so sorry." She hugged him. Chaos pushed her off of him. "Do not touch me." "But.. Chaos." "SILENCE!" A small pink beam appeared in his palm. "I want that Crystal and I will take it by force." He held up his palm and the pink beam shot out. It shot threw Mystery Moons heart and she fell to the ground. He clothes turned back to normal and she closed her eyes.  
  
"MAROKO! OKAY! FRIEND OR NOT, YOUR GOING DOWN! FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" "LITTLE MOON! NO!" Tora scratched Little Moon. "We have to be careful! Chaos has the Eternal Crystal, don't ask how, but he does." "I do?" "Yes. Chaos, you hold the Eternal Silver Crystal." "How." "You can remember nothing, but Maroko used the Crystal to save you. Besides, the crystal can only work in the era it is from, it is unless now. Only Sailor Moon's would work unless we were fighting a monster made from the Eternal Black Crystal." "I do not have the crystal!" "You do." "LIES!" Chaos walked over to Maroko and pulled her broche out of her pocket. He snapped open the broche and pulled out the Eternal Silver Crystal. Tora gulped. "I forgot about that."  
  
"Now I have both of the Eternal Crystals." The Eternal Silver Crystal spun and flew into the air. "WHAT!?" It flew far from them and seemed to explode of pink light. "NOO!!!"  
  
From the pink light, a small figure appeared. It grew quickly into the form of a young woman. Her hair was in star shaped ordangos and she had a long, flowing dress. From her back sprouted long angel-like wings.  
  
This creature seemed to explode as well and in its place was the outline of a horse. The horse reared and ran down to them. But it was no horse; it was a Pegasus.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	25. Fall Of A Tyrant part 3

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
FALL OF A TYRANT! AWAKEN OF PEGASUS! DISCOVERY OF SAILOR SILENCE! PART 3!  
  
(The fall of a Tyrant. The Awaken of Pegasus. And the Discovery of Sailor Silence.)  
  
From the pink light, a small figure appeared. It grew quickly into the form of a young woman. Her hair was in star shaped ordangos and she had a long, flowing dress. From her back sprouted long angel-like wings.  
  
This creature seemed to explode as well and in its place was the outline of a horse. The horse reared and ran down to them. But it was no horse; it was a Pegasus.  
  
She landed next to them a snorted. "Helios?" Chibi Moon asked, taking a step forward. The Pegasus shook her head. She had a pale lavender mane and blue eyes. The gem on her fore head was none other then The Eternal Silver Crystal. Tora walked up to the Pegasus and sat at her feet. "Maroko.?" The Pegasus reared and nodded. Yes. it is I!  
  
"Maroko. how did you.?" Little Moon trailed off. No time to explain! Chaos trembled and slowly walked up to the Pegasus. "Maroko.?" Chaos, Forgive me but I must do this. Maroko reared into the air and brought her horn down on Chaos's forehead. He fell down unconscious. Quickly everyone! We must leave now! Earth is going to explode! Tora jumped onto Maroko's head. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Little Moon climbed onto Maroko's back. "What about Chaos?" Little Moon asked. Maroko nudged him. Usagi, would you please place him on my back. I do not wish to leave him, but to bring him awake would be far too dangerous! Sailor Moon did that and Maroko took off into the sky.  
  
She flew quite well, being her first time and have four people on her back while dodging lava shooting up from the planet's core. Chibi Usa! Do you still have a key to the fourth dimension? "Yes." Chibi Moon took out her key. Please hold it up for me. I cannot hold things. I have hooves. Chibi Moon held the key above her head. Oh Guardian of Time.. May the temporal gate open And the path of light come Upon me.  
  
I call for your true name. Almighty God of Time. Chronos, the father of Time.  
  
Guide me. Protect me.  
  
Let there be the Path of Light!  
  
A blinding pink light shone down on them. HOLD ON AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN! They disappeared into the light.  
  
They landed in the Fourth Dimension. Setsuna stood in front of the Door of Time. Hello Setsuna! "Hello." Maroko trotted up to her and bowed. I must bring them to my home. "Where might that be?" Maroko thought for a moment. Setsuna! I have become a Pegasus! It is I! Maroko! Setsuna stared at her and nodded. "You amaze me Maroko. How you became like this I fear I shall never know, but I shall let you threw." Setsuna opened the door. "Go young Scouts." Thank you Setsuna! Oh, and we might have blown up Earth. Maroko ran threw the door before Setsuna could ask any questions. We're here.  
  
The Scouts climbed off Maroko's back. She laid down and shook her mane. People are heavy. She nudged Chaos. "What do we do about Chaos?" Little Moon asked. What do you mean? We don't do anything. "Well, what about Earth? What about all the people. What about Mamoru?" Maroko thought for a moment.  
  
I suppose.  
  
I HAVE THE CRYSTAL! SEE! IT'S HERE ON MY HORN! Chibi Moon nodded. "That's true. You do seem to have the Crystal."  
  
Then. We can wish Earth back with it.  
  
"I suppose that's true." Little Moon said. She bent down and touched Maroko's forehead. "Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
The crystal on Maroko's forehead began to glow. Maroko closed her eyes and clutched her teeth. She neighed in pain. A blinding pink light spread threw the area. Far away, in another dimension, a small blue planet slowly appeared, as well as the many billions of creatures upon it.  
  
The light ceased and Maroko lay down. "Maroko, are you okay?" She whinnied. "Maroko?" Maroko began to glow. She became engulfed in pink light and took the form of a human. "Maroko. You're. Human." Maroko sat up. "Wha. What happened? Chaos." She hugged Chaos. "Are you okay?" He rubbed his head. "Where are we?" "My home. I think." Chaos sat up and looked around. "That was so weird." Tora said. She stretched and yawned. "TORA! PRINCESS MAROKO!" Midori came running out followed by Queen Usa. Maroko jumped to her feet.  
  
"Maroko. Are you home for good now?" Maroko nodded. "I guess so. There's no one left to fight on Earth!" "Which reminds me. Setsuna had something to say about your performance on Earth." Maroko laughed nervously. "You won't be seeing the outside of your room for a good long time Maroko."  
  
"But mom! I'm fourteen! We put Earth back! Does it matter?" "It does." Maroko sighed.  
  
"I suppose you'll all want to go home?" Queen Usa asked. Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes." Setsuna came with the key to time. "Close your eyes children." Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Little Moon closed their eyes but Chaos just stared at Maroko. "I have to leave?" She nodded. "Don't worry. I'll come try and find you as soon as I can." Queen Usa smiled. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter Chaos." He bowed. "You are welcome my queen." "Be careful Chaos! I'll come get you soon!" "I'll be waiting, but it will be really boring without you. Good Bye Maroko." Maroko smiled as her friends disappeared, knowing they would all be home and they would be happy, but she still worried, she had to.  
  
When my father and mother were young, a cursed was placed upon him and he became a Pegasus. Although my mother broke the curse, it was still passed down to me. Should the world need help from the Eternal Silver crystal, and should I not be there to save, I will transform, I will become the curse horse my father once was to help protect it.  
  
I am a Pegasus so that I may always protect these worlds.  
  
And so I may always protect those I love.  
  
FIN! 


	26. Strike The Heart

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
STRIKE THE HEART!  
  
(If you cannot strike the body or mind, strike their heart.)  
  
"If you cannot strike the body or mind, strike the heart." "What my queen?" "An old saying my slave. If we cannot acquire the body or mind of our enemy, take their heart." "Our enemy? We have anew?" "Yes, the Sailor Scouts of Earth." "Of Earth?" "Yes." "That two bit back alley!?" "Slave, clam down. Earth is full of recourses and life. A hole in the atmosphere allows the proper Ultra Violet rays to shine in, and it is moon is the axis of the universe." "The White Moon!? . Of. Earth?" "Yes, and that is where we must strike. But first. my beloved opposite must be destroyed." "By. destroying her heart.?" "Her deepest loves!"  
  
Maroko hung on Chaos's arm. "Can you really stay with me?" "I have no purpose in the other centuries." Maroko smiled. "I might as well stay and protect you." She blushed.  
  
"Maroko. what is marriage?" "Marriage?" "Tora said something about it." "Are you asking to marry me?" "No, I'm asking what it means." Maroko hugged Chaos. "Yes!" "What? Yes what? What's going on?" The sky over the moon grew dark. "Huh? What's going on?" "That's what I want to know."  
  
"Hello." They both turned around. A few ways off stood Maroko. Not Maroko, but she looked in every slight detail like Maroko. Except for one thing. While Maroko's hair was purple, the other had jet black hair. She had a Sailor Suit, black where Maroko's was purple, and her broche was a scull. "Who are you?" "I am the great Queen Nemesis!" Three spiky shadow monsters jumped out from behind her. They were all black with glowing yellow slots for eyes. They were very small only a foot or so tall. They made an odd noise, so high pitched, Maroko couldn't tell if they were shrieking or laughing. Maroko gulped. Chaos frowned. He glared at Nemesis. "Oh, now don't look at me like that Chaos!" He took a step back, mouth open. "You.. know me?" "I know everything."  
  
"Now, I have a problem. You see Maroko, with your guard around, it has become quiet difficult to fight." Maroko blinked. "But. Chaos has only been here less then a day!" "But I have seen what you have done in the past. I have seen your fights as Sailor Mystery Moon and your love for Chaos. Sickening. So, unable to attack you, I've set my sites on. others." Her hands glowed yellow, sparkling with black moons. Chaos was raised into the air. Maroko screamed.  
  
"That look of terror and fear. so delicious I could eat it." Nemesis snapped and a large pink diamond surrounded Chaos, trapping him in the middle. A still froze look of horror on his lifeless face. Maroko screamed more. Nemesis lifted one of her hands and Chaos rose into the air. Maroko fell to her knees. She trembled with fear. She rose to her feet and raced to the crystal. "Chaos!" She pounded her fist onto the bottom of the crystal but it burnt her hands. She shivered. "Chaos."  
  
Nemesis put her hands in front of her and balled them into fists. The Crystal shook. Maroko's tearful gaze turned to Nemesis. "Why are you doing this?" "Just to see the horror on your face."  
  
Nemesis suddenly thrusted her hands into the air. The crystal went flying into the sky and disappeared into the bright distance as the sun rose in the south. (It rises in the South on the Moon) Maroko slowly rose to her feet. "Wh- What did you just do?" "Froze him in a Crystal of Carbonate and threw him into the Solar Sun. His skin will melt from the inside and the heat will warm the marrow in his bones so greatly, they will explode. Very gruesome. Unbelievably painful. Best of all, you can't use that Crystal to wish him back!"  
  
"Go Oni Bakemono. Do your little dance." The spiky shadow monsters shrieked again and stretched themselves up to about Nemesis's hips and waved back and forth. As they did, more monsters jumped out from their backs and continued the dancing as if they had started it. The whole time, the shrieking had calmed and a purr like melody filled the air. But to Maroko, it was hideous.  
  
In a matter of seconds, hundreds, even thousands of Oni Monsters danced. They finally stopped and shrank down to their normal height. "How did you like my monster's dance?" Maroko trembled. "Maroko." She turned around. Tora stood a few feet behind her. "Tora." The cat jumped into her arms and Maroko arose. "What is this?" "Nemesis." Tora gulped. "And the 3.9 thousand monsters?" "Oni Bakemono!" She shivered in Maroko's arms. "Come now kitty, don't you like my monsters? They might be small, but you should see them work. GO!" She threw her hands out and the monsters stampeded towards the palace. Maroko fell to the ground, shielding Tora with her body.  
  
The monsters managed to destroy half the castle in nearly a minute. Queen Usa ran to her daughter. "MAROKO! YOU MUST RUN!" "Where?" "TO THE PAST MAROKO! HIDE IN THE PAST!" Maroko nodded and took out her Fourth Dimension key. Unknown to the both of them, Nemesis hid in the shadows. "The past?" She whispered. Maroko cried out, "Oh Guardian of Time. May the temporal gate open And the path of light come Upon me.  
  
I call for your true name. Almighty God of Time. Chronos, the father of Time.  
  
Guide me. Protect me.  
  
Let there be the Path of Light!"  
  
A blinding pink light shone down on her. Nemesis gasped as the light had engulfed her too. The blinding light, and they disappeared.  
  
On Earth, back whence she had once come, Maroko stood up. "Tora?" The cat jumped onto her shoulders. "We're home are we not?" The cat nodded.  
  
Slowly, Chaos opened one pitch black eye. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" The sky was bright pink with such thick yellow clouds, the sun, if there was one, couldn't not be seen. There was grass, a wild flower or two here and there, and a gigantic yellow winding river. "Wow, how did I get here? Just a second ago I was with Maroko." Chaos stood up and looked searched for Maroko, but he could not see her. "Oh well, I better find a way home. that stupid Nemesis must have put me here." "She put you here all right, but I'm afraid trying to get home is pointless." Chaos searched for but the holder of the voice could not be seen.  
  
"Greetings." Out of a shadowy forest, came a dog. Not a full dog, but his head stuck out. The rest of him could not be seen. "You talk? That's cool!" Another dog head popped out of the woods, and another. "There are more of you?" "More?" asked the center dog. "No, I am one." It walked forward and Chaos froze, the three heads shared one body. He was the size of an ox and looked very vicious, but the center head spoke with such kindness, he couldn't help but feel welcomed. "I am Cerberus! Guardian of the underworld!" "Underworld? I'm. dead?" "You can't be surprised! Not with your death." Chaos shivered as the gruesome images of watching his own flesh burn and detonate. "Why am I here. This place looks to calm for me? Shouldn't there be fire and agony?" "What? No, no. Hell is no place for you! It's not all that real either. Although, we do have a separate Eradicate House for the evil, if that is where you would like to be." "No. not really. so this is heaven?" "If that's what you call it, why not? More or less, it a place comforting enough for an eternity. or until you are reincarnated."  
  
"Reincarnated? No, I don't want that!" Cerberus nodded. "You want to return home to your fiancé." "My what?" "Your. the one with the purple hair." He nodded. "Maroko. How can I get to her?" "Hard job that is. She cannot wish you back, as you have no body to return to!"  
  
Chaos sighed and sat down. "But there is a way." "Is there?" "Yes." "I'll do anything!" "Well, although you have been good and deserve your stay, your past is riddled with evil and you have even once blown up Earth!" Chaos nodded and looked to the ground. "It won't be any small task, but with your powers, it should be easy!" "So what do I have to do?" "Well, there are monsters attacking Earth, you must fight them. They are the Oni Bakemono! Shadow Slaves of Nemesis, the one who put you here." Chaos smiled. "That sounds like fun." The three heads nodded. "Yes, you seem to be a natural at fighting. But. No one, and I mean NO ONE can know who you are!" "What? But." Chaos frowned. How can I see Maroko if no one can know who I am? "You can fight along side her, she will not have to know who you are in order to help you. Also, you may only spend one hour out of twenty-four." "ONLY ONE HOUR A DAY!?" "Yes, and there are some more rules. You'll have to cut your hair by the way," Chaos fell down. "It's going to be a long day."  
  
FIN! 


	27. Ciran, Solar Prince

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CIRAN SOLAR PRINCE! DISCOVERY OF THE MAMORA NO TSUKI-HOSHI!  
  
(Be welcome, be cheered, be happy, don't be feared. .That sucks.)  
  
Maroko stood in front of the Tsukino's home. "I wonder if Bata is still around." "Maroko?" She turned around and smiled. Chibi Usa gazed at her in amazement. "You're back?" "Yes, I may be here a while." Chibi Usa hugged her. "We missed you! Things are pretty boring without you or Tora." "Is Batafurai still around?" Chibi Usa nodded. "She's still here." Maroko sighed. "Good. Tell the others I'm back, I have someone else I need to find." "Chaos?" Tears swelled up in Maroko's eyes. "No little rabbit. I must go." Maroko ran, quickly as she could. Chibi Usa stared at her confused. "Little rabbit?"  
  
"Aki?" The girl looked up from her book. "Maroko? Where have you been? I had the strangest dream." Maroko smiled. "Yes. Tell me about your dream." "Well, I was kidnapped by these really weird guys and one of them kept hitting on me. Then another guy came and they killed something or me. Strange. I can't seem to remember." Maroko nodded. "Very good." "Oh well." Maroko smiled. "I'll see you at school. Good bye Autumn." She closed her eyes and began to walk away. "Autumn?"  
  
"Maroko, you feeling okay?" "I'm fine Tora. Why?" "Well, you've washed that same widow fifteen times." "Oh." "And we don't have a window glass. You're just cleaning the sill. And. It's quite disturbing." Maroko sighed. "I'm scared Tora. Everything just happened at once. Chaos was killed, and then those Demon Monsters attacked. Now. I'm here and I'm not even sure if my family is okay." Tora nodded. "I know. This has happened far too fast." Maroko picked up Tora. "It's that Nemesis's fault. She's ruined my life." "And mine." "Then revenge shall be met Tora." "Huh?" "We shall get revenge on all she has done to us!" "Finally we're doing things my way!"  
  
Maroko walked out of school with Batafurai. "Are they the ones?" A small boy with red hair and blue eyes and a tabby- calico cat sat on a hill watching them. The cat seemed half asleep. "Elshidi!?" "What? Hey, those to look like the ones! They even have the brooches! Do you remember the dream?" The boy nodded. "Of course I do! There were four girls all dressed in similar uniforms. They were battling the Neo-Dreamers. And, we haven't seen a Neo-Dreamer since!" Elshidi seemed asleep again. The boy sighed. "Your hopeless!"  
  
"Would you please stop calling me Butterfly?" Maroko shook her head. "No, I will not." "Hello." The booth turned around. "Oh, Hello." Bata greeted confused. Maroko smiled. "Hello! I'm Maroko! I think I saw you in my English Class! Yes, this is my original hair!" The boy was a bit confused. "I wasn't going to question your hair." "Ignore her, she hasn't been herself lately." "Oh hush up Butterfly!" "Quit calling me that! By the way, my name is Batafurai, I like to be called Bata, but NOT Butterfly!" "I'm Ciran, this is my real hair."  
  
"Anyway, could you tell me what that is?" He pointed to Maroko's broche. "HENTAI!" Maroko slapped Ciran and pushed him to the ground. "Maroko, he meant your broche." Maroko gasped. "Oh, did you? I'm sorry." She helped Ciran up. "This is a broche. I'm not sure what it does. it just looks nice. What about that?" She pointed to a pendent around Ciran's neck. It was a miniature pendant, surrounded by flames with a circle with a dot in the center. "This? Oh, my uhh, father gave me this." "It's nice." Bata said, examining it closely. Maroko stared at it harder. There was a familiar symbol on it. A small circle with a dot in the center.  
  
Where have I seen that symbol before?  
  
"He was nice." "He was cute." "You really think so?" "Yeah. Did you notice his pendent?" "Yes, it was very lovely." "No, on the pendent, there was a circle with a dot in the center amidst in flames." "So?" "That's the astrology symbol for the sun." "So?" "So, all the Sailor Scouts, every one of them has had the Astrology symbol for their planet somewhere one them." "Maroko-Chan, you're insane today. Go home get some rest. You need some help." Maroko shook her head. "Maroko-Chan, a circle with a dot in it is a very common symbol!" Maroko nodded. "But there's something about him."  
  
"Maroko, Batafurai is right. For one this, he's not a girl." "Shuzika, Mamoru and Tarento aren't girls, but they fight for the Solar Justice!" "True," "And he had a cat with a moon on her head." "Well," "And he did seem to notice us out of everyone!" Tora sat down. "Well, that doesn't mean your right! I'm going to do some spying! You be careful." Tora jumped out the window and ran off.  
  
"My queen, we have targeted Maroko's hiding spot." "Very good." "But, it's a very big area." "And?" "We have not found her specifically." "Why not?" "She is very hard to track.. We have looked all over the city, and not a single person has a power as great as hers. Four are surprisingly close though." "And who are they?" "One is called Usagi, one Chibi Usa," "Queen Usa?" "Yes. Another is called Batafurai." "And the final?" "Ciran."  
  
Tora ran down the streets. She followed Ciran closely. "That ditzy cat hasn't said a thing, let alone that stupid human boy!" Ciran turned around. Tora froze. "Oh, hello there. Have you been following me?" Ciran stooped down and reached out to pet Tora. She bit his hand and ran behind an alley. "Ouch! That's one aggressive cat."  
  
"So, how long again?" "Nine years." "Nine years." "Yes." "So what type of disguise do I have to wear?" "Well, there is this." Cerberus reached behind him and pulled out a white Arabian suit. "I lent this to another lost soul who needed to reclaim himself for his love. Moon Light Knight is what he called himself." "I am not wearing that." "Why not?" "It's hideous! I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I don't get a fashion sense!"  
  
"Well, tough, you wear that! Now, there is one more thing." "What?" "You'll need protection and those energy attacks aren't enough!" "Well, what then?" "There is a sword." "Oh great. Do I have to pull it out of a rock? That's not really my type of thing." "No. I will summon it. But you have to wield it." "So? Is it heavy or something?" "It is remarkably light!" "Then, what's the deal?" "If it comes, and you can use it properly, you will be fine." Cerberus stood up on his powerful back legs and the heads began to yelp in unison. Chaos covered his ears. "Gees, take a singing class!"  
  
The ground began to shake. "REAWAKEMAMORANOTSUKIHOSHI! REAWAKENANDGREETYOURNEWMASTER!" Out of the sky, and small pink cloud appeared and dropped down, hovering just above Chaos's head. "That's it. THAT'S IT!?" "Yes." "I see. How do you wield a cloud?" "You must know if you are to unleash the power!" "Fine." Chaos reached up and tried to grab the cloud. But, it being a cloud, his hand went right threw it. "This seems faintly familiar." He thought for a moment. What did Maroko say about clouds? Well, that they were made out of cotton candy. or cotton was made out of them. What did she do about cotton candy? .She ate it. Chaos reached up and pulled the cloud down. He opened his mouth and ate a piece. Cerberus began to bark. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Eating. she's right, it does taste like cotton candy." The cloud exploded. "Look what you did!" Chaos looked around. Nearly everything was drenched in pink. "Wow. What's that ringing noise?" "I don't know. I can hear it too. I bet the entire underworld can!" "No. It's so soft." Chaos looked up. Something hung in the air. "What's that?" Cerberus leapt up and grabbed it out of the air. "A gem." Chaos took the gem from the dog and examined it. "This is it? I thought I got a sword." Chaos threw the gem over his shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?" "I don't know, but I was right about the cloud thing. Maybe it is just a piece of junk-" "THE GEM IS CRACKED!" Chaos looked over his shoulder. Indeed, the gem was snapped in two. "Uh oh."  
  
"Maroko, there's nothing special about that kid." Maroko shook her head. "There is Tora. I know it." "No, I think you just love him." "WHAT!? TORA, HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?" Maroko began to cry. "What!? Quit crying!" Maroko sighed. "Very well. But Tora, I know something about this boy. I know something will happen."  
  
"Attack the heart."  
  
Ciran sat on a hill in the park. Watching girls walk by. "I don't know Elshidi. None of them seem right." The cat shook her head. "What? Oh! How did we get here again?" "Elshidi! I brought you here! We are trying to find those girls I saw in that dream!" "What about that one? Isn't that the one we saw before?" Ciran looked down. Maroko sat by the bridge. "It is."  
  
The ground began to shake. Maroko screamed and clutched to the bridge. Ciran held tightly to the ground but was thrown off the hill. From the top of it, a creator opened from the earth's surface. A stream of magma shot out.  
  
Chaos looked up into the sky. "Something's attacking Earth." "YOU BROKE IT! EARTH IS DOOMED!" "No, Maroko's in trouble. I think Nemesis has followed her to the past." He looked back to the dog. "How soon can I get to Earth?" "Tomorrow at the soonest. For now, all you can do is train and prepare."  
  
Out of the magma arose a warrior. His face could not be seen under his dark red armor. He held a spear in hand and a shield in the other. He roared.  
  
"TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!" Maroko raised her broche over her head and transformed into Sailor Mystery Moon! Mystery Moon then noticed Ciran had been watching her the whole time. "Uh oh." Ciran stared in amazement. "You're one of them. One that I saw in that dream."  
  
"SOLAR ECLIPSE POWER!" Maroko gazed in wonder as Ciran transformed. Orange flames shot up around him from the ground below, dissipated, and revealed him clothed in an orange Tunic, he had orange eyes, and held a large staff, identical to the one on his pendant. Mystery Moon gazed dreamily at him. "And who are you?" "Erm, Well, I'm Ciran; Prince of the Sun!" Mystery Moon nodded. "You need a cuter name. I'm calling you Solar Sailor from now on." "Okay I guess." "Good, you don't want anyone to know who you are. But it may be a bit to late." She giggled. "FIGHT NOW!" The monster roared. Mystery Moon sighed and walked up to the monster. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here so BACK OFF!" The monster got down on his knees. "Yes my queen." Mystery Moon scratched her head. "Queen? No, I am not Nemesis! I am Princess Maroko." The armored warrior rose to his feet and towered above Mystery. "Maroko of the white Moon?" ".Yes." "YOU SHALL PERISH!" He threw his spear at her. Maroko screamed.  
  
"Solar Eclipse Blast!" Ciran cried, hitting his staff to the ground. Where his staff had hit the ground four jets of fire came out and directed themselves at the warrior. The flames hit and the warrior burst into fire. The warrior laughed. And patted his chest plate. "HIYA!" Maroko slammed a frying pan over the back of his helmet. "Oh! But it always works in cartoons." Maroko grabbed his helmet and pulled it off his head. The soldier screamed. Mystery and Ciran gasped. On the soldier's shoulders was nothing. No head, no neck. Just a flap and skin across the shoulders. The soldier screamed and fell to the ground. It sunk in like quicksand and disappeared.  
  
Maroko blushed. "You know, as soon as you leave, I'm telling all my friends." Ciran sighed.  
  
"You won't really. will you?" She smiled. "Well, I will tell Bata-Chan and Usagi-Chan. Maybe Chibi Usa-Chan, but that's okay because they're all scouts too!" "Are they?" "Yup! Usagi is Sailor Moon-" "WHAT!? HER!?" Maroko nodded. "Never would have guessed huh!? Chibi Usa is Sailor Chibi Moon, and Batafurai is Sailor Little Moon!" "Wow. And you're Mystery Moon?" She nodded. "You're the ones who killed the Neo Dreamers, aren't you?" "Yeah." Ciran smiled. "Well, at least I found you all."  
  
FIN! 


	28. Shiro Sei

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
SHIRO SEI! MONSTER'S SCREECH!  
  
(Because the world doesn't beat to the tune of just one drum)  
  
A small stream of pinkish smoke came out of the crystal. Cerberus was pounding his heads on the ground. "Hey, lighten up doggie! Maybe this is good." "GOOD!?" "What's that hissing? Do you have snakes here?" Chaos sat down and stared at the crystal. "Well, there's steam coming out of that. is THAT good?" "WHAT!" The dog bound up to Chaos and watched in happiness. The steam continued gathering on the sky and becoming a small almost round object.  
  
"A cloud. A CLOUD!? THAT'S WHAT WE STARTED WITH!" "Phew!" Cerberus sighed. "Hey." Chaos reached into the cloud again, but this time, was bale to grab hold of it. "Huh? What is this?" He pulled his hand out, and as he pulled, the cloud slowly turned inside out, creating whatever Chaos held. Chaos finally pulled it out, and the cloud was the form of a sword. A large heavy sword, with a long black handle but the most amazing thing, was the sword had four blades.  
  
"THE MAMORA NO TSUKI-HOSHI!" The three-headed dog cried. "You found it!" "Tsuki-hoshi?" "Yes, Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi!" "Protector of Moon stars? What's that mean?" "Protector of Moon Stars! It is a truly powerful sword!" "Great. What's with the four blades? I thought two would be enough." "Now Moon Light Knight-" "Don't you dare call me that! I'm not wearing that suit by the way! Why not magic? Use some magic and make me a ball of flames or something!" Cerberus seemed to consider it. "That would work."  
  
"You still need a name though!" Chaos sighed. He held up the sword. Shiro Sei. "Shiro Sei? White Life. Yes, that's good!" "What's what?" "Shiro Sei! That's a perfect name!" "Is it? Okay then."  
  
Maroko smiled. "What a lovely day." "It's too cold out." She turned to Aki in astonishment. "Too cold? But, it's a beautiful fall day. There is no 'too cold'. Just look at the trees! No where but Earth are there such beautiful things!" Aki nodded. "Well, I wouldn't suspect they could grow anywhere else." "No, only in the beauty of Earth. If you could live anywhere, where would that be?" "Me? I think in the Caribbean. It's so pretty down there. I plan to live there when I'm older." Maroko laughed. "You have the imagination of child." "How so?" "Well, you still haven't been waited down with the world. You aren't worried about taxes or even how to make a living! There's not, much you can do for work down there. But I admire your dream!" "Where would you like to live?" Maroko took a deep breath. "Earth. Just anywhere natural and flourished! Or Pluto. It's pretty barren but it's just lovely!" Aki began laughing. "And I have a childish imagination!?"  
  
"Hey Maroko!" Ciran ran up to her and stopped short. "Have you seen Elshidi!? She ran off and I'm afraid she might get hurt! She dazes to much!" Maroko thought for a moment. "I think she's with Tora. Who will probably be hunting Devin at Usagi's house." "THANKS!" Ciran ran away quickly. "He's cute." Maroko blushed. "Yes, I think so too." "I think I've seen him in English." "Yeah. He's been here a while. I wonder why I've never noticed him?" "Well, you just moved here a month ago." Maroko scratched her head. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Now this is a cruel joke." "No joke." "No, really. I will not wear this!" Chaos complained holding up the Moon Light Knight Arabian costume. "Oh quit complaining!" Cerberus said. (Of course, only Cerberus' middle head is capable of talking) "Just wear it." "It you planned on making me wear this, why did I have to cut my hair?" Cerberus paused, searching for an answer. "Well, umm. ohm." Chaos picked up the small Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi gem. "So, what can I do with this?" "Oh wonderful things!" "Can I spy on people?" "The living, of course! Your not planning on watching anyone shower are you?" "WHAT!? I WANTED TO MAKE SURE MAROKO KEEPS OUT OF TROUBLE!" "DON'T YELL AT ME! I AM CERBERUS! I AM A GAURDIAN OF THE UNDERWORLD!" "YOU'RE A MUTANT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" "WHAT!?" "I'VE SEEN CATS STRONGER THEN YOU!"  
  
Aki had gone home. Maroko liked having a human for a friend. They were so simple minded, yet full of imagination, willing to accept anyone as their own. Now Maroko searched for Tora and Elshidi. "I know they're around her somewhere." Maroko heard a large crash and a man yelling. "CHEESE IT!" Out of an alley, Tora ran followed closely by Elshidi and an angry waiter. Tora jumped into Maroko's arms, Elshidi did the same. "What have you two been up to!?" "Excuse me, Miss?" Maroko looked up. "Yes?" "Are those yours?" Maroko looked into the big lovably eyes. She sighed. "Unfortunately so. What did they do this time?"  
  
The man had black hair and a moustache. He wore a tuxedo, or something like it. He straightened himself. "Well! This one," He pointed to Tora, "Stole a piece of fish right from Lady Health Inspector's plate! And that one," he pointed to Elshidi, "Tripped the cook, spilling grease everywhere. They scratched out new yellow drapes and have done unspeakable damage to our restaurant!" Tora licked her lips. Maroko gulped. "Well, sorry." "I expect you'll be paying for this damage." Maroko sighed. "No thank you." Tora jumped from her arms and ran down the street. "Tora!" She ran off leaving the stunned waiter. Behind him, a shadow arose, eloping him in darkness.  
  
Maroko stopped and looked around at a crossroad. Two other girls wear standing in the other two alleys. The one to the left had black hair and black eyes to match. On the right, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey, have you seen a deranged pink cat around here?" "No," Said the black haired one. "Have you seen a crazed dampir!?" "I'm not sure what that is." "Vegeta!" The brown haired one screamed and cried looking around frantically. The three of them sighed and ran into each other alleys.  
  
Maroko stopped short. "Wait? What am I doing? I should go back and pay for what Tora broke." Maroko ran back down the alley she had come from.  
  
After a few minutes, she came to the area behind the restaurant. The waiter was nowhere in sight. "Hello?" Elshidi was gone as well. "Elshidi? Mister waiter person?" No one. "Oh great, now I'm all alone." Maroko heard the garbage can shuffle. She shivered. "Hello?" She slowly walked up to it, not knowing what to expect. "BOO!" Maroko screamed at the top of her lungs and the kitten popped out of the can. "ELSHIDI!?" Maroko picked her up. "Tora said humans are easily scared and manipulated." Elshidi seemed to daze for a moment. She looked to the sky and shivered. "Elshidi?" She meowed. "Elshidi?" Maroko turned around. A large spiky shadow monster towered above her. It was tall, taller then humans, but only seven feet or so. It was nothing but pointy blackness. Except for two golden slits for eyes. It's spiky arm shot down. Maroko jumped out of the way, but it seemed to be more of a fall then a jump. "Don't worry Maroko!" The kitten dazed. "I'll get help!" She ran off, stopping every five steps or so. "I'm doomed."  
  
"What?" The crystal seemed to glow. Chaos picked it up. "Odd.." He placed it in his pocket. "Okay, I'll wear this turban thing. Just get me to Earth!" "Earth? Erm. Where is that?"  
  
Maroko shrieked and jumped again. "The monster won't stop. I don't even have a second to transform." She dove away again as the monster smashed down one large electrical claw. Maroko panted. "Hurry up Elshidi."  
  
"That one?" "No." "That one?" "NO!" "That one?" "Close, that's Mars, Earth is the blue one." "That one?" "NO!" "That one?" "N- YES! THAT ONE IS EARTH!" "Put on the suit." "No." "Put it on or you can't go to Earth!" Chaos hesitated but the Crystals glowing grew rapid. Something's wrong down there. He put on the odd Turban. "There. I'm unhappy." "Good! You have one hour Shiro Sei."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE." Shiro appeared in Prostate Park, New York. The people stared at him. "Oh. Wrong city. WRONG CITY!" He disappeared in a spark of white fire.  
  
Maroko panted. Then monster had tracked her nearly halfway across the city. She fell to the ground. He legs were cut and bleeding. "Oh help me. Where's my guardian angel?" A bright light appeared at the end of an alley. Maroko stared at it. It swirled upward like a tornado and out of it walked an odd figure. He had an all white Arabian thing. Maroko wasn't sure what it was. The golden sheath of a sword hung at his side. "Chaos." She shook her head. "No. Not Chaos. But someone." He smiled, but under the odd costume, but Maroko couldn't tell. He ran towards her and picked her up. "HEY!" She slapped him. He dropped her. "EXCUSE ME, BUT DO I KNOW YOU!?" Shiro rubbed his cheek. Maroko crossed her arms and turned away from him. He sighed and drew his sword. "I'm trying to save you here!" "THEN MAKE IT QUICK! Who are you anyway?" He hesitated. "Well, you can call me Shiro Sei." "WELL, MAKE IT QUICK HIRO!" "Shiro!" Shiro Sei charged at the monster and cut it down the center of it. They monster screeched and jumped, part of it's jagged arm came off at the mere touch of the blade.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Maroko smiled. The Sailor scouts (and Ciran) stood atop a building. "Sailor Scouts, Solar Sailor!" Ciran sighed. "Don't call me that!" Maroko smiled. "Fine, just help me!" "STOP!" Tora ran in followed by Elshidi. "Tora?" Shiro asked. She jumped onto Maroko head and stared at him. "Is he a new enemy?" Shiro Sei shook his head. "No, but this spiky shadow thing is." "Don't kill it!" "Why not?" "I saw it change! I doubled back on Maroko so she wouldn't find me. I came back here to watch that guy get in trouble for everything we did and I saw someone possess him and turn him into this! The guy took an Oni Bakemono and fused it with that guy. It's only half demon. The rest is human. You can't kill it." Shiro nodded and put his sword into its scabbard. "Mystery Moon, Chibi Moon, Little Moon, Sailor Moon, I have a present from the future." Tora jumped up and landed in front of the monster. She bit his leg. It screeched. Tora jumped up and dove into the monsters mouth. She bolted out and landed on Chibi Moon's head holding a silver string. "This is called the Monster's Screech." Chibi moon took the thread in her hands. "Umm." "Cry monster's screech."  
  
"MONSTER'S SCREECH!" The thread plucked itself and the monster screamed in pain. It split it's self down the middle and all that was left was the waiter, holding his ears shut. "What was that?" Maroko asked. "In order to become an Oni Monster, Oni Bakemono needs, for the most part, a somewhat pure human heart. That guys was perfect, he was at full anger." Tora eyed the fainted man suspiciously. "Let's go before the cops show up." Maroko nodded and looked around. Neither Shiro nor Ciran were anywhere to be seen. "Who was that white fighter?" "Shiro Sei." "I think I'm in love." "TORA!?"  
  
FIN! 


	29. Loss Of Memory

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
LOSS OF MEMORY! ORIGINS REVEALED!  
  
(What might be right for you, may not be right for some)  
  
Maroko smiled. She folded her English exam into a paper air plain. She giggled and threw it. It hit the back of Ciran's head. She giggled. "Okay class, please pass up your papers." The class groaned. Maroko stood up and walked to get her paper. "Maroko!" She gulped and looked up. "Yes ma'am?" "I saw you throw that paper at Ciran!" "Oh, but" "No excuses! This is the fifth time! Go to the principals office, and hand in your paper." Maroko handed the paper to the teacher and started out of the room. She stopped short and turned around. "Umm, just where is that?"  
  
"I'm sorry you got detention Maroko, but I really do wish you would, leave my head alone!" Maroko laughed. "I'm sorry!" "Well, I got to be going." Maroko thought for a moment. "Why?" "I have a date." Maroko fell down. "WHAT!? NO WAY!" "Well, yeah. I'm not that bad looking am I?" Ciran laughed but Maroko began to cry. "Hey, uhh, quit crying!" She shook her head. "Hey, cut it out! You're getting me wet! Please stop! People are staring at us! Besides, I told you about her already!" Maroko stood up and stopped crying instantly. "Oh, Okay, I'll continue crying later! Oh, I may need some personal information." "Okay, her name is Amethyst."  
  
"You come to me, and ask me to kill a human I don't not know. Tell, me, why?" "You know how I feel about Ciran. And. well, I figured you owed me a few favors." "Very well Princess Maroko, I will see what I can do about her, but I cannot," "I'm prepared to offer you quite a lot." "Keep your money, but one day, I will need a favor, and you will have to do it. Anytime, Anyplace. Got it?" Maroko nodded. "Good, I'm glad we had this little talk. Amethyst will be no more." Maroko nodded and left the room. "Pathetic human."  
  
Amethyst walked threw the park looking around quickly. "I really should have found out where Ciran brought me! I don't see it anywhere!" The bushes shook quietly. "That's her. one, two. THREE!" She pounced, landing on Meth's shoulder, knocking her down. With that, she sprung away to a safe distance to watch. The little hit man, Tora.  
  
"Is the job done Tora?" Tora growled grumpily. "You didn't tell me humans don't die with one hit to the shoulder." "Isn't it obvious?" "No." "Well, what happened?" "I pounced on her but she just got up again and ran to find Ciran. The rest will gross you out. Stupid humans and their 'KISSING'!" Maroko sighed. "What about Shiro Sei?" "That hentai!? Never!" "Hey, I think he's just perfect!" Maroko sighed again. "Ciran seemed so familiar. Like someone I had met before." "Like Chaos?" Maroko seemed confused. "Like what?" Tora gazed at her, not believing her. "Chaos." "No. Doesn't ring a bell."  
  
The Night Before.  
  
Maroko's window slid open. Remember, Thoughts echoed threw the intruders head. Behind her ear. One smooth motion and she won't feel it. The man snuck closer and took a small silver pin. On the top of it, a small green chip held steady. He crouched over Maroko and put the pin behind her ear. In one swift motion, he pulled it threw the top of her ear. The green piece now attached. He placed the pin in his pocket and slipped out the window.  
  
"No, I don't remember anyone named Chaos." Tora hissed at her and scratched her across the arm. "AHH! TORA!" The pink kitten strutted out of the room.  
  
Chaos frowned. "Have you been spying again?" Cerberus asked. Chaos glared at him. "Yes, a matter of fact I have been spying! Nemesis has done something to Maroko." "Nope, guess again," The dog said. He wore a pair of half moon glasses writing on some papers with a pen. "What do you mean?" "Well, I did some spying myself. There was a disturbance on Earth. A friend of Nemesis has jarred Maroko's memory. He's called. Umm. Oh what was it again? Well, I don't remember." The dog turned back to his work. "Well?" "Well what?" "TELL MY ABOUT THIS DEMON!" Cerberus sighed. "Very well. Long, long ago, in an alternate universe, entire universe was over ruled by demons. The leader of these was one such demon called well, his name I cannot remember. He searched for a stronger power. He searched and destroyed, become stronger by the moment. He killed everything that stood in his way, except for one. He found an unleashed power, the daughter of a Moon Queen. He took the child to wait for the power to arise so her could take it as his own, but his universe was collapsing on itself, he traveled to another dimension, bringing the child along. But he lost the child on an old planet called Nemesis. He was still a very young demon and so he stayed quiet and hid, tracking the child. Well, the child grew up and became known as the one you call Nemesis. The one who brought her to this dimension is he."  
  
"Well Tora?" "She doesn't remember a thing about Chaos or her family, or, even about being a Sailor Scout! She doesn't seem to know anything. Ciran said she was very forgetful today. She forgot the way to the principal's office. I figure by now should be able to give directions there from anywhere on Earth!" Tora said. Batafurai gazed into Maroko's room at her. "She's quickly forgetting everything." Usagi frowned. "Tora, who is this enemy? You know of them, I'm sure of it!" Chibi Usa nodded in agreement. "Yes Tora! Tell us what you know!" Tora sighed. "She's called Nemesis. Chibi Usa, those people who attacked you're home, the ones who hurt you're mother are from her planet. I believe they were following her command if anyone's. She after Maroko if anyone and I don't know why." Tora sighed again. "This is her doing. All of it is. She attacked us and I haven't gotten word from the Moon Kingdom since." "But that new power, Monster's Screech. You said it was from the future!" Tora shook her head. "The monsters are from the future, as well as the ability to steal from their bodies without harming the humans." Chibi Usa nodded. Usagi rose and walked into Maroko's room. "Maroko?" Maroko looked at Usagi, full of complete wonder. Usagi backed out of the room.  
  
"Tora? Why did you find it necessary to maul my girlfriend?" Ciran asked angrily threw the door. Tora opened the door and jumped onto his shoulder. "Ciran, I'm sorry, but this isn't the best time." "Huh? Well, why not?" "Maroko isn't feeling well." Batafurai answered him. "She isn't?" "No, she's lost nearly all of her memory without a cause! We can't figure if out!" "You don't think it's because of me. do you?" Tora shook her head. "You just told her you had a girlfriend. Besides, Maroko's dealt with far harsher problems. She'll be up in no time. It's not your fault." Ciran nodded.  
  
Maroko shivered. What's this pain? What is it? It comes from the back of my mind out of nowhere every time I talk or remember. Even that name. That word damages my entire being. Chaos. She shuttered as the pain increased. She reached to the back of her ear but the pain increased. She pulled her hand away. The door opened a crack and Tora walked in. "Maroko?" Her ear stirred. She nodded in recognition. This is the only one I know. This cat, whoever she is, is my best friend. just what does she know that I do not?  
  
Everything.  
  
FIN! 


	30. Amethyst And Amber

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
AMETHYST AND AMBER!  
  
(Give me some white out and a copy machine and I can move the world! ~ My mom)  
  
One week later and Maroko still knew even less. Ciran, as well as the other scouts, were all worried, but only Ciran had to put up with Amethyst who thought he was ignoring her. Maroko grew very pale and weak, she rarely talked or moved, and she seemed to only think. "Shouldn't we bring her to a hospital?" Ciran asked. Tora shook her head. "No, They can do her no good. Remember, She's not of Earth." "But that shouldn't matter." "They can't know about us or anything we do!" "Well, if no one can know about you, how did Maroko get into school?" Tora smirked. "Give me some white out and a copy machine and I can move the world!"  
  
"It is in full affect my sweet, that troublesome girl will be no more." Nemesis smiled. "Devine." "But what of the others?" Nemesis laughed. "They cannot defeat me! Besides, all the element scouts are within my grasp!" In four cases lay Maroko's friends along with Queen Usa, King Helios and the four Scouts of Maroko's time. As well as twelve unfamiliar sailor scouts. "Not quiet my sweet." "What's that?" "You have four elements. Last I checked, She had a court of six." "TWO HAVE ESCAPED!?" "No, two have not yet been captured!"  
  
Arisugawa Park. A black haired girl looked around. "Ciran isn't anywhere! Where has he been lately?" Her purple eyes filled with tears. "Why is he ignoring me so much?" She thought for a moment. "I'll call his house, maybe he's at home." Amethyst whipped out her cell phone and dialed Ciran's number. "Hello? . Oh hello this is Amethyst, yes is Ciran home? . No? Where is he? . Friend's house? Could I get an address? . Please! This is important! . Oh thank you so much!" Ciran's mother gave her the address and Meth sped down the street.  
  
She knocked on the door. "You better not be a doctor, if you're a doctor I'll tear the flesh from your bones-" "Tora! Just let them in!" The door opened and Meth stepped inside. She looked around the small apartment. Ciran sat by the window, looking down at the street. A small pink kitten sat in front of her. "Ciran?" He jumped up at the sound of his name. "Amethyst?" "What's the big deal ignoring me for so long!?" "I'm sorry but my friend is very sick. I wanted to help her." Meth gave a weak smile. "I understand, just try to be around more often, your mother is worried about you too. Loosen up, it can't be that bad." He nodded. "I'm sorry that I worried you." Meth nodded and left.  
  
"She seems suspicious." "What do you mean?" "Amethyst. She could be working for Nemesis." "Or she could be a normal human." "Well, didn't you notice anything odd about her? She has a strange scent. She's powerful, but cleverly disguised; Nemesis's monster can take any form and infect anything! I'm going to keep my eye on her." "Why don't I do it?" Ciran suggested. Tora laughed. "I think you're mouth would be on her more then your eye!" "TORA!"  
  
Amethyst walked threw Arisugawa Park. She kept her eyes to the ground, Tora followed closely. She sighed. "This kid is hopeless. I'm going home!" The kitten jumped onto the wall and walked off.  
  
Amethyst bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said raising her head. "No, it's okay," The other girl had white blonde hair and tan eyes. She wore an odd school uniform. Aside from that, she looked just Meth. "AMETHYST!?" "AMBER!?" Amber hugged her. "Amethyst! My sister." Meth smiled. "Am, where have you been?" "Searching for you, Meth!"  
  
"Oh Am! I met the most amazing boy!" "METH! WE WERE TOLD NOT TO GROW ATTACHED TO ANY HUMANS! We're on a mission, remember!" "I know! But he's so sweet and handsome and smart and brave and strong! The list goes on and on!" "Really? Does he have a brother?" Meth laughed. "No, I'm serious, does he?" Meth laughed harder. "No, he doesn't." Am smiled and dug threw her bag. "You forgot this by the way," She held out a dark broche. "My broche." "Yeah, we can't find the princess without them!" Meth gasped. "The princess!"  
  
"Well, who shall we strike next my love?" Nemesis asked. Black Death thought for a moment. "Call in Villa." Nemesis blew a whistle. A small girl with pale white skin and long red hair ran in. "Yes my queen!?" "Villa, would you like to choose which human we shall destroy next?" Villa thought for a moment. "Well, even since you put that chip in her ear, we cannot tell who she is close to." Nemesis nodded and picked up the little girl. "Villa, my poor little dear, what do you know?" Villa giggled. "Okay, fine. I think we should attack the one called Ciran. Maroko has fallen ill with love for him." "The illness is the chip I placed in her ear." Black Death said coldly, jealous of the attention given to the little girl. "Oh you hush up."  
  
"Have you anything on the princess?" "Not a thing, you?" Amber shook her head. "No, but let's look at what we do know. We have been awakened, that means she is the only one left in our time, so she escaped here. We know she is a scout, like us, and she has befriended the Sailor Scouts of this time. We know the Earth of this time is a meeting ground for hiding Scouts, help is always appreciated here." Meth nodded. "That's helpful."  
  
"Villa, hurry it up." Villa sighed. "A human. It doesn't matter which! They're all scum!" Nemesis smiled. "That's a good girl!"  
  
A young man walked threw the park happily. He whistled. "To day's my lucky day! It's my birthday and I have a date with Misako! Wow! What a day it promises to be!" An Oni Bakemono tackled the happy man. It smirked and pressed its forehead against the mans and the Oni's head went right threw him. The man screamed as the monster sunk into him. The new, fused creature was jagged and riddled with dark power! The Oni Monster.  
  
Amber and Meth heard the scream. "They're in trouble Meth!" She nodded. They held up their brooches. "DARK NEPTUNE!" "LIGHT URANUS!" "POW" "ER!" They cried in unison. The both of them began to change.  
  
Amethyst became Sailor Dark. She had a dark bluish-black skirt, gloves, high heel shoes, and broche. Her bow was dark purple.  
  
Amber became Sailor Light. She had a light orange-white skirt, gloves, high heel shoes, and broche. Her bow was light red.  
  
They raced towards the cry. The Oni Monster had already formed. It screeched and drove at them. They dodged and attacked. Tora watched them. "Oh my, I better go get the others!" She ran off.  
  
Tora jumped in the window. "HURRY! MONSTER AT PARK! UNKNOWN SCOUTS!" Tora licked her paws. "Tora? What are you talking about?" Bata asked slowly. She looked up. "Oh, well, there's a monster at the park and the hidden sailors of the future have arrived. That means something terrible has happened in our future." Usagi gasped. "We have to hurry!"  
  
"LIGHT BRIGHT!" Light extended her arms at the Oni Monster, it screeched as a blaze shot from Sailor Light.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I AM SAILOR MOON!" "I AM SAILOR CHIBI MOON!" "AND I AM SAILOR LITTLE MOON!" "AND WE HAVE COME" "TO STOP YOU" "AND YOU'RE EVIL DEEDS!" "WE ARE" "THE SAILOR" "SCOUTS!" The monster screeched again. Light and Dark looked up at them. "Three Sailor Moons?" "But neither of them are the Moon Princess. but maybe." They both turned to Little Moon. "She looks very close to it," "The others do as well." "But we know of Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, Little Moon however." Little Moon sighed. "Oh, I was hoping I would get more recognition in the future!"  
  
"MONSTER SCREECH!" Chibi Moon held up the small silver thread. It plucked itself and the monster began to scream. It seemed to then begin to fade away into nothing. They smiled.  
  
Chaos watched threw the gem. "Wow, that Monster's Screech is really strong!" Cerberus gazed into the gem. "Hmm. I don't remember anything like that. Maybe Angel knows." "Angel? Who is that?" "She is a spirit guardian. She knows a lot about the Sailor Scouts. But she rarely bothers with the ones on Earth." "There are others?" "But of course! There are Scouts for every planet! Well, most of then anyways. Ever hear of the Sailor Starlights?" "No." "Oh. Well either way, I can call Angel here, she can help." Chaos nodded. "Can she find what's wrong with Maroko?" "No, but I'm sure she can help."  
  
LA FIN! 


	31. Dark Scouts Of Sweet Dreams

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
DARK SCOUTS OF SWEET DREAMS PART 1!  
  
(If toast always lands butter-side down, and cats always land on their feet, what happens if you strap toast on the back of a cat and drop it? ~Steven Wright.)  
  
Chaos lay on the ground, his arm pillowing his head. "Are you going to call her or what?" Without answering, Cerberus laid his head back and brawled. Chaos covered his ears. "Get a whistle or something! Please!" Cerberus closed his eyes and sat down. "I hope she heard me." "How could she not? I bet the living heard you!" "It'll take a while for her to get here. But it's very, very likely that she won't come. Unless she fines that shoe. or the squid." "Huh?" "Well, I may be a Spirit Guardian, but I'm still a dog! I chew shoes and leave dead animals in sheets." "YOU PUT A SQUID IN HER BED!?" "Sure! I wanted to apologize for chewing her shoes!" "You're pretty wise when it comes to death and demons, but you need serious help on you're people skills. You're house broken aren't you?"  
  
"CERBERUS!!! CER-BER-US!" And angry girl came flying in. "CERBERUS! YOU STINKIN' PILE OF FILTH! YOU ATE MY SHOES! OH AND WHAT ABOUT MY BLANKET CERBERUS! HUH? EVEN WHEN SQUID ARE DEAD THEY CAN SHOOT INK ALL OVER MY CLEAN SHEETS! YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"  
  
Angel was beautiful. She had long light blue hair up in the same hairstyle as Usagi. She wore a long white strapless gown that went past her feet, but oddest about her, we her long transparent-rainbow fairy wings. She also had a small golden halo above her head.  
  
She seemed to then notice Chaos. "Oh, Hey, who's this, a new guardian?" She leaned down and smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm Angel." "He's not a Guardian Angel, He's a Zincarding." "Oh! A Zinc?" "Excuse me?" Chaos sat up. "Who or what is a Sink carting?" "Zincarding silly! It means you have a chance to go back to life if you can last and do good deeds for ten years!" She sighed and sat next to him. "I was a Zincarding. once. But ten years, no one would remember me by then. No one would want me. By that time, I would be cremated! You're really lucky if anyone will still love you after ten years. That's why it so rarely happens. No one has faith. I hope you can hold out kid." "Thanks, I'm Chaos." "Chaos? That's cute." Chaos blushed. "Well, Angel, we didn't bring you here to chat!" Chaos shook his head, not realizing he had been staring at Angel the whole time. "You and you're human love temptation thingies! I find it offensive!" She sighed. "I'm not doing you a single favor! What would you like Chaos?" She asked, standing up. He blushed and stood up.  
  
"Well, the Sailor Scouts of Earth are having a lot of trouble with demons from another dimension." He held up the gem to her face. "What is this?" She took it from him. "A seer's gem?" "It is the Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi!" Cerberus said proudly. "Mamora no Tsuki-hoshi? NO IT ISN'T! THIS, THIS IS A GEM!" Chaos shook his head. "It is the sword! Watch." He threw the small gem into the air. "MEMBANGUNI!" The crystal fell to the ground. "Oh, I guess that wasn't it." Angel and Cerberus fell down (You know, that cute Anime way). Cerberus jumped up. "BAKA! YOU FORGOT THE PASSWORD ALREADY!" "Well, do you remember?" Cerberus hung his head. "No."  
  
"Ebredes!" Chaos and Cerberus turned to Angel. She held the gem out to Chaos. "The password is Ebredes. All TRUE Guardians are supposed to know that just incase someone can use it! I doubt you're the one that can though. And I really doubt this is the Mamora!" Chaos took the gem and threw it into the air. "EBREDES!" The crystal exploded into a fluffy pink cloud and out of the cloud fell the sword. It landed in Chaos' hand. "That's better!" Angel just stared in amazement. "You did it."  
  
"You really got the Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi." He nodded. "Yeah, sugoi, je ne?" "It's amazing. Wow." She reached out to touch the sword but drew her arm back. "Don't be afraid of it." She shook her head. "I must go tell King Enma!" She spread her wings and flew away very quickly. Cerberus groaned. "I am so dead!"  
  
"HE CONJOURED THE SWORD?" "Yes." "AND CERBERUS DID NOT TELL ME?" "Yes!"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a sword." Cerberus looked around franticly for a hiding place. "Who's King Enma anyway?" "King Enma is the King of the Underworld! If he finds out you got the sword, and I didn't tell him, he'll kill me." "But you're already dead." "No, I am not." "You aren't?" "No, I was brought here, not killed!" "Well, what's the big deal, it's just a sword." "No, It's not! It's very strong and, I don't have time now! OH! WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT I SENT YOU TO EARTH!?"  
  
A gigantic red monster, ten times bigger then Chaos appeared over the Horizon, led by Angel. He was very strong and very angry! Chaos gulped. "Cerberus. Cerberus?" The dog was nowhere to be seen. "Alva." The sword became a crystal in his hand. The King headed toward over Chaos. Chaos gulped and thought of hiding as well.  
  
Angel reached him first. "HERE HE IS! Oh, where did the sword. AND WHERE IS THAT COWARD!?" "Cerberus ducked into the bushes over there." Chaos pointed to a large bush, one with a tail sticking out. Angel crept up on him and stomped on his tail. The dog shot into the air, crying in pain. He landed in the palm of the mighty giant.  
  
"CERBERUS!" He boomed in his great voice. "IS WHAT ANGEL SAYS TRUE!?" The three-headed dog quivered. "Y- yes y- y- your majesty!" "CERBERUS!" The giant roared. "HEY!" Chaos glared at the giant. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF KING YOU ARE, BUT DON'T HURT CERBERUS! EBREDES!" The gem became a cloud became a sword.  
  
They all stood in silence. King Enma began to laugh and put Cerberus on the ground. He picked up Chaos. "SO YOU ARE THE LAD WITH THE SWORD!" "Umm. yeah?" "VERY GOOD!" Chaos smiled. "I guess." "YOU WOULD MAKE A FINE SPIRIT GUARDIAN!" "No, I would much rather go home." Angel spread her wings and rose elegantly into the air. "But Chaos! Isn't it beautiful here!?" "Yes." "And aren't you happy!?" "No, I am not." "HE SEEKS A GIRL IN THE OTHER WORLD. ANGEL, CHAOS WILL NTO STAY WITH YOU, HE WILL RETURN HOME. BUT IT WILL TAKE TEN YEARS." Chaos nodded. "I know, but I don't mind! I wanted a little vacation anyway! Ten years is a bit excessive, but beggars can't be choosers!" "YOU ARE NOT LIKE MANY WARRIORS I HAVE SEEN BEFORE!" "No? Well, I got the sword, so I guess it doesn't matter!" "Chaos! If you'll be here ten years, you may wish to keep in touch with that girl. I can teach you how! Oh, But King Enma, while you are here, we have a problem. An evil queen escaped from another dimension! The creatures of Earth are having problems with them." He nodded. "I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, BUT UNTIL THEN, BEST CHAOS LEARN WHAT HE CAN!"  
  
"ALMOK VILAGA: MAROKO!"  
  
Maroko hugged her pillow tightly. "Almok Vilaga."  
  
Maroko opened her eyes and sat up. She was not in her room. She was not anywhere. Everything was a smear of red and black. "Hello?" She asked weakly. "Maroko." She turned around. Chaos smiled. "Hey it worked." She jumped to her feet. "Who.?" He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Maroko tried to scream but couldn't. "Maroko, hold still, Nemesis has done something to you. I can help you, but you need to hold still." He reached behind her ear and the pain grew so great, Maroko couldn't even stand to be touched by him. She backed away and tried to run but her legs gave way and she fell. "Please, Maroko, I can help you, but you need to trust me." He sat down and reached behind her ear. She tried to move, but could not. She began to scream, but her scream was silenced. There was no pain.  
  
She looked up at him. He took his hand off of the chip and the pain came back. Maroko felt dizzy. Chaos grabbed her shoulder. She didn't realize she was swaying, she didn't realize anything. He put his hand back to the chip and all the pain stopped. She felt herself getting stronger. Then all at once, the pain came worse then she had ever felt it. Pain. REAL pain. Not the false pain Nemesis had placed, but the feeling of her blood gushing and her muscles exposed to the harsh open air.  
  
"Oh stop being so dramatic! It's no worse then having an earring fall out! There's hardly any blood and you muscles aren't exposed to the 'harsh open air'! You're ears don't even have muscles! It's mostly cartilage!" Maroko fell against Chaos' chest. She looked up at him. "Chaos." "Yes?" She smiled warmly. "I can remember now." "That's good. Now let me just put this back in." Maroko jumped up. "What's the problem?" "Keep that thing away from me!" He grabbed her wrist. "Maroko put it on!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	32. Dark Scouts Of Sweet Dreams part 2

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
DARK SCOUTS OF SWEET DREAMS PART 2!  
  
(Have you ever noticed? Anybody going slower than you on the highway is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac. ~George Carlin)  
  
"Oh stop being so dramatic! It's no worse then having an earring fall out! There's hardly any blood and you muscles aren't exposed to the 'harsh open air'! You're ears don't even have muscles! It's mostly cartilage!" Maroko fell against Chaos' chest. She looked up at him. "Chaos." "Yes?" She smiled warmly. "I can remember now." "That's good. Now let me just put this back in." Maroko jumped up. "What's the problem?" "Keep that thing away from me!" He grabbed her wrist. "Maroko put it on!"  
  
"Keep away from me with that!" "Maroko, you're being childish, Come here!" "No!" "Jeez, you weren't this uptight before! Just come here!" "NO!" "Maroko!" "Keep away!" He sighed. "Maroko, I have been able to see everything, and I have made many friends in the other world. Trust me. I know what I am doing!" "NO!" "Maybe if I explained a bit, would that help?" She shook her head. "Okay!"  
  
"Once Nemesis finds you have the chip off, which will be the second you awaken, She will come after you will her monsters. Chibi Moon's new power has held them off for now, but will begin to send her strongest monsters! The Demon Bakemono."  
  
"The Demon Bakemono kill humans then use their bodies as their own. They are so clever, they can take a humans body for years and years without anyone knowing. They are normal humans to the naked eye. But with this, you can see them." Maroko shook her head. "I will show you!" He waved his hand. Ciran, Bata, Usagi, Aki and Chibi Usa appeared a little ways away fro them. "Maroko, where are we?" "Is Chaos back?" "What? Who are you? Where am I? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Aki screamed. "Now, which do you think is real?" Maroko looked closely. "A few are real spirits, others, fake." Maroko paused. "I- I- I do not know." "Then wear this."  
  
He held her close and held up the Chip. "You can squeeze my hand if you like." He placed the chip on Maroko's ear, it hurt, and she bit him. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" "You said I could squeeze you! I squeezed with my teeth!" "Well, while you were busy gnawing my arm off, I put the earring in!" "Did you?" "Yes." "Oh, That wasn't very painful." "Speak for yourself."  
  
"Now, look at them again." Maroko stared at her friends. "They look the same." Chaos pressed the chip. Maroko could see now, two of them had suddenly become black as night. Usagi and Ciran. "What do I do?" "Nothing, these are not real. They are not Demon Bakemono, but Aki, Bata and Chibi Usa are really here. They won't know though." "Wow." "And with the earring, you can find any of her monsters, if you ever suspect anyone of something, check it out. Press it again and you're vision will return to normal." Maroko did. "But there's one more then those monsters can do. Look again." Maroko turned to them and pressed the button. The monster in Usagi had moved and was now in Aki. "Whoa. They can switch bodies?" "Yes, they do when they need to make an escape." Maroko nodded.  
  
"With your weapons now, you'll never beat Demon Bakemono." "No?" "No. That is why I have brought you weapons of darkness. They are made from the Monsters themselves, there for, only they can defeat the monsters you will face."  
  
"This is for Sailor Moon."  
  
He held up a scepter. It was a long pink rod decorated with red diamonds, and a large golden ball at the end. But at the head of the scepter, was a S. Next to it was a backwards S. They formed a heart and hanging from the center was a small clear box.  
  
"Tell her to put the Imperial Silver Crystal in it. This is called the Bakemono Scepter."  
  
"Next is for Sailor Chibi Moon." "Oh, But she has the Monster's Screech." "This is better. The Demon Dagger." He handed to Maroko a dagger.  
  
It was black with two claw-like S's pointed inward at the blade. The handle was golden with green stripes and two golden crescent moons at the very end forming a heart with a pink middle.  
  
"This is for Sailor Little Moon. It's not very pretty, but it's far more powerful."  
  
A bow with two S-claws, one and each end and a thick piece of Ebony Wood between them, but something was missing. The string.  
  
"Chibi Moon's 'Monster's Screech' is the cord to this bow!" Maroko nodded and took the bow. "I'll be sure to get it." "Here are the arrows."  
  
The arrows were long shafts of Ebony with three jet-black feathers at the end of them, but the heads of the arrows were a strange triangle shaped tooth.  
  
"The Monster Bow and six demon Claw Arrows."  
  
"And for" Maroko smiled. "Ciran." Her smiled faded. "The Oni Spear."  
  
He held out a spear. It was very long and looked bigger then Ciran! Its shaft was Ebony with a curly golden bottom. The head was a large tooth surrounded by golden curls. Around the center of it were white bandages.  
  
"What are these?" "The bandages? Throwing things hurts after awhile, especially if your throwing wood."  
  
"And finally," "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" "I have nothing for you Maroko." She frowned. "What?" "No. I have no weapons for you." "I thought you loved me!" "I do, but just because I love you doesn't mean the Underworld will suddenly start turning up gifts for you left and right!" "You really have nothing for me?" "Not really. But you must not use Sword Of Battle while those monsters are around! Understand Maroko? No Sword Of Battle!" "Okay."  
  
"Now, for your attack!" Maroko smiled. "I have no weapon for you, the others did not think it was a good idea to give anything to you. But I have a power I can teach you! It is called Ai Tenchi Rei." "Love Angel Spirit? Okay." "It's simple, you must gather all the energy and power you can and," "Chaos!" She sighed. "I don't think I can use a enegy Blast." "Really? Okay then. There is something else." He held out a small Gem. "It is called the Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi." "Protector of Moon Stars. Chaos, I can not use that!" "Why not?" "I AM a Moon-Star!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	33. Dark Scouts Of Sweet Dreams part 3

~~*vvw*~~  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
DARK SCOUTS OF SWEET DREAMS PART 3!  
  
(I played a lot of tough clubs in my time. Once a guy in one of those clubs wanted to bet me $10 that I was dead. I was afraid to bet. ~Henry Youngman)  
  
"Now, for your attack!" Maroko smiled. "I have no weapon for you, the others did not think it was a good idea to give anything to you. But I have a power I can teach you! It is called Ai Tenchi Rei." "Love Angel Spirit? Okay." "It's simple, you must gather all the energy and power you can and," "Chaos!" She sighed. I don't think I can use a energy Blast." "Really? Okay then. There is something else." He held out a small Gem. "It is called the Mamora No Tsuki-Hoshi." "Protector of Moon Stars. Chaos, I can not use that!" "Why not?" "I AM a Moon-Star!"  
  
"You are a Moon Star?" "Yes, A Moon Star is an old name for a Moon Princess! What it means is that this crystal can only be used to protect the Moon Princesses." Chaos looked at the Crystal closely. "Well, At least I won't have to help Ciran." "I'm still left defenseless then!" "Well, Someone else will protect you." "Like Who?" "Like Shiro Sei?" Maroko balled her fist. "I hate him! That sick hentai has been following me everywhere!" "No, he has not. I can see everything from the Spirit World; He only comes to battles to protect you! He likes you a lot." She frowned. "I love you! He's mean and ugly!" Chaos nodded. "Am I really that bad?" "Yes!" Maroko scratched her head. "Wait. what?"  
  
"Well, back to business, Maroko, to protect yourself, I'll give you this." He held out some sort of small mangled flute or trumpet. It had a long shaft with a loop at the end, which opened up into a bowl shape. "What's that?" "A Spirit Conjurer. It can call upon spirits. I can even teach you a song."  
  
"Can you?" "No. I don't know anything about that flute thing! But there is a girl called Hino Rei. She is priestess. She will know. Usagi is a close friend of hers."  
  
"Now, there's just one more small thing you may have to worry about." "What?" "These are dark weapons. With your hearts so pure, you can't use them." "Why not.?" "Using dark arts for the side of good just doesn't work. But, there is a flaw in that system. Dark arts can be used easily for spirits!" "Does that mean we all have to die before we can fight these things?" "No, you'll just have to transform to Dark Scouts, or Spirit Scouts." "Spirit Scouts."  
  
Maroko nodded. "Well Maroko. I'll be leaving you now." "What. no. you can't go." "But I must. You know that." Maroko examined the Spirit Conjurer. "Where are the spirit broches?" "Under your pillow." A loud ringing noise filled Maroko's ears. "Chaos! What's that noise?" "Good bye Maroko." He disappeared. "CHAOS!"  
  
Maroko sat straight up in bed. Smoke was pouring out of her kitchen. "Tora?" The cat ran into the room. "Maroko? Oh, uh oh!" She ran back out again and the noise stopped. "Tora!" Batafurai yelled from the other room. "YOU NEARLY BURNT THE BUILDING DOWN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO OPERATE AN OVEN! YOU'RE A CAT!" "Maroko's awake." "Is she?"  
  
Maroko yawned and got out of bed. "Tora. Do we have cotton Candy and Peanut Butter? I'm hungry." "You shouldn't eat that stuff you know." The pink kitten answered. Maroko sighed, ignoring the questions the others were asking. "Oh!" Maroko ran back into her bedroom and lifted her pillow. There were four broches. "Wow." Tora gazed over her shoulder. "Maroko. What are those?" "Spirit Broches."  
  
The first brooch looked like a bug. It had a round middle, a set of white wings, and two curly golden moons on the top and bottom, the top ones supporting a heart. The center was pink and had a large silver diamond. On the tips of the diamonds were purple gems and on the sides were magenta colored hearts. "Spirit Sailor Moon. This ones for you Usagi-Chan."  
  
The next one was a bit simpler. Its base was a large pink heart with a golden moon rounding out the shape bottom. Between the rounds of the heart was a smaller heart blanketed by an upside down moon. Where the rounds met was a tiny silver diamond surrounded by three hearts. "Spirit Sailor Chibi Moon. This is for you Chibi Usa-Chan."  
  
The third had a round purple base with two pink wings jetting out from either side. It had two anatine sticking out supporting a crescent moon. Within the purple circle was a small pink heart with a tiny silver gem. "Batafurai-Chan, this is used to become Spirit Sailor Little Moon."  
  
The final one was a pendant. "Ciran-Kun, I would assume this ones yours. I guess that makes you a Sailor Scout. But it says.. Solar Eclipse." It was a barrage of black, gray and white flames encircling a large circle with a dot in the center.  
  
Tora jumped onto Maroko's shoulders. "Maroko, where's yours?" She looked about. "I do not know." Bata smiled. "Maroko, you're wearing yours!" Maroko picked hers up. "Oh! So I am.Well, this ones for me, myself-kojin."  
  
Maroko's was two crescent moons supporting a pink heart with a black moon lining the bottom. On the roof of the heart was a crescent with a heart on each end and a small black figurine. The center of the large heart had a darker heart of its own surrounded by eight small gems, each in the shape of the astrological symbol of a planet.  
  
Maroko stood up, knocking Tora off her shoulder. "Usagi! I need to speak with Rei Hino, the priestess at the Hino Temple." "She's a friend of mine, I can take you, but why?" Maroko opened the broche and out shot the Spirit Conjurer. "I need to know what this is!"  
  
"I'm not sure what this is Maroko." "Please, can't you find out anything about it Rei-Sempai?" "Well, maybe." Rei placed the Spirit Conjurer down in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire. "I'm sorry, but I just can't hear anything." Maroko took the Spirit Conjurer in her hands. Chaos said Rei would know what to do. But she doesn't.  
  
Tora snuck onto the Temple grounds. "Where did Maroko go?" She looked around quickly. "Maybe in there." She poked her head into a small room. "No, just a well." She poked around a few other rooms. "No, this is just a store room." Tora heard the mummer of voices. "That's it." She rushed towards where they had come from.  
  
Tora leapt onto Maroko's head. Maroko screamed and the Spirit Conjurer shot from her hands into the fire. As the Conjurer fell, the fire in its path cleared and disappeared. By the second it had landed on the ground, the fire was out. Maroko slowly picked it up. She turned it around. Small symbols had appeared craved in the side. "What's this?" "They look like music notes." "Do you know anything about music?" "No, but Michiru does! She's sort of a friend of mine." "Michiru. I believe I have met her before. She is a very good violin player." "Yeah, she'll be able to read the notes!" "And I think Batafurai can play the clarinet. That's the same thing. I think."  
  
Her violin played a slow, sweet song. "Please stop that Michiru." Michiru looked up. "Why? What's wrong Haruka?" Haruka shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry." There was a knock on the door. "Oh." Michiru put down her violin.  
  
"Oh, hello Usagi. How are you today?" "I'm fine Michiru-sempai! But I wanted to ask you a favor." "Of course." "This is my friend-" Maroko jumped up and smiled. "Now I know I have seen you before! You know Setsuna! You are Kaioh Michiru! You are Sailor Neptune!" Michiru gasped. "Maroko! How would you know that?" Usagi asked.  
  
Maroko smiled. "I've met her before! When I was a baby, I used to follow Setsuna around everywhere! A few times, my mother would let me follow Setsuna to her home where she stayed with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru!" "You know Setsuna?" Michiru asked. Maroko nodded. "Yeah. Oh, but I'm not from around here." She sighed and looked to the ground. "I'm here hiding. I've traveled threw time like Chibi-Usa and Batafurai. But, in the future, my future, I do know Setsuna, and you and well, all outer Sensei. But I didn't have much of a chance to meet the inner Sensei."  
  
"Well, please come in."  
  
Maroko's gaze fell on the violin lying on the table. "Oh." Maroko curiously picked it up. "I remember hearing this played. I wish I had paid attention long enough to learn." Haruka starred at Maroko. "Who is she?" She whispered to Michiru. "A friend of Usagi's, apparently, she knows us, or will know us. She's been time traveling too." Maroko smiled at Haruka. "Konnichiwa Tenoh Haruka! You are Sailor Uranus, yes?" Haruka nodded. "It is nice to see your past forms!" "So, what did you want Maroko?" Michiru asked. "Oh!" Maroko took out the Spirit Conjurer. "I was wondering if you could read these notes."  
  
Michiru picked up her violin and looked closely at the notes on the conjurer. She shook her head. "There's only a forth of a measure on there. See, only four notes!" Maroko nodded. "Can't you play it anyway?" She slowly played the four complex notes. "Could you show me how to play it on this?" "In the future you're from, did I teach you anything about music?" "Yes ma'am." Maroko raised the Conjurer to her lips and thought a moment. She slowly blew into it, and played back the short song Michiru had played.  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Good bye Michiru! Tell Setsuna and Hotaru I said hello when they get back!" Michiru nodded. "Okay Maroko, take care of yourself. Tell our future selves we say hello." Maroko smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Maroko sat on her bed and held the Spirit Conjurer up. She looked at the full moon and played the song. From the bowl shaped opening, a small hologram of Chaos appeared. He yawned at starred at her. "Ah! MAROKO! THIS SHOULD ONLY BE USED WHEN YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" "Oh. Sorry." "Promise you'll only use it when you're in trouble." "Okay." "Uncross your fingers." "Okay." "Good night Maroko." "Good night Chaos!" The image disappeared and Maroko uncrossed her toes.  
  
FIN! 


	34. Reunion Of Good And Evil

(New Sign!!!)  
  
Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
REUNION OF GOOD AND EVIL!  
  
(I went to a bookstore and asked the saleswoman, "Where's the self-help section?" She said if she told me, it would defeat the purpose. ~George Carlin)  
  
Maroko sneezed. She sniffled and struggled to keep her eyes open as her English teacher droned on about verbs and past tense. "oh, Bless you.." Maroko sniffled again. "Thank you ma'am." And so, the day dragged on.  
  
Maroko walked home, searching for Aki. "Ahg, she has to be around her some- some- ACHOO!!!" Maroko sneezed again and dropped all her things. "This stinks! I can barely talk with this cold." "Hey Maroko, you okay?" Aki asked. Maroko nodded and got up. "I'm a fine, thanks." "That's a pretty bad cold. Maybe you should have gotten a Flu Shot." "Flu Shot?" Maroko thought for a moment. Flu? Shot? "Well, I don't like the sound of the shot. I'd rather have the flu..." Aki shrugged "Your choice. I'll see you around!" Aki ran off towards her home.  
  
Maroko got home and lied down. "Maroko, I know you're busy and have a lot to think about, but we're trying to blend in here! Don't go to sleep, do your homework!" Maroko rolled over and sneezed. "Oh, you're sick too. The other cats have informed me their humans are ill as well. It could be a trick by Nemesis." "Tora, not everything bad that happens to us is because of Nemesis!"  
  
"Are you sure this Flu Thing will work?" "I'm not sure, it has failed in the past. Oh well, CUT THE FLU PROJECT, IT'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE."  
  
Maroko stopped sneezing and her head cleared up. "Hey! I feel better!" "Homework." "Oh. I mean, umm." "Don't blow our cover Maroko!"  
  
Maroko looked out the window. "Tora, have you noticed the leaves?" "Yes, Earth Trees have their leaves change color and fall off. It is how they prepare for winter." "How do you know that?" "I just do." Tora gazed down threw the window at the street.  
  
Maroko walked into her bedroom and picked the Spirit Conjurer off her bed. She slowly played, trying to remember the notes. Nothing. She tried again and again, playing the small song. She shook the Conjurer. "Why won't Chaos appear? It's the same song I played last night." She put the Conjurer down and lied down on her bed.  
  
"My queen!" Villa called to her mother. "Yes my dear?" "Two of your slaves have arrived begging for forgiveness!" "Yes? Who?" "Hapso and one of her slaves." "Hapso's still alive? I could have sworn one of them killed her." "Should I destroy her?" "No, no. I wish to see them." Villa bowed and left the room. She reentered a few minutes later with the Queen and Dragoness. "So Hapso, you lived. That's. welcoming. But you failed." Hapso turned away from the Nemesis. "If I can remember correctly, you were one of my army before you turned and ran, taking as many monsters, slaves and weapons as you could. Betraying your queen. Then naming yourself a queen." Hapso remained silent. "I've monitored you. You lost slaves at a destructive rate! All leaving and joining the Sailor Scouts. I believe you took with you one very dear to me." Hapso shivered with fear, Dragoness on the other hand, stood firm, considering she had nothing to do but wait. "So Hapso, where is he? Where is my son?"  
  
"So.. What do you know about this Villa character?" Chaos asked Cerberus. "Well, Villa is supposed to be Nemesis's daughter." "Don't say." "You're not listening to me are you?" "No, no, I am. Go on." "Nemesis takes to adopting her clear favorite slaves. As long as they're young. She then raises them, but teaches them to obey her as a slave would." "That sounds like an affective way to discipline children." "You just don't care do you?" "Sure I do." "Well." Chaos was already fast asleep. "He's acting as stuck up as Angel! . Hey, that's it. You love her don't you?" Chaos jumped up and started coughing. "ANGEL!?" "Yeah! It explains it! You act like her, when she's around, you don't take your eyes off of her, and you can't go five minutes without bringing her up!" "That's stupid! I love Maroko." "But Maroko is on Earth, ten years away. Angel is here and now." "That's still stupid." "Who are you trying to convince. me or you?" "YOU!" "Oh, well, you're doing a pretty crappy job of it."  
  
Maroko woke up and yawned. "How long have I been asleep?" She looked out her window and realized it was dark already. "Oh, that's not good." Her clock only read three o'clock. She got up and reached for the Sprit Conjurer but it was gone. "Tora?" The pink cat slept on Chaos's bed. "Tora?" She opened her eyes and licked her shoulder. "Tora!" "What?" Tora looked towards Maroko and her eyes fell on the window. "What the hell?" The cat jumped up and ran out of the room. Maroko followed.  
  
"Hapso, you have one chance. As soon as I think of the slowest way to kill you, you're time is up. As for you. Who are you?" "My name is Dragoness my queen." "You've disobeyed Hapso correct?" "I do not believe so." "Perhaps it would be entertaining to watch her own slave kill her. Hapso, when you are gone, Dragoness will take your place." Hapso gasped.  
  
Tora jumped out the window and Maroko was prepared to follow her when she remembered it wasn't something she couldn't truly do. So, like all good humans, she had to use a door.  
  
"Earth is in danger." "How?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW? SHOULD IT MATTER? This just proves my point." "How?" "Angel doesn't care that much about Earth either. But as for those on Earth, Nemesis has covered the planet in a think layer of smoke. Her creatures breed in the smoke like bacteria and attack humans. Swallowing them whole." Chaos nodded. "Where's Maroko?" "In just as much danger as any other human. Too bad you can't get to Earth." "Why not?" "Well, you hadn't visited in a few days. After a while, you just can't go."  
  
"I'm stuck here." "Forever." "But. how?" "Angel told King Yamma that you hadn't visited Earth for a while. She assumed you had just given up. So he cut off my power. I can't do much of anything anymore." "But I haven't been called. The whole point of the Spirit Conjurer is to have Maroko call me when there is danger." "The Spirit Conjurer no longer works. That is why you can't be called." Chaos stared at the ground. "What can I do?" "Nothing. Unless you would like to take it up with King Enma, but unless he changes his mind, it's up to Earth's Sailor Scouts to protect themselves from Hapso's wraith."  
  
Maroko coughed. Outside the air was thicker then well, ever before. "Tora? Where are you?" The cat jumped onto her shoulder. "Tora, why is it like this?" "Nemesis." "This time I believe you. We better find the other scouts." Tora nodded and set off down the clouded street. Maroko followed as best she could.  
  
Maroko, after an hour of searching, collapsed on the Tsukino's front porch. Ikuko Tsukino opened the door. "Oh, Hello Maroko. Are you alright?" Maroko nodded. "Just out of shape. Are Usagi, Chibi Usa or Bata here?" "No, I'm afraid they all went out to your house a bit earlier." "Okay. Thank you." Maroko ran off quickly.  
  
She had lost sight of Tora, and now stood alone. Everything around her was cloudy, and it all looked the same. Thunder rumbled and rain fell in buckets. Maroko cried with fear. "MAROKO! HEAD BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Tora yelled. "I can barely move. the wind is so strong." "Don't give up Maroko! You have to get home!" Maroko nodded and struggled threw the storm, but she found her way to her building and closed the door behind her. She panted and smiled. "I did it. Tora?" But Tora was no longer on her shoulder. Tora had disappeared. "Tora!" Maroko looked out the window and panicked. Tora had run off during the storm, she was out there, alone cold and helpless, and Maroko was inside, lost in her grief.  
  
FIN! 


	35. Clash Of The Senshi

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CLASH OF THE SENSHI!  
  
(Could it be that all those trick-or-treaters wearing sheets aren't going as ghosts but as mattresses? ~George Carlin)  
  
The storm continued for days and didn't let up. Everyone stayed in their houses and everything was closed. Maroko appreciated not having to study and missing a Math Exam. But she was worried. The storm was caused by Nemesis. And she was all alone. Tora had not returned home and Maroko was almost sure she'd be dead.  
  
Somehow, telephones, computers and all other electronics worked, so Maroko was able to keep in touch with the other sensei, but she was still alone, and every time rain splattered on her window she wanted to scream. She never needed a friend so badly.  
  
All Alone. I have no one. Tora. I miss you. Please come home. I want my kitty back.  
  
Maroko's phone rang and she screamed. Feebly, she picked it up. "Maroko." It was Batafurai. "Bata! Oh thank goodness!" "Maroko! You need to come over." "Are you insane?" "No, really. This is scout business." "But I'll get wet." "Just come. quickly." "I'll be lucky if I come at all!" She hung up and took a deep breath of her home's musty air.  
  
Maroko rushed threw the Gail towards Usagi's house. She couldn't see but knew the way by heart. The icy wind blew the rain onto her face and bare legs. "Stupid weather." She finally found Usagi's home and knocked on the door. An unfamiliar man answered. Maroko looked at the address. "Sorry, wrong house."  
  
Maroko ran next door, still blushing. How could I have gone to the wrong house? What wrong with me? Maroko collapsed in front of the door. Usagi's mom opened the door and Maroko fell inside. "Oh! Maroko! What are you doing out in the rain! Come in and dry yourself off! I'll get you something warm to drink." "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino." Maroko said, and fell unconscious.  
  
"Maroko!" She felt a little pink tongue on her cheek. "Gross." Maroko rolled over and opened her eyes. Tora smiled at her. "Tora!" Maroko squeezed the kitten and sat up. Usagi, Chibi Usa and Batafurai stood around her. "What happened?" "Sorry Maroko, I shouldn't have had you come all this way in the storm!" Maroko nodded. "Maroko! Let me go!" Tora struggled away from Maroko. "What was so important anyway?" Maroko asked. "We found Tora, but we also found." "Maroko! Happy to see you're awake! I was about to call the mortician!" Maroko turned around. Silence stood in the kitchen doorway holding a blue tray.  
  
"What are you doing here?" "I'm a scout remember? Besides, Ikuko has been nice enough to let me stay here until the storm clears up! After that, I'm moving in with you!" "No way!" Tora nodded. "Maroko, you must be courteous to scouts of your time!" Maroko pouted. "Its not fair! I don't like her." "Maroko don't be rude!" Silence nodded. "Besides! I saved your kitty! Don't I deserve a home?"  
  
Tora shivered and wandered threw the cloudy streams as it began to rain. Tears gathered in the kitten's eyes. "I'm so scared. Maroko?" Tora began to mew. "Oh, hey little kitty." Silence walked by with a blue umbrella. "Don't cry." Silence picked Tora up. "Hey. it's you! Maroko's cat." Tora yawned and fell asleep in Silence's arms. "Poor thing."  
  
Silence sat down in an alley, still holding the umbrella over herself and Tora. "Here's to being stranded, ay cat?" Tora shivered. A gust of wind blew the umbrella out of Silence's hands. She began to cry.  
  
Maroko nodded. "Fine! She can stay with me! But I am under no circumstances sharing a bathroom with you!" "Fine! I'm sure you're house is big enough!" Tora whispered to Silence. "Apartment!? My, some princess you are."  
  
Ikuko entered the room. "Maroko, why don't you call you're parents and ask to stay the night? It's far to windy to travel back to you're home!" Maroko nodded and picked up the phone. "Oh, wait." Tora sighed. "Just leave a message on the machine so Ikuko doesn't get suspicious! And don't be so dramatic this time!"  
  
"Hello? Mom? Chunky, get off the line! No I don't want to speak to grandma! Chunky! Give the phone to mom! Please? No way! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tora sighed. "She really sells herself." "MOM! Could I stay over Usagi's? No? But! I know! Well, I found the cat didn't I? Don't bring that up! Tora," Maroko covered the phone with her hand. "Mom wants to take you to the vet." Tora screamed and slammed the phone down. "Great! Now she'll kill me!"  
  
"What did your mother say Maroko?" "She wants to take Tora to the vet but other then that I can stay." "Good, oh, who's Chunky?" "My . parrot?" "Your parrot answered the phone?" "It's a Norwegian Blue. A specially trained bird." Ikuko scratched her head and left. "Dinner will be ready soon kids." "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino!"  
  
Kenji stared at all the girls around his table fighting over food. "Ikuko? Are we running a restaurant?" Maroko snapped her fingers. "Could I get some more egg rolls?" "Apparently so."  
  
"So, Kichi?" "Kichi?" Silence smiled. "Well, I need a human name don't I?" Silence whispered. "Are you related to Maroko?" "Why yes! I'm her older sister!" "WHAT?" "Isn't that right baby sister?" Maroko glared at Silence. "Yes Kichi." "Good girl!"  
  
"Kichi Kane? Older sister, huh?" Maroko asked. "Yup! Oh, and by the way. I had an interesting discussion with Usagi's parents! You better let me answer anything they may ask you." "What did you tell them?" "Nothing but your poor childhood growing up on our aunts pig farm in Sweden!" "Sweden!? How can you raise pigs in Sweden?" "How should I know? They believed the story! Oh, and don't worry, they won't ask about the scars!" "What scars?" "The ones from that shameful tractor accident!"  
  
Shingo ran into Usagi's room. "Hey Maroko, can I see you're scars?" Silence hit him over his head. "Go on your way hentai!" "Just where are these scars?" Maroko yelled.  
  
Maroko and Silence slept once Batafurai's floor. Silence slept peacefully but Maroko just couldn't fall asleep. Tora was curled up on her stomach, and it made her feel relaxed, but she was still worried. Where is the spirit conjurer.? Why can't I call Chaos. what is happening? Maroko sat up and Tora fell off her stomach. Tora grumbled and lied down next to Silence. "I don't trust her." Maroko touched the chip in her ear. "I can use this against them." She pressed the chip and looked at Silence. She was not a Demon Oni. She pressed it again and lied down.  
  
Tomorrow, if the storm has died down, Silence will be living with me. but I don't know if I want that. She did save Tora and she is one of us. but I still. cannot trust her. after all she had done to me.  
  
The next day, it had stopped raining and the winds were not severe but the clouds remained. "We'll have to find what monster is creating those clouds." Usagi said. "But for now, we have to get home." "Yes!" Silence cheered happily. Finally. A home. even though I detest this girl, she will lead me to Chaos!  
  
FIN! 


	36. Home Away From Home

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
A HOME AWAY FROM HOME! STORM CLOUDS HAVE CLEARED!  
  
(If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself, is it considered a hostage situation? ~George Carlin )  
  
"This is your home? Yuk! What a dump! To think you could actually live in a place like this!" Silence cried. Maroko scowled. "Hey, it's better then living on the streets! Which you may be doing shortly." "I might hold you to that. Being homeless is better then this place!" "Maroko! Silence!" Tora stood in between them. "You must learn to get along. We have to work together and get a hold of the other scouts." "Other scouts?" Silence asked. "Sailor Light Uranus and Sailor Dark Neptune, two additions to Maroko's court that have shown up, but I have not seen them recently." "Perhaps they were captured?" Silence asked.  
  
"Hmm. it is a fine addition Kuro Shi." Kuro Shi smirked. "Yes, my queen. two other scouts. I found them and captured them." "But- there is still one missing." "STILL ONE MISSING!?" "Yes. one other scouts." "Who is it my queen?" "A former slave of ours, Silence." "Silence? Our." "She was the one adopted with our son." Nemesis closed her eyes and for a moment, she looked truly sad, but she opened them again and resumed her heartless self. "Her past matters not, just bring her, she will enjoy her sleep with the other scouts."  
  
"This is gross, if you don't clean it up, I will be holding my nose my entire visit!" Maroko glared at her. "Quit complaining! You're lucky you can stay at all." Silence opened Maroko's refrigerator. "What's this? GROSS! Cotton candy!? That stuff is so gross!" "Then go out and buy something else!" "I would if you made any money! Get a job you spoiled brat." "WHAT!?" Tora laughed, watching them fight. "Had I known it would be this entertaining, I'd have gotten Maroko a room mate months ago!"  
  
Chaos lay on a hill. He tried to relax but he was too nervous. He was worried about Maroko and about the Earth. He was worried he could never go back. "Chaos." Cerberus stood over him. Chaos sat up. "Has Angel spoken to Enma? Can I go back to Earth now?" "They are considering it." Cerberus sat next to him and sighed. "Damn that Angel. do this to you. but it does show how much she likes you." "Likes. me?" "You haven't noticed? You told King Enma you were finished and had given up because she didn't want you going back to your girl on Earth." "I need to get back. They can't fight on their own." "They're going to have too."  
  
Silence went over Maroko's home, inspecting and commenting on every little thing. "Ack! Is this dust!? I'm allergic you know!" "You are not!" "Who are you to tell me what I am and am not allergic too!? Are you my doctor!?" The phone rang so Maroko ran to pick it up.  
  
"Maroko! It's Amethyst. she's missing."  
  
Maroko left Silence and Tora alone and went out too meet Ciran. "Amethyst." "She's missing! I've looked everywhere and she's just gone!" "But! That can't be! Who could just disappear!?" Tora told me, Ciran's girlfriend Amethyst was a sailor scout, that she was sailor dark Neptune and her sister Amber with sailor Light Uranus. What if they were kidnapped too!? "Ciran! Don't despair! Just hold onto your faith and remain pure for her!" "Erm.. What?"  
  
Maroko raced home and burst in the door. Silence and Tora were smoking and gambling. "WHAT!? I LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR ONE-MINUTE AND-" The fire alarm went off. "Oh crap, not this again. It's been doing this all morning." Silence grabbed a tiny fire extinguisher and sprayed the alarm. "STOP IT!" Maroko threw the cigarettes, fire extinguisher and cards out the window. "We have work to do." She said, calming down. "Amethyst. She is missing! She has been taken by Nemesis." "So.?" "Yeah, I thought she was your rival?" "She's not! I don't like Ciran. anymore." "Oh ho ho?" Silence grabbed Maroko's shoulder. "What's this? Someone had another boyfriend?" "NO! I didn't!" "You little rat! Cheating on Chaos while he's. where is he anyway? I expected him to be here but. he's not. Did he move out because of Maroko's affair?" Maroko cried. "No. it's not like that." Tora said.  
  
"He's. dead?" Silence began to cry. "My dear sweet Chaos. is dead!?" Silence burst into tears, wailing and screaming like Maroko was. "You!" She pointed at Maroko. "You. killed him!" "No!" Maroko howled. "It was Nemesis!" "You could have saved him! You could have stopped her and saved Chaos!" "There was nothing I could do!" "LIES! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED CHAOS AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU WANTED HIM TO DIE!" "NOOOO!" Tora sighed and stepped in between them. "I hate this but. stop fighting. just stop." Tora held up one paw. "Or I'll have to you violence to force some reason into your minds."  
  
Silence walked out into the street and looked up at the apartment building. "I can't stay here, not after she. killed him." Silence bit her knuckled to keep herself from crying.  
  
She killed Chaos. I know that she did.  
  
"Chaos." Angle fluttered over him. "Yes?" he asked. "King Enma will allow you back to Earth. The Sprit conjurer has reformed and you may go back. You don't need to be summoned and if you'd watch over the planet, you would know when the danger was happening." "Angel. thank you."  
  
Silence wandered threw the park.  
  
This is so. strange. I am so tired. and I want to go back.  
  
"Go back where?" She looked down at a small boy, he had an evil grin on his face. "Hmm? Go away kid, I've got no time for you." The boy just stared at her. "Hey! Are you deaf!? Do you not have a home or something!?" The boy smirked and raised both his hands into the air.  
  
What's this strange feeling!? This isn't right. there's something wrong!  
  
"Demon Bakemono. BODY SWITCH!" A gust of air knocked Silenced to the ground and a black shadow loomed above the boy's head. It flew into Silence's stomach and she screamed, feeling her body become possessed by the Demon Bakemono. Suddenly, she went numb all over even her brain was numbed. He body rose with the Demon Bakemono now in power.  
  
The Demon Bakemono looked around. "Orders. orders are for the weak. I will break this body. present it to Queen Nemesis later, for now." The demon leapt into the air and bound for the city.  
  
A loud crash came from the bedroom. Maroko jumped up and shivered with fear. "Oh, Silence is home." Tora said. "I guess she came in the window and is fixing you're room. God knows you need some sort of interior design." Maroko charged at the door and threw it open. Silence sat calmly in the center of Maroko's bed in a meditative pose with her head down. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes had changed, and they looked lost with insanity.  
  
"The girl Silence is not here, if you want her back, come and get me." Silence leapt at Maroko, her mouth open revealing fangs. Maroko screamed.  
  
"The Demon Bakemono is not responding! That idiot is attack the girl's friends rather then bring her to us!" Nemesis yelled. Kuro nodded. "Yes. he is not a loyal Demon Bakemono. Once he fails our only chose will be to send out another to capture Silence." "If that is our only choice. Perhaps Villa-" "Villa will know nothing of the situation! She is a child." "And you're so jealous of all the attention she gets."  
  
Chaos sat up straight. "Something's wrong! I have to get to Earth now!" "You have one hour." Cerberus howled and Chaos appeared on the roof of Maroko's building. "Silence, Maroko, I have to save them."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	37. Home Away From Home part 2

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
A HOME AWAY FROM HOME! STORM CLOUDS HAVE CLEARED! PART 2!  
  
("A computer lets you make more mistakes faster than any invention in human history -- with the possible exceptions of handguns and tequila." - Mitch Ratliffe)  
  
Chaos sat up straight. "Something's wrong! I have to get to Earth now!" "You have one hour." Cerberus howled and Chaos appeared on the roof of Maroko's building. "Silence, Maroko, I have to save them."  
  
The Demon Bakemono rapped its fingers around Maroko's neck. "Ahh! This is fun! Playing with my new dollies! Look dolly, you can fly!" The Demon Bakemono threw Maroko out the window. "Oops, all gone!" The demon laughed. "Ooh! And a kitty!" Tora leapt onto Silence's arm and bit her. The Demon Bakemono screamed.  
  
As Maroko fell towards the ground, her eyes closed. And softly I die. never to awake and see you again. And the blood flows like water. Sirens wail and glass shatters. And softly. I die.  
  
Maroko opened her eyes and looked around, she was on the rooftop. "Oh! What happened!?" "You were falling, and I caught you. You've had your eyes closed for a while. you okay?" Maroko stared at him and slapped him. "Hentai!" "Hey! I saved you! Oh, and I heard that stuff you were saying. that's messed up. Softly you die? You fell maybe a foot before I caught you! You were just sitting here mumbling! Crazy girl." Chaos remembered Silence and Tora and jumped off the roof, swinging in threw Maroko's bedroom window.  
  
The Demon Bakemono roared and grabbed Chaos. Chaos glared at it. "Damn it. Why aren't any of those kids here!? If no one shows up. Tora!" Tora stared up at Shiro Sei and blushed. "Tora! Please, call those sailor somethings! They're the only ones with the weapons!" The Demon Bakemono attacked Chaos and he didn't fight back. "I can't use this sword or Silence could die. Do something!" Tora nodded and pounced on a lavender calculator. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi Moon! Sailor Little Moon! Silence and. I suppose Maroko need your help!" "Right!"  
  
Shiro Sei jumped to dodge the Demon Bakemono's attack and Landed on Silence's head. "Damn. this room is totaled." The Demon Bakemono roared and Chaos noticed that it had been growing larger over time and have begun to look less and less like Silence. Chaos jumped back, off of her head and landed in front of the monster. "Silence is rejecting the monster. It's leaving her body." Shiro jumped into the air and unsheathed his sword. He fell on the ground and groaned. "Ow. this stupid sword. it weighs a ton." Tora sighed. "Oh, some super hero you turned out to be." "Hey! Help me here! Damn this is heavy." Shiro slowly stood up and lifted the sword. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Shiro raised the sword onto his shoulder and panted. "THIS SUCKS!" He brought the sword down on Silence's head. The sword stopped and black steam raced out and around both sides of the sword. The stream blew away and Silence fell to the ground. Shiro dropped his sword and caught her.  
  
Tora jumped onto his shoulder. "Damn. this room is trashed. I mean seriously. You going to help clean up?" But Shiro had disappeared. "Tora! WE'RE HERE! IS EVERYTHING OKAY!?" Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Little Moon ran in. Tora sighed. "You're too late. Shiro Sei killed the monster and saved Silence." Tora's eyes turned to hearts. "What the? Tora. you're eyes." "Hey, now that you're here you'll help clean this place up, everything is broken." Maroko screamed from the roof. "Oh crap, here we go again."  
  
The scouts raced to the roof. "Maroko?" "I'm. I'm fine. but." She coughed. "The smoke. it's becoming thicker." "Did Shiro Sei leave?" Tora asked. "I don't know. and I don't care!" "Fine. we have to stop this smoke." Devin hopped onto the roof next to Tora. "Tora is right! We have to stop whatever is making this smoke. it's seriously damaging my sun bathing time." "Okay. Sniff!" Tora and Devin jumped atop Usagi's head and sniffed the air. "Hmm. Arisu River Memorial Park!" Maroko nodded and jumped up. "Okay. TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!" Maroko transformed and they raced to the park.  
  
"Tora! Where is the smoke coming from?" Maroko asked. "Hmm. Just west of here and- hey! Where's Silence?" "Still unconscious I guess. Can we hurry though?" "Fine." Tora ran off and the other followed her.  
  
"Hmm." Tora and Devin sniffed the air. "The smoke. it's coming from. THERE!" Tora and Devin bolted forward stopping short just past the horizon. "What?" The others sprinted after them and they too stopped short.  
  
A large orange monster with a long neck, covered in pink spots. Its feat was back and it's mouth made a perfect circle, belching smoke into the sky. It's eyes and any facial parts were hidden and its four paws were stuck to the ground as if they grew out of it.  
  
"What is that thing?" "What is that smell? Yuk!" The scouts covered their mouths and noses with their hands. Tora and Devin lied down. "This is too much." "Yeah."  
  
Maroko leapt forward. "STUPID MONSTER!" The monster turned its head towards Maroko and she was hit with the smoke. "Gross! Yuk!" She fell on her butt coughing. "My turn!" Ciran jumped over his head with his staff extended. "Solar Sailor!" "Stop calling me that!" Ciran charged forward and the monster spouted smoke at him. Ciran fell back next to Maroko, coughing.  
  
"What can we do? We can't get near the monster!" "Oh yeah!?" Batafurai held out her bow. "Then we'll just have to attack from here. CLAW ARROWS!" Batafurai shot at the monster but the arrows could not pierce it's skin. "Whoa! Not good!"  
  
Maroko stared at the monster, thinking. "It's defiantly pollution the ozone." Maroko stood up slowly. "It's almost four o'clock..." Maroko stared at the sky.  
  
It's so dark. the clouds won't allow one ray of sunlight.  
  
Maroko gasped. "Sailor Little Moon! Shoot threw the smoke directly over that thing!" Bata held up her bow and reloaded an arrow. "Okay, it's worth a shot. literally I guess." Bata shot her arrow and it parted the clouds. A drop of sunlight shone threw the hole in the smoke and landed on the monster. The monster screeched and the smoke stopped coming from its mouth. The monster began to eat itself and imploded. The smoke cleared instantly.  
  
"Whoa.. That was messed up."  
  
Maroko and Tora walked into their home. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? LEAVEING ME HERE BLEEDING TO CLEAN UP THIS PLACE ON MY OWN!" Maroko jumped back. "Silence! It- was Sailor business!" "So!? You're only lucky Shiro Sei was here to help me!" "Shiro Sei was here?" Tora jumped out of Maroko's arms. "Is he gone now!?" "He left recently." Tora stared at the ground mournfully. Maroko walked into her bedroom and smiled, everything was clean and somewhat back to normal.  
  
"He's good at cleaning, if only he was complaining about the whole time." Tora jumped on Maroko's bed and fell asleep on her pillow. "Hey! Get off! That's my pillow!" "YOU HAVE SEVERAL PILLOWS YOU SPOLED BRAT! WHAT DO I HAVE? A COT AND YOU HAVE A QUEEN SIZED BED! YOU SLEEP ON THE COT TONIGHT!" "NO! THIS IS MY BED! I'M PRINCESS MAROKO OF THE MOON!" Tora sighed. I better get used to this now. they're going to kill each other by the end of the week.  
  
FIN! 


	38. Search For The Final Scout

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
SEARCH FOR THE FINAL SCOUT!  
  
(If the police arrest a mime, do they tell him he has the right to remain silent? ~George Carlin)  
  
"Villa!" "My queen." "Has anyone found anything one the final Sailor Scout?" "Final sailor scout? Sailor Silence?" "No, not the traitorous Sailor Silence.. There is another." "One final scouts? How many of them are there!?" "Four generations worth. ten scouts. I'd say about forty." "Forty!" "Yes. but don't worry my dear Villa, many scouts haven't come and will not come. we have captured the scouts of this time and of Queen Usa's sailor scouts as well as the small scouts who have come here." "Like Sailor Dark Neptune!?" "Yes." Villa climbed into Nemesis's lap and smiled. "Well kill the sailor scouts and an age of darkness will come." "Just as soon as we solve the mystery of the final scout."  
  
"A final what?" Chaos sat up, staring at Angel. "Sailor Scouts. Your friends are still missing one." Chaos stared at the ground. "How can you tell?" "There's one scouts per planet. Haven't you noticed?" "Well. not really." "Your Mystery Moon is still missing her Sailor Pluto." "I guess I should warn them." "Don't bother, they're not going to defeat Nemesis! I've been up against even weaker monster and lost. That's what led to my tragic end! .Are you listening?" Chaos had already left for Earth.  
  
Maroko ran home from school and ran threw the door into her room, running past Silence and Tora, both yelling at her for something. She collapsed on her bed.  
  
I hate this.  
  
"Yo." Maroko looked up and Shiro Sei and screamed.  
  
Tora and Silence ran into the room. Tora jumped up onto Shiro Sei. "Shiro!" "Hi there!" "Why are you here?" "I wanted to tell you something." "Oh anything." Tora said, nuzzling him. "Umm. thanks."  
  
"So what are you here to tell us?" "That you have to find one more sailor thing." "Another Sailor scout?" Silence asked. "Yeah. just one more I think. You have to find her before this bad guy. Nemesis does!" "There's one more of us that we must find." "Yeah. so get to it." Shiro Sei vanished. "Tora. where do we find this final scout?"  
  
"Now.. Where were you? Something about your death?" "Yes Chaos! I wish you wouldn't leave every time I start telling a story. But back when I was alive, I was a Sailor Scout for the planet Shimasu. My planet was attacked and even though the other planets came to our aide, we were still killed!" "By who?" "Some dark queen. Hapso I think." "I was killed by Hapso too. well, not directly by her, but still." "You were?" "Yeah. She had me enslaved for a while. And. I don't remember anything before that." "You poor thing Chaos." Angel hugged him but Chaos just looked away.  
  
"What do you know about the final scout my queen?" "That she is a powerful scout more brilliant then all the others." "Would she defeat us?" "Yes, that is why we must stop her now before she awakens." "My queen, where can we search for her?" Kuro Shi asked. "Amongst the humans in Tokyo, she must be there."  
  
"So what should we do about this phantom scout?" Usagi asked. "Well it's clear we have to find her!" Maroko sat silently. "Maroko? If this other scout can save us, why didn't any of us know about her?" They were all silent. "Well Maroko, us moon cats are not always full of information! I didn't know of this scout so I doubt your mother did but-" "That's why I don't think she's real!" Maroko yelled, jumping up. "I don't trust Shiro Sei." Maroko sat back down. "I think he lied."  
  
"But." Ciran stood up. "What if he didn't lie? If Nemesis gets this scout before we do. then we could be destroyed." "Hey, What for Shiro Sei works for Nemesis!" Chibi Usa nodded. "That's right, we don't know anything about him." "No!" Tora yelled. "He's not a bad guy! He's-" Tora stopped herself. But what if he's not? "He's. so cute." She said. "He's always dressed so weird, he won't let us see who he is. So shrouded in mystery-" "You're one to talk mystery moon." "Quiet you, you-" "You want to fight moon-girl?" "Bring it on!" "Shut up you two!" Tora sat in between them and purred. "Now listen to me. Whether you trust him or not isn't the question. It's common sense there would be another scout. Maroko's Sailor Pluto." "My. what?" "Think about it. there's one scout per planet, and in your time Maroko, you haven't met the sailor scout of Pluto. so we have to find Maroko's Sailor Pluto. and fast!"  
  
"This final scout is a secret weapon or something?" "Yes! She is. Power unlike any other, she's the only way your Sailor Maro could ever survive!" "Just save yourself some trouble and call her Maroko." "Fine! This Maroko of yours better find her sailor scout before Nemesis. or your planet may be doomed." Chaos sighed and looked to the ground. Damn it Maroko.Can't you just find this girl already?  
  
Maroko slept soundly in her bed, Silence was grumbling, tossing and turning on her own bed. The silhouette of a girl appeared before Maroko, her features unseen because a white light behind her. "Maroko. I am the final sailor scout. find me and please help me to awaken. I cannot stand by and watch my fellow scouts be harmed. please find me. Maroko sat up. "Oh. Sailor Pluto wants to be found. she wants to save this world. but where is she.?"  
  
"Ohhhh, someone's in the kitchen with Tora, someone's in the kitchen with To-ra-ra!" Maroko jumped out the bed and ran into the next room. Tora was making pancakes. "Tora! Who's in the kitchen with you!?" Maroko looked around. "Maroko. It's a song. I don't full know the words but that's how it goes. I think." "So why are you making pancakes at 3am?" "Because I'm a cat Maroko! Do you want a reasonable explanation for everything!?" "Yes!" "TOO BAD!" "SHUT. UP!!!" Silence screamed from the next room. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake right out of the pan. "If I have to put up with this kuso one more night I am calling Child Services! I do not need to live in these conditions!" "You're no child." "And you're no adult!" "And I'm not human, can we all drop it, as well as my pancake and go back to bed?" Silence threw the pancake in the trash and stomped off the bed, Maroko followed reluctantly. Tora stared at her pancakes and sighed. "I'm too sane for these people."  
  
FIN! 


	39. Awaken The Final Scout

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
AWAKEN THE FINAL SCOUT! SAILOR TIME, COME FORTH!  
  
(Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups. ~George Carlin )  
  
"Regardless of who she is and where she is, she must be found." "Who's to say we haven't already found her." Ciran mumbled. Maroko, Silence, Tora and Ciran had come to Usagi's home to discuss their new Sailor Scout. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what if I'm the final sailor scout you need, well, not specifically me, but someone like me? Or, what if she's been captured already?" "No. I had a dream about her. I saw her. She was so pretty. she had long hair and I think I had seen her before somewhere. where?" "Maybe you remembered her from your time?" Usagi asked. Maroko nodded. "Probably."  
  
"I have found her." Kuro Shi mumbled. "You have my king?" "Have you Kuro Shi?" "Yes. She is in Osaka, Kyoto." "Kyoto? But that's so far from here." "She is coming to Tokyo quickly. The girl is migrating." "Migrating, why my King?" "Why Kuro Shi?" "Her family has met with an. unfortunate accident and she is coming to Tokyo to live." "Did you kill her family Kuro Shi?" "I didn't kill them. directly, but yes, I was responsible for their death. Had I known what the girl was up too I'd have killed her too."  
  
A girl sat alone on a train. She had long green hair down to her waist and eyes so dark green, they were almost black. She wore a deep red pullover over a pale blue top and short black shirt over blue tights and brown shoes. She sighed. "Tetsu?" The girl looked around for something. "TETSU FE!?" "Miss, may I ask why your screaming Tetsu?" A man stood over her. He had black hair and yellow eyes like a wolf. "It's my cat, he's missing!" "All animals must be kept in the cargo hold, you're cat s the black and white one, with the powerful eyes? I put him in a carrier. He'll be safe." "Oh. Thank you."  
  
Tetsu is my only friend left in the world.the only one I can talk to.  
  
"Come on Maroko! Go faster, don't you recognize anyone!?" "Tora. I told you, I couldn't see her features, how can I recognize a girl I didn't see?" "You just can! Now move it before I move it for you!"  
  
"TRAIN 21 FROM OSAKA TO TOKYO, HAS NOW PULLED INTO PLATFORM 7." An elderly woman stood on the platform, looking around desperately. Behind her, the walked off the train with her cat in her arms. "Oh Tetsu Fe, I know the ride was hard on you, being all alone in that carrier but I was all alone too, and it wasn't exactly first class either so stop complaining. we have to go get our bags." The cat leapt out of her arms and walked along side the girl. The elderly woman put her hands on her cheeks and looked around quickly. "Everyone's left the train ma'am, I couldn't find anyone to your granddaughter's description." Said a man. "Oh my! Is this the wrong train? It can't be." "Perhaps she got on a later train?" "Yes, perhaps. thank you young man." "No problem." The elderly woman wandered away and the man smirked. He slowly followed the green hair girl and Tetsu Fe.  
  
"Great, we're so far from home. and I'm sooo hungry." "We're near the Train Station right?" "Yeah." "There's an awesome café right next to it. let's go buy me some food.."  
  
"Tetsu. Tetsu?" the cat had disappeared. The girl dropped her heavy bag and shrieked. "TETSU! TETSU FE! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Why. he's . right here." The man who had helped her on the train held up Tetsu in a small carrier. "Oh, thank you." the man dropped the carrier and kicked it under the train. "TETSU! You." "The train departs in one minute. The clock is ticking." "You. what do you want?" "I don't want anything more then your death!" "Then. WHY!?" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Why didn't you just kill me and leave my cat alone." The girl jumped down and crawled under the train. "TRAIN 21, TOKYO TO KOBE IS NOW DEPARTING." "Such a shame. I thought I was going to be the one to kill her." The man lit a cigarette and began to walk away. He threw the cigarette down.  
  
"That's such a waste!" He turned around, the girl was covered in dust and had a few cuts on her, but both her and her cat were safe. "That's. not possible." "Cigarettes are expensive! To take one drag and throw it away, you're going to run out of money!" "What are you?" "I am. KYOTO KYOKO!" She screamed. "No matter." The man stretched out his arm and grabbed the girl by her throat. "All this means is now I get to kill you for King Kuro Shi."  
  
Maroko and Tora walked out of the café. "Those crème puffs are delicious!" "Yeah, seriously. Hey, what's that?" Maroko gasped. "That girl is being attacked by. I don't know what that guy is. A Stretch Arm-Strong perhaps?" "It's one of Nemesis's monsters." Tora sniffed the air. "They all give off the smell of smoke." "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!"  
  
"HEY YOU! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN!" Mystery Moon screamed from atop the train station roof. The man looked up her and hissed. "I am Sailor Mystery Moon!" Mystery Moon jumped down next to him. "AND I AM HERE TO PUNISH YOU!" "Stupid girl. don't get in my way." With his free arm, the man stretched out and grabbed Mystery Moon around her neck. Tora gasped and raced towards him. "Another cat.?" His coat burst open and tow arms stretched from his back, one grabbed Tora and the other grabbed Tetsu, who had broken out of his carrier. "Hmm. No threats here."  
  
"HIYAAA!" Shiro Sei came down behind him, chopping off two arms with the Mamoru No Tsuki Hoshi. The monster screamed and dropped Mystery Moon but his fingers had already dug too far in Kyoto Kyoko's neck that he couldn't drop her. He turned around slowly. "What are YOU doing here?" "I am Shiro Sei! Put that pretty girl down!" "Pretty?" Maroko glared at him. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING US! NOT FLIRTING WITH ANY RANDOM PEOPLE THEY ATTACK! WHAT KIND OF SUPER HERO ARE YOU!?" "What kind are you? Don't freak out, you should be saving this girl!" Maroko nodded and ran to Kyoto Kyoko. She tugged at the arm but it didn't give. "This is not good. what can I do.?" Shiro Sei fought against the monster but every time he cut it, it just grew back. "Damn it. this stupid." Shiro leapt into the air and raised his sword over his head; the man-monster quickly grabbed Shiro around the neck and held him tightly. "Damn. it." Maroko shrieked and fell back. "Oh no. now what. huh?" Something above her head was glowing. The girl was glowing with a pure white light. He clothes changed into a long pale green dress. Maroko gasped. "Sailor." The beast dropped her and shrieked. "That light." His grip loosened on Shiro enough for him to escape. Shiro jumped up behind the man monster that was watching the girl with fear and brought the sword down on the monster's head. The monster man exploded into a pile of dust. The girl slowly dropped to the ground. Shiro ran and caught her. The glow faded and he groaned. "Damn. this chicks heavy." "How dare you!" Mystery Moon slapped him. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" "You pervert! Put her down!" "You want me to just let her drop onto the train tracks?" "No-" "Then don't complain. Where should I put her?" "I guess at my house." "Okay.. Where is that?" "Umm. the other side of Tokyo." Shiro fell down. "The other side of Tokyo?" "Yeah. I came over here searching for her. I didn't realize how far I had wandered." Chaos hung his head. "Oh.. Well, let's get walking." "There's no need for you to come, I can take her." "Are you kidding? She weights five hundred pounds." (I am ashamed to say I don't know the metric system (which they use of course) but perhaps she weights 500 KG?) "No way! Look how thin she is, She can't be that heavy!" "She is. Now let's just go before time runs out." "What time?" "Nothing. Take her bags, she'd be upset if we just left them." I only have an hour on Earth; I don't want to leave Maroko here alone to take care of the girl.  
  
Shiro Sei followed Maroko threw the city, for the most part, they took dark short cuts to avoid being seen and tried to stay out of sight. The cat, Tetsu following them the entire way. They finally found Maroko's building and snuck inside. Shiro carried her up the two flights of stairs and finally to Maroko's apartment. "Don't drop her, just put her down on my bed and-" "Yeah, yeah." "MAROKO!" "SHIRO SEI!" Tora and Silence leapt onto Shiro. "Ow.. I didn't drop her."  
  
"Get off." "Who's this?" Silence asked. "This is our final sailor scout!" Maroko smiled. "Our secret weapon." "Don't tell her that!" Shiro said, struggling to walk. "Why not?" "She was attack by a monster, is going to wake up in this place and then you tell her she's only a weapon to you?" Shiro put her down on Maroko's bed. As soon as he let go, the glowing returned and she floated a bit. "Oh son of a-" Shiro Sei disappeared; his time on Earth was up. "Hey wh- where'd he go?" Tora asked frantically. "He disappeared. like magic just went poof!" Maroko looked down at the girl and smiled.  
  
Our final sailor scout, now we have the power to defeat nemesis and save all our friends!  
  
"Hey, if this girl is sleeping in Maroko's bed, where's Maroko sleeping?" "The couch I suppose." "Or we could just put her on the roof." "Who needs sleep, she doesn't have school tomorrow, she'll just sit awake with a baseball bat and guard our new sailor scout!" "Yeah." Maroko sighed. These people are always against me, but our final scout will be quiet, honest, maybe she'll help me with these idiots.  
  
FIN! 


	40. Burst Of Light

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
BURST OF LIGHT! A FRIENDSHIP STRENGTHENS THROUGH TRIALS!  
  
(Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday. ~George Carlin)  
  
The girl slept for days and she never moved. Slowly, over those days, her glowing began to fade. On the fifth day, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Tetsu Fe?" She gasped. Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? Oh no! I can't be kidnapped, oh, why do they always take the beautiful and perfect? But... where's Tetsu? "Oh, you're awake?" Maroko came into the room with a pile of sheets. "Why am I here? Who are you? Where's Tetsu?" "Tetsu?" "My cat! He's black and white and he has green eyes." "Oh, that cat was following us when we brought you here but I don't know where he went. You've been asleep for five days." Kyoto Kyoko jumped out of bed. "Hey! You can't get up, you're ill!" "I have to find Tetsu! I don't care how ill I am... if Tetsu were hurt I'd..." She fell back onto the bed. She's... insane.  
  
"Tetsu is here... and he is safe." Tora waked into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Tetsu has been watching over you the entire time you were asleep." "He has?" Maroko asked. "Yes, but you humans never notice!" Tetsu jumped down off of a bookshelf and landed next to Tora. He meowed and the girl grabbed him. "OH TETSU! I WAS SO SCARED!" "She truly loves her cat."  
  
"Now that I have my Tetsu, who are you?" "My name is Maroko, this my cat Tora and Silence... is around here somewhere..." "She went out." "Oh. But, who are you?" "My name is Tokino Kyoko. I was coming here from Osaka but... I don't think this is my... oh what are they? Aunt's parents I think... Grand parents in law... Yeah! I was coming to stay with them... But I've never met them so if you're my grand parents in law... you'd tell me right?" "Umm... yeah. We're not."  
  
"Wait... you're from Osaka?" "Yeah, duh, I said that already!" "Why don't you have an Osaka accent?" "Oh none of my family was from Osaka, they moved there so I decided I didn't want to accent. It was hard to avoid speaking like that let me tell you!" "... Okay... Umm..." Tora sighed. "Just tell us about yourself since you seem to be the talkative type." "Hey! I'm not talkative, but I will tell my kidnappers any way." "Kidnappers?"  
  
"I was in Osaka with my family, parents, aunts, uncles, kind of a family reunion thing. So we were all driving home, or to a hotel and this car came screeching across the road and there's a huge accident! All of my family died so I had to come to Tokyo to stay with the only family I have left as far as I know." Maroko was horrified, not so much as the story but with how cheery Kyoko was while telling it. "She'll kill herself to save her cat but when her family dies she's not even crying." "Hey! I did plenty of crying at the time! Just because I'm not miserable doesn't mean I don't care! I miss my family and I love them all... but... being sad won't help me... if I'm the only one that survived..." "Nyan!" Tetsu mewed. "Oh, If Tetsu and I are the only ones who survived... what's the point... who knows... they might be even sadder that I have to live alone then I am that they left... I'm sorry to have caused to much trouble, I should get going, I have to find my umm... aunt's parents, grand parents in law!"  
  
"Hey wait, you can't go!" "Nyan." Tetsu pawed at her leg and mewed softly. "Nani? REALLY!?" "Nani?" "Tetsu said I could stay here with you!" "Umm... yeah... Did Tetsu say that?" "I think so... I only know enough cat to ask where the bathroom is and what the salmon special is." "But... you are a cat!" "So?"  
  
"Can I stay here?" Kyoko asked. Maroko nodded. "Yes, but would you want to stay? You don't even know us." "That's okay!" Kyoko picked up Tetsu and began to walk out of the room. "You seem really nice." The walked into the door and fell down. "Ow... stupid door. Besides, I'd much rather be with girls my age that I don't know then some scary old people." Maroko opened the door and Kyoko wandered into the next room.  
  
Kyoko turned out to be not as much of a weapon as everyone had hoped. She was a destructive, wild girl, adding the stress to Maroko's life. Kyoko always dressed revealing as much skin as possible, she was always cooking weird and exotic foods and if Tetsu were not near her for even one second, she would freak out and begin screaming.  
  
"You know... she isn't exactly what I had pictured." "I know... but at least she's fun, more fun then you!" "Where is she?" "She said she would be sunbathing." "Sun... bathing?"  
  
A shadow came over Kyoko. "Hey you're in my light!" She took off her sunglasses and gulped. "Oh... hi..." "KYOKO!" Maroko screamed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" "Sun bathing, I have to tan..." "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?" Kyoko looking down at herself. "Umm... I still have the bikini bottom on!" Maroko covered her eyes with her hand. "Where's the top?" "I don't want tan lines!" "Please cover up Kyoko. The neighbors are watching you..." "Oh are they? HI BOYS!" "TOKINO!" Tora screamed from the house. Kyoko gasped and jumped out of her chair. She jumped off the roof and swung into the house threw the bedroom window. Maroko followed slowly. "Ick... I feel like an old woman." Maroko jumped off the roof and swung into her room. "But then again... most old women don't do that..."  
  
Kyoko, Silence and Tora sat at the table eating muffins. "What- ...?" Maroko was at a loss of words. "I baked muffins." Kyoko said. "I can see that! Kyoko! Why are you still not wearing clothes?" "I'm going back outside!" "These are good..." "Yeah, they are." "Kyoko! You have to stop doing this!" "Baking?" "SUN BATHING!" "But... I need a tan if I'm going to try out." "Try out for what?" "Modeling!"  
  
"Maroko..." Silence woke Maroko up in the middle of the night. "What?" "Kyoko's on the roof again."  
  
Maroko stood over Kyoko, shaking with anger. "Maroko, thanks for coming out." "And just WHAT are you doing?" "Sun bathing." "A- at- At MIDNIGHT!?" "Oh, is it midnight already?" "Get inside Kyoko, I think you're tan enough." "Fine..." Kyoko swung inside the house and Maroko followed, feeling even older.  
  
"You know Kyoko, you're really driving Maroko insane!" Tora said as she and Kyoko cooked pancakes at 5am. "I know... And I'm really sorry about it too! I mean... she found me and she's letting me stay here and she's not charging any rent either..." "Then maybe, you shouldn't sun bathe." "I guess not... Do you think she'd mind if I listened to music?" "I don't see why not." "Really loud... at 3 am?" "Umm.... Yeah go ahead and do that!"  
  
FIN! 


	41. Help Save The World

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
HELP SAVE THE WORLD! SAILOR TIME AWAKEN QUICKLY!  
  
(Before they invented drawing boards, what did they go back to? ~George Carlin (Osaka dialect was contributed from thejepenesepage.com))  
  
The doorbell rang and Ikuko Tsukino answered. "Oh! Hello Maroko, Kichi. And who is this?" "Our cousin from Osaka-" "I am Kyoto Kyoko!" "... Our cousin from Osaka, Kyoko." "I am Kyoto Kyoko!" "She heard it already! Let's go!" Maroko and Silence pushed Kyoko pasted Ikuko and into the house. "Usagi, Chibi Usa and Batafurai are in Usagi's room!" "Arigatou Tsukino-san! It was a pleasure to see you again!" Silence said politely.  
  
"So... this is our final sailor scout?" Usagi asked. "Yes." Kyoko wandered around Usagi's room, looking at all her things. "Girls!" Ikuko knocked on the door. "I've brought you something to eat!" Usagi let her mother in. her mother put down a tray of snacks and left. "Arigatou!" "Domo Arigatou, Tsukino-san!" Silence said, very politely. "Oh! Maido ookini!" (Thank you!) They stared at Kyoko for a second. "I thought you said you didn't like to speak with an accent?" "Well, I do like it sometimes..."  
  
"Is she really a sailor scout? She doesn't act like one." Usagi asked. "Your one to talk." Chibi Usa yelled. "I saw you hide you test! You failed another didn't you?" "You little runt!" "Hey! Cut it out!" Maroko yelled. "I never actually saw her transform but-" "WHAT!?" They all screamed. "THEN HOW CAN YOU KNOW!? WHAT IF SHE WORKS FOR NEMESIS!?" "I don't know... I trust her... I think she's one of us... I recognized her from my dream." "Your dream? SO WHAT!? YOUR DREAMS ARE CRAP!" Silence screamed. "Hey, you guys?" Kyoko sat in between Usagi and Batafurai. "I don't know what you're talking about but I know it's about me. So please tell me, what's a sailor scout and why am I in trouble for being here?"  
  
Tora jumped up onto the table and sat in front of Kyoko. "Kyoko! Have you ever found a broche?" "A what?" "Like this one?" Maroko held up her broche. "Hmm... Yes! I had one just like that when I was in Osaka!" They all smiled and leaned closer to her. "Oh... But I lost it." They all fell back. "LOST IT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR BROCHE!? EVEN I HELD ONTO MINE! Although I haven't transformed since I got it... man, I really haven't done much as a Sailor Scout have I?" She sat down. "Well, we need to find one for you. Perhaps Tetsu-" "TETSU!? WHERE IS HE? HE WAS HERE A SECOND AGO!" "Who's... Tetsu?" Usagi asked. "Tetsu Fe, her cat." "A cat? A Guardian moon Cat?" "No... just a normal cat." "Tetsu's not normal!" Kyoko yelled picking her cat off the ground and sitting down with him. "Tetsu talks! He talks to me!" "Well he doesn't speak to the rest of us! He is a normal cat, but you are an extraordinary girl!"  
  
"Nyan..." Tetsu jumped out of her arms and ran across the room. "Tetsu!" "Nyan, nyan!" The cat bound out the window, he landed in a tree of course and scurried away. "Tetsu... said he was going to find my broche..." She began to cry.  
  
"Oh! Don't cry!" Silence said. Kyoko sniffled and nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry." "Will you be okay?" "Bochi bochi denna..." (I'm fine, So-so, you know) "Uhh..." "Oh! I'm trying so hard not to talk Kansei Ben... sometimes I just can't help it..." "It's okay Kyoko."  
  
Tetsu jumped in the window with a brouche in his mouth. "TETSU!" Kyoko grabbed him in a hug. "OH TETSU! I WAS SO SCARED! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT GET HURT! And then you'd leave me... like Okan and Oton..." (Mother and Father)  
  
"Oh..." Kyoko picked up the brouche and smiled. "My brouche! I thought I lost it in Osaka!" "Nyan... nya, nya!" "Ohhh..." Kyoko turned around and faced her friends. "I left it in my shoe!" They fell down. Tora ran and jumped onto her shoulder. "Kyoko, you are a Sailor Scout! You must help us and be our secret weapon." "Oh... okay I guess!"  
  
"How can she be a secret weapon if everyone knows?" Chaos asked. "She just is!" Angel yelled. "Could it be no one knows her powers and her powers are what make her a secret weapon?" "Oh... yes."  
  
"They have the final scout?" "That doesn't mean we still can't take her away." "Kuro Shi! Your man failed." "I thought he was your man?" "The one with the stretchy arms? He was yours." "Was he? Oh well. Have Villa construct some sort of funeral." "Villa?" "I heard him my queen." Villa walked out of the room. Kuro Shi kissed Nemesis's forehead. "I hate that runt." "I know, but she's our, err, my daughter." "I liked the son better. Has Hapso been found?" "No, She is still on the run from us." "What about the one that came with her?" "Dragoness is being a very good little servant and training her powers to fight."  
  
"So Kyoko," Tetsu jumped out of her arms and back out the window. Kyoko screamed and jumped out after him. "KYOKO!" They raced to the windowsill. Kyoko was climbing down the tree after her cat. "We better go after her. Maroko first." Silence pushed Maroko and she went out the window. "Oops, I killed her."  
  
"SILENCE! YOU, YOU!" Maroko clung to one of the trees branches. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"  
  
Kyoko followed Tetsu down the street. "Tetsu! What are we running from?" "Nya! Nyan!" "A... monster?" Kyoko stopped short. "But, that means everyone's in danger. Tetsu! We have to help them!" "Nyan!" "No! What good am I if they're hurt! They're helping me so much... Tetsu! We have to help them!" Kyoko turned around and bumped into someone. She fell back and gasped. "You... the man with Wolf eyes! Ya look different." "So happy you remember me..." He held a katana in front of her face. "I wouldn't allow myself to die before I killed you so I took another body."  
  
"NYA! NYAN!" Tetsu jumped in front of Kyoko and hissed. "This fur ball again?" Tetsu... is trying to save me... "TETSU!" Kyoko grabbed her cat and jumped up. She began to run.  
  
"Nyan!" "I know I can't outrun him! But I have to try." "Nyan!" "What?" Kyoko stopped short. "Nyan!" "Pluto... Pluto Toki Chikara?" Kyoko picked up her brouche and gasped. "PLUTO TOKI CHIKARA!" She transformed in a swarm of shimmering green lights. She had a dark green skirt, gloves and high-heeled shoes. Her bows were dark purple and her brouche fit right in the center of the bow on her chest. "Oh wow! This is weird! This is weirder then that time I was hanging out with Fuka and her television randomly exploded!"  
  
"What? One of them... No matter... It's time I told you my name. I am," "I AM KYOTO KYOKO... VERSION 2.0!" "... I am Oome." (Oome for Me no Ookami) "Oome..." Sailor Time glared at him. "Well I'm Sailor Time and I'm just aching to try out so awesome powers I must have!" "Nya! Nya, nya, nya!" "Owari? Oh! OWARI UNMEI!" A black orb appeared in Kyoko's hands. She screamed. "NYAN!" "Oh," She threw the orb and Oome's feet. It began to blink black and white then exploded. "Sugoi!" Oome was once again reduced to dust.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" "WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" They screamed in unison. "Umm... Sailor scouts, the monster is gone. I defeated him." "Oh..."  
  
"Nyan..." (My Human has grown beautifully.) "Yes, Tokino is advancing quickly. Owari Unmei is powerful, but that is not her final attack!" "Nyani?" (Nani?) "She will have to learn quickly. Very soon we will go into battle with nemesis and if Tokino cannot use her ultimate attack by then... we all may be doomed."  
  
FIN! 


	42. Maroko, Kidnapped By Gophers

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
MAROKO, KIDNAPPED BY GOPHERS! SHIRO SEI, SAVE HER!  
  
("When I heated my home with oil, I used an average of 800 gallons a year. I have found that I can keep comfortably warm for an entire winter with slightly over half that quantity of beer." - Dave Barry (Many, MANY gophers were hurt in the making of this story. I wanted to see if they stretched like elastic.))  
  
"That is one of the dumbest idea's I have ever-" "Please here me out my queen! They're are not ordinary Kin Gyo!" (Gold Fish) "Please bring me something more dangerous then Kin Gyo!" "Okay... Mimizu?" (Worms) "Kin Gyo are more dangerous then Mimizu!" "Well... I do have... gophers." "Gophers? Is that the most dangerous animal you have to offer me?" "Yes." "Very well."  
  
Maroko slept soundly in her bed. Kyoko next to her struggled with the blankets, mumbling, "Fuka... no... the Television exploded randomly!"  
  
"Bad news my queen." "What is it Kobiba?" she asked. "The gophers I promised you, they're all escaped." "Escaped?" "Yes, but they are still destined to kill the Mystery Moon girl!" "Fine... As long as the job gets done.... But I'm not paying you anything!"  
  
Kyoko rolled around, tangling herself in the sheets and then rolled off the bed. "Oww! Hey." She sat up and looked around. "Maroko is gone!" Tora sat up and looked around. "She is..." "Maybe she was kidnapped?" Silence asked. "Silence, you're awake too?" "What do you expect? You were moaning I your sleep, so loud I couldn't sleep! Something about a TV exploding?" "Oh, I was dreaming about the time my friends television exploded. "Weird..."  
  
Tora leapt out the window and onto the roof. "Maroko?" Maroko was sitting on the roof in her pajamas watching the sunrise. "I had a dream... and then I couldn't sleep." "A dream? About what? Another omen?" "No... I had a nightmare about Chaos again... " Tora sat next to her and sighed. "I know, I miss him too..." "But... you don't understand." Maroko began to cry. Oh Maroko, can't you understand?  
  
"What about Shiro Sei?" Can't you understand Chaos has come to as Shiro Sei? "He's a pervert and a jerk!" Well, I suppose you don't understand. "I think he likes you." "He can like you for all I care!" Tora sighed. Oh Maroko...you know its him in your heart... you're just afraid to... TUNA! Tora shook her head. "Maroko, will you open a can of tuna? I'm afraid of the can opener." "No, the sun is rising already- sun is rising already? SCHOOL!"  
  
Maroko ran and was about of jump off the roof when she stopped herself. "Tora, when will you enroll Kyoko?" "She already is enrolled in a school. Junai Jyoshikou." "She is?" "Yes, she's only sixteen, like you, and there for must go to school, like you!" Maroko nodded and ran off the roof.  
  
Maroko was walking home after school. She sighed. "This sucks... I have to work all day in school and then I go home and be yelled at by Silence and Tora..."  
  
"That is the girl!" "General Kuro! We have found the girl!" "Good work... now get her!" "... How? She's like, twelve times our size." "Just do it you idiots!"  
  
A small gopher ran out in front of Maroko. "Oh, hello there little squirrel!" "Squirrel!?" "Whoa! It talks!" "Get her!" A burlap sack fell over Maroko and knocked her down. She felt her self very, very, VERY slowly being dragged away.  
  
"You're wife's been kidnapped." Angel said, creating an image on the Mamoru No Tsuki Hoshi ball. "I don't have a-" He looked at the crystal. "Oh... Maroko... KIDNAPPED? By... what are those, gerbils?" "Those are gophers..." Cerberus said. "Are they?" "Yes.... Gophers kidnapped your wife... how quaint..." "IT'S NOT QUAINT! IT'S UNIQUE! Wait! I don't have a wife." "MAROKO!" Angel screamed. "Oh... Maroko. What makes her my wife?" "Weren't you getting married when you were killed?" "No I remember something about marriage... Oh yeah... I asked her what marriage was... because Tora told me to marry Maroko or just leave... and I wanted to know what I had to do to stay...." Angel gasped. "So you've been living in sin?" "What?" Chaos thought for a minute. "Hey! Wait! NO! She's only fourteen! I didn't do anything like that!" "Actually..." Chaos stared at Cerberus. "She's sixteen. You've been dead for nearly a year." "Chaos has been dead for a year!?" Angel cheered. "Yay! Only eight more to ago! And then... you will have to go away..." She became sad. "Don't worry Angel! Once I'm back to life I'll just blow it in the first five minutes and get myself killed! This isn't the first time I've had to do this!" "Yeah, this is like the third time... Messed up."  
  
Cerberus sent Chaos to Earth. "Okay, I have one hour, I look like Cobra Commander and I have no idea where several rodent would take Maroko or why they would kidnap her. Better start looking." Shiro Sei crawled under a push and found a manhole. "Oh... well that wasn't to hard."  
  
Shiro climbed down the hole. "Gross... it smells like rats..." He reached the bottom and followed a path of torches to a gigantic pit. At the very bottom, five or six stories below Shiro was a large pot with tiny gophers dancing around it, building a fire under it and adding spices and vegetables. Maroko was tied "If that doesn't look like some cheap cartoon- wait, they're going to cook and eat Maroko?" "Hey! Who are you?" Three gophers raced towards Shiro and attacked him, tugging on his pants. He laughed. "Silly little squirrel." "Squirrel?" The gophers bit his ankles. "OW! YOU SON OF A-" Shiro pulled out his sword and chopped off the heads of the Gophers. "Oh... whoops..." Out of their bodies shot black steam. "Oh, they're demons. It's okay then." Chaos jumped down the pit, landing on another level. "Oh... so the hole gets a bit thinner every story... well, I may be dead but damn do I even feel pain... oh well." He jumped again.  
  
"Is the broth boiling yet Chef Miken?" "Yes General Kuro!" "Boiling water?" Maroko asked. "Yes, you're going to be soup!" "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME!?" "Yes." "The broth is ready. Throw her in!" General Kuro tried to pick up Maroko. "Umm... a little help boys." The others tried to pick her up too but all failed.  
  
"Get your hand off my Maroko!" Shiro yelled, his sword extended. "Your Maroko? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MAROKO! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" "Will you just keep quiet and let me rescue you?" "Rescue? From what?" "GET HIM!" Screamed General Kuro. The gopher jumped onto of Shiro, biting him. "Hey! Get off!" Shiro swung his sword desperately, killing the gophers. "NO!" General Kuro fell to his knees. "Aoi, Momoiro, Ara, Kiiro, Midori... ALL MY PEOPLE! KILLED!" General Kuro leapt onto Maroko and bit her hip. "Ow!" "I have infected you with my poison." "Poison? You're a hamster." "I'M A GOPHER DAMN IT!" Chaos swung his sword down and cut General Kuro in half. "You ain't a gopher no more."  
  
Maroko lied down. "I feel woozy..." Shiro dropped down next to Maroko and untied her. "Maroko... are you going to be okay?" She nodded. "I'll be fine..." She looked up at him and smiled. "Huh? Hey! You actually smiled at me..." "I'm so dizzy..." "Well... I think you'll be okay." He picked her up and just stared at her face. "Maroko..." He hugged her to his chest. "Maroko, I hope you'll be okay." Chaos began to walk but stopped. On a small wooden shelf was a veil labeled 'KURO POISON ANTIDOTE'. Shiro grabbed it and emptied into Maroko's mouth. She opened her eyes and slapped him. "Put me down pervert!" Shiro put her down. Maroko tried to stand up but fell back down. "Oh, my ankle..." "I guess he bite you pretty hard. I should take you home." "Fine. You may carry me... But don't you dare look at me!" "Okay..." Chaos picked her up and carried her away.  
  
He walked threw the park, carrying Maroko in his arms. "Maroko, why do you hate me?" "Because you never leave me alone and you're a pervert!" "Hmm." Shiro smiled at her. "You know I like you." "I know you like me... But I'm engaged." "YOU ARE!?" Shiro screamed. "Who-"  
  
Oh yeah... they all thought I was engaged to Maroko... she must think so too...  
  
Maroko crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I hate you." "I know you do." "So don't rescue me anymore. I don't need it." "I know." "You're just some wannabe super hero... and what's with this costume? I want to know who you are." "Why?" "Restraining order." "Oh... no..."  
  
He put Maroko down outside her apartment.  
  
Damn it... I've been here nearly and hour!  
  
Maroko looked up and him and sighed. "Who are you and why do you keep helping me like this?" "If I could tell you-" Shiro Sei disappeared. Maroko walked inside. Kyoko walked up to her and frowned. "Maroko, are okay?" She smiled. "I'm fine, except for my new and deep hatred for gophers."  
  
FIN! 


	43. Goodbye Forever Kyoko

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
GOODBYE FOREVER KYOKO!  
  
("I have enough money to last me the rest of my life unless I buy something." - Unknown)  
  
Kyoko was fast asleep, hanging up side down over the side of the bed, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. Maroko rolled over and Kyoko fell out of bed. "Ow..." She sat up and rubbed her head. "There's no way I'll fall back to sleep now..." Kyoko got up and walked towards the widow. She leaned out and sighed. Even if I'm happy here... Maroko, Silence and Tora aren't my family...My family has all been killed...All except two old, creepy... Kyoko began to cry. "Nyan?" Tetsu sat by her feet and licked his paws. "Tetsu... No I wasn't crying, I'm fine..." "Nya...." "No... I don't miss any one... I mean... they died... I'm sure... everything will be fine..." "Nyan." Kyoko dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
Tora sat, staring at Kyoko, asleep on her knees. "Poor thing..." "Nya!" Tetsu cried. "Let her sleep, Tetsu... She's strong... she is a warrior, but like the others, she's a sixteen year old girl. Let her cry and sleep..." Tetsu nodded and walked away from Kyoko.  
  
Maroko awoke and screamed. "Tora! KYOKO'S DEAD!" Kyoko jumped up and screamed. "OH NO! I AM? I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD! Wait... I'm not dead..." Kyoko shook her head and walked into the bathroom. She screamed so loud, the entire building could here her. "MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL, MAGICAL HAIR! NO!"  
  
"Tora, I can't imagine what has gotten Kyoko all worked up. She was asleep on her knees, she cried for ten minutes because her hair was messy, but it's messy every morning." "Maroko, Kyoko says she doesn't miss her family, but she does. You miss you're family don't you?" "Yes! More then anything in the world... that's why we have to fight Nemesis." "Kyoko's family has been taken away as well. All she has left is her cat, and she can never see them again. Even if she defeats Nemesis." Maroko sighed. "I know... but, what if we brought her family back with the Eternal Silver Crystal?" "Maroko, do you know how this crystal works?" "No... not exactly..." "It is a part of your soul- it is your soul. When you use it's powers, you die." Maroko gasped. "But- but- I've-" "I know you've used the crystal before to awaken Chaos... but that... that I don't understand... you should have died... The only explanation I know is if Chaos's soul has materialized into a crystal as well... and the Eternal crystal was doing nothing more then reawakening it..." Maroko sighed and nodded. "I miss him a lot." "Just like Kyoko's family, he can never come back."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tora jumped into the air. She pounced on the doorknob and opened to door. An elderly woman stood there. Tora ran out of the room screaming. Maroko sighed and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, may I help you?"  
  
Tora raced into the bedroom, running in circles. "Nyan?" "What is it?" Kyoko asked. "IT'S THE CREEPER! HE'S HERE FOR OUR FLESH! EVER 23 YEARS IT'S THE SAME THING!" "Nyani?" (Nani?)  
  
Kyoko wandered out of the bedroom  
  
What Creeper? I'll kick his ass- somebody aught to kick his ass... I never saw that movie...  
  
"KYOKO!" the elderly woman pushed Maroko away and embraced Kyoko. "My dear little Kyoko!" "Erm... who are you?" "I'm your baasan." Kyoko gasped. "Baasan in law!"  
  
"Baasan in law?" "Yes, my mother's brother, my uncle, married your daughter, therefore my aunt... so you are baasan in law." "Just call me Baasan." "Okay..." "Thank you very much Miss." The old woman crossed the room to Maroko and smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of my Grand daughter!" "Uhh... well, your welcome..." "Come Kyoko, it is time to go home." The old woman began to leave but Kyoko didn't move.  
  
Go home...  
  
"Kyoko!" Maroko grabbed her arm. "You can't leave!" "But... I belong with them... they're my family..." "But! ... But..." Silence put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "Maroko. Kyoko is just going home. She'll still be your friend. She'll still be one of us, you just won't have to share a bed. Sorry Kyoko, but I think you should go with them, whether or whether not they have proof of being your family." Silence hugged her. "You're a good friend but if I had to share a house with you any longer I think I would go insane!" "Umm... Thanks... Tetsu! Come Tetsu!" Tetsu raced into the room and leapt into Kyoko's arms. He looked towards the woman and hissed. "A cat! Oh no dear, he'll need to stay." "SAY WHAT!?" "He'll scratch up all my lovely furniture!" "YOU CARE MORE OUT YOUR SOFA THEN MY LIFE!?" "Your life?" "WITHOUT THIS CAT I WILL DIE!" "That's ridiculous!" "No it's true," Silence said. "She is psycho for that cat." "Umm... Thanks Silence..." "No dear, the cat can't come." The old lady picked Tetsu up and placed him on the ground. "Run along kitty!" Tetsu hissed and glared at the woman. "I... I..." She grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
Maroko ran to the window and watched the old woman and Kyoko get into a Taxi. Maroko stared at the old woman.  
  
If only there was a way...  
  
"OH YEAH!" Maroko grabbed her ear and pressed on the chip. Everything flashed white for a second then died down. "Wow... I haven't done this is a while... Now let's see." Maroko stared at where the old woman had been but she was now just a black blur. "I KNEW IT! THAT'S NOT HER BAASAN! IT'S A MONSTER WHO ATE OUT HER BAASAN'S SOUL AND INNARDS AND CRAWLED IN SIDE TO KILL KYOKO ONCE SHE GOT HER ALONE!" "You are full of crap Maroko." Silence said and left the room. "But... it's true..." Maroko whispered. Tora nodded. "Of course it is! Look at Tetsu! He's freaking out!" "We have to save her!" "Then lets go!" Tora jumped onto Maroko's head and Tetsu jumped into her arms.  
  
Maroko ran in the direction of the taxi but there was very little hope of catching up to them, especially since they didn't know where it was headed.  
  
Kyoko sat in the taxi next to her baasan. "Baasan... Why did you bring me, but not my cat or any of my things?" the old woman gasped. "Oh! Your things! Well, well go back for them." Kyoko looked into the old woman's eyes and nodded. "You're right, I'll go back for them right now!" Kyoko opened to door and jumped out of the speeding taxi, tucking herself into a ball of course so not to be hurt. "KYOKO!" The old woman did the same thing. The driver just kept driving, regardless to how many of his passengers just jumped out of the car, he would keep going, off onto his next adventure.  
  
"Kyoko!" Maroko stopped and dropped the cats. "What are you doing in the middle of the road?" "I could ask you the very same thing!" "I came to save you! That's not your Baasan!" "I know!" Kyoko stood up and dusted herself off. "It's Oome. He cannot leave this world without me." "But- how did you-" "He never changes his eyes! Whenever he changes, his wolf eyes stay the same... he has cute eyes... if his original body hadn't been destroyed-" "KYOKO!" Maroko snapped in front of her face. "No. Bad Kyoko!" "What? Haven't you ever thought one of the bad guys was cute? I mean, besides the half animal ones- but still, some of these guys are pretty cute!" Maroko stared at the ground. Chaos... you were a bad guy too at one point... But you were really good inside weren't you?  
  
"Maroko? Monster's here." Maroko snapped back to reality as Oome in Kyoko's Baasan's body caught up to them. "Oome! Come out of that body! I want to have a word with you!" "You know this human is already dead don't you?" he asked. "Yes, I do. I don't care; all it means now is that I don't have to go away from my friends! Besides, in that body, you're no threat to me." "Kuruma." Maroko said. "Then I will find a new body." "KURUMA! KURUMA!" Maroko yelled. "Nani?" they all ran out of the middle of the road as a car (kuruma) passed by.  
  
"Tetsu?" The cat jumped onto Kyoko's shoulder and dropped her broche into her hands. "PLUTO TOKI CHIKARA!" "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!" Maroko and Kyoko transformed.  
  
"OOME! YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF BEYOND LOGIC! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU KILLED ANOTHER PEOPLE BUT MY OWN BAASAN! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Kyoko leapt at him but stopped herself from attacking him. "I... can't do it! Even if he is evil and bad ... it's still Baasan's face on him..." "Kyoko... how do you even know if that's your real Baasan?" "I don't... but it gave me hope that I might find my real Baasan... not that I want to, but it would be nice to know..." She stared at the ground and shook her head. "You have to do this..." "OWARI UNMEI!" She threw to orb at his feet and as hard as he tried to run, it exploded and the body disintegrated. Kyoko fell to her knees crying.  
  
"Is she feeling any better today?" Maroko asked. "She's healing... Her body may be perfect but inside she is still mourning the death of her family." "Tora, our war with Nemesis, we have to fight her soon don't we?" "Yes, very soon, but we'll wait for Kyoko to feel better."  
  
Kyoko slept soundly without rolling out of bed or mumbling.  
  
"Oh Kaasan, where are we going?"  
  
"We're all going home!" "Will we be home soon?" "Yes." "Tetsu, we'll be home in no time!" "Tet... su..." she mumbled in her sleep. "We are home..."  
  
FIN! 


	44. Pisces, The Mysterious Fake Scout

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
PISCES, THE MYSTERIOUS FAKE SAILOR SCOUT!  
  
(If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the rest have to drown too? ~George Carlin)  
  
Maroko walked threw the park with Tora by her side. "It seems like so long since I've had a chance to peacefully stroll threw Earth." "Who are you talking too?" "You." "Well I'm not listening." Tora closed her eyes and turned her head away. Maroko stared at her and giggled. "Tora! You're a good friend." The cat sighed and stared at the ground. "I know... and it fills me with shame. Being your enemy was much more fun..."  
  
A girl sat, curled into a ball inside the leafy branches of an oak tree. She sat up, hearing Maroko and Tora walk closer. She parted the leaved at looked down at them. She gasped and fell back. "It's... her!"  
  
"I suppose cat's still don't eat ice cream, do they?" "DIE NEMESIS!" The girl shot from the tree and landed on top of Maroko. "I HAVE BROUGHT YOU DOWN NEMESIS! FREE MY FRIENDS!" Maroko sat up, pushing the girl off. "Hey! What's the big deal? I'm not-" Maroko gasped. The girl who sat in front of her wore a sailor scouts uniform.  
  
She was younger then Maroko by at least two years but was still taller then her, but only by a few centimeters. She had short brown hair halfway down her neck and her blue eyes were filled to the brim with rage. She was very pale and thin. Her uniform had a aquamarine skirt, gloves and high-heeled shoes. Her bows were lavender and rather then a brouche; she had a thin )-( on the center of her bow. ()-( - The astrological symbol for Pisces)  
  
"I am Sailor Uoza! You thought you had killed me but I am back and I want my friends! Hand them over or be in store for more pain!" "You didn't hurt me!" "Of course not... with your sinister evil it will take more then one kick to stop you!" "Kick? I thought you just fell from the tree! Are you okay little scout?" Maroko asked. She rubbed Sailor Uoza's head, messing up her hair. "CUT THAT OUT! Do you know how long it takes me to make my hair look okay?" "Sorry, I just though, since you're a sailor scout, you should know who Nemesis is." "I DO!" She screamed, pointing at Maroko. "YOU ARE NEMESIS! YOU STOLE MY FRIENDS!" Tears slipped down Sailor Uoza's cheeks. She pulled her hand away and cried softly. "You stole my friends... you took their lives for to help your power... And I didn't stop you." "Oh you poor little" Maroko reached out to help Uoza but she batted her hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She slipped onto her knees and but got back up. "I'm not crying... I just have allergies... I'm allergic to cats..." Tora jumped onto Uoza's head. "Hey, I'm a cat!" Uoza screamed and knocked the cat off of her head. "STAY AWAY FROM ME TAKA!" (Taka- Hawk) "Who is... Taka?" Maroko asked. "Kuro Shi's spy Taka... How you went from being a taka to a neko I am clueless but... I will not let you live!" Pisces screamed, glaring at Maroko. "I've gone and upset my self, but you are not safe for a second Nemesis! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" She leapt into the tree, and shrouded in leaves, she disappeared.  
  
"Strange girl... Is she a Sailor Scout?" Tora shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? Lets just get ice cream."  
  
"Another Sailor Scout!?" Kyoko yelled. "Yeah! I saw her in the park! She thought I was Nemesis and attacked me!" Silence sighed. "Well, you two are identical... except for your hair!" "But she said Nemesis killed her friends to gain their powers. Nemesis may be strong then we think." "Of course she's stronger then we think!"  
  
"KYAA!" Uoza dropped from the ceiling and landed on Maroko. "I CAUGHT YOU AGAIN NEMESIS!" Kyoko screamed. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OUTFIT IS SO CUTE!" Uoza smiled. "Really? Thank you- WAIT! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICK ONION! ... MINION!" "No! It's cool. I'm a spy!" Tetsu jumped on her shoulder and dropped the brouche into her hands. Uoza sneezed. "PLUTO TOKI CHIKARA!" "SATURN SEIJUKU CHIKARA!" Uoza's eyes grew and shimmered at the sight of Sailor Silence and Sailor Time. "THAT'S SOO COOL!" She squealed. "SAILOR SCOUTS! HELP ME DEFEAT NEMESIS! SHE'LL HURT YOU TOO!" "No! Watch!" Maroko pulled out her brouche and raised it over her head. "TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!" Maroko transformed. Uoza shivered and then screamed. She dropped to her knees and held her hands one her head, fingernails digging into her skull. She fell over her knees and passed out. "Oh great going Maroko! You killed her!" "Oh no! I- I didn't mean it! I- I..." "Sure, sure, explain it to the judge!" "She's not dead," Tora stepped onto Uoza's back. "But damn Maroko, you scared her into a coma!"  
  
They put Uoza in Maroko's bed and let her sleep. Tora stayed on the foot of the bed to watch over her.  
  
Uoza slowly opened her eyes and rolled over. "5 more minutes... Wait a minute." She sat up in the bed. "This isn't my room! My room is much nicer! Oh no! Nemesis has captured me!" She stared at Tora, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey there cutie-pie! Well if you aren't the cutest little thing!" Uoza reached out and scratched Tora behind her ears. "I love cats, even if I am allergic to- WAIT! NO! YOU'RE TAKA!" Pisces kept petting Tora. "But Taka bites..." "I'm not Taka, my name is Tora!" "Hey! You talk!" "Yes, I do." "Neko-san, can you tell me where I am?" "You are with the sailor scouts... or... most of them." "Sailor scouts... Oh Neko-san! I saw her! The as when she stole the powers of my friends! I saw Sailor Nemesis!"  
  
"Sailor Nemesis?" Usagi asked. Maroko had called them after Uoza passed out. "But- Nemesis? A Sailor Scout?" "Why not? Galaxia was a Sailor scout... sort of..." "But... Nemesis can't be a Sailor scout..." "That's what I said about Maroko but she surprised me." Tora sat down. "Any of us can talk to the girl, except Maroko." In the other room, Uoza got up, listen to them talk. "Hey, maybe this other girl is our secret weapon rather then Kyoko!" "Hey!" "Yeah! I mean, Kyoko, you're great but as far as personalities go, you are no weapon!" Uoza opened the door and crack and looked out. She shivered, there was nemesis sitting with other girls, two of which she knew were Sailor scouts. "I have to strike now."  
  
"KYAAA!" "I know that noise..." Tora said. Uoza flew across the room and kicked Maroko in the back of the head. Maroko fell over onto the table and Uoza began to tug on her hair. "NEMESIS! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I AM!" "OW! MY HAIR!" Maroko cried. "Uoza! Stop!" Tora jumped onto Maroko's head. "This is not Nemesis... This is only Maroko..." "How can I ever know!?" Uoza screamed. "Well... Notice the hair!" She said, having no better proof. "Purple hair... so?" "Nemesis has black hair doesn't she?" "Yes, but even I can change my hair color with a simple flick of my wrist! Nemesis! You, surrounded with your body guards are safe for now, BUT I WILL BE BACK!" The girl ran across the room and jumped at the window. The window was not open.  
  
"Should we call and ambulance?" Usagi asked, staring at unconscious Uoza. Uoza stood up slowly, rubbing her head. She opened the window and leapt out.  
  
Uoza ran threw the park, jumping over and on random things. She ran into the woods and ran in circles around various trees. She eventually fell down. "Whoa... I'm dizzy..."  
  
"My queen..." "Villa?" "Do you recall when you kidnapped those powerful zodiac girls to steal their powers?" "Yes, I do." "They one had thought to die... She's alive and well." "Oh my." "But there is good news! She has turned her anger on the Sailor Scouts!" "Oh, well that's nice. Just incase, send something to kill her."  
  
Uoza was napping in a tree. Slowly, the tree shook and began to move. "No Aries, I don't want to get up. Bake your own damn cookies..." Uoza opened her eyes and shrieked. "THE TREE, IT'S ALIVE!" The tree demon grabbed Uoza with it's branches and held her. "LET GO TREE DEMON!" "SMACK TIME!" "Smack? You mean snack. You don't have a mouth..." "PUT HER DOWN!" Uoza looked over her shoulder. "NO! SAILOR NEMESIS!" "NO! I'M SAILOR MYSTERY MOON!" Maroko flew threw the air and kicked the tree monster. "OW!" "That was stupid! Use you're ice breath!" "I DON'T HAVE ICE BREATH!" "WHAT!? THEN WHAT CAN YOU DO?" "Umm... MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" Maroko used the Megami Kougeki on the tree. The tree exploded. Uoza dropped to the ground and began to sneeze. "Stupid tree dust..."  
  
Uoza sat in a chair, pouting. Tora jumped into her lap. "Can you tell us anything? Please? We have to go out and stop nemesis, you can help us and save your friends!" Uoza looked to the ground. "My name is Pisces..." Tora purred. "Yes, Sailor-" "I'm... not a Sailor Scout." "WHAT!?" Everyone screamed and fell to the ground. "NOT A SAILOR SCOUT!?" "Nope." Pisces shook her head very quickly from side to side. "If you're not a Sailor Scout, why are you dressed like that!?" "I admired the Sailor Scouts... from my home, of which no details will be given, I admired them... my friends said I was just being weird, admiring lower creatures but I loved how they all fought to protect the ones they loved... so I made this outfit, just to be silly... Nemesis took my friends, so I will have revenge. Even if I'm not a Sailor Scout, I have powers so great, Nemesis will kill for them." "Soon we will fight Nemesis, and I expect you're powers to be as great as you say."  
  
FIN! 


	45. Over The Moon

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
OVER THE MOON! NEMESIS RESIDES IN A WORLD OF SHADOWS!  
  
(If the #2 pencil is the most popular, why is it still #2? ~George Carlin)  
  
Tora sat up on Maroko's bed. Everything was quiet, except for Kyoko's mumbling in her sleep and dark. Tora hopped off the bed and checked out the window, everything was dark outside too. The new moon sat invisible to the naked eye but the stars still hung low, brighter then ever. Every light in the city was out. Tora walked back to the bed and jumped onto Maroko's stomach. "Maroko... Wake up... Nemesis has placed the curses of Night and Sleep on the Earth... You have to fight it and get up!" Marko rolled over. "I didn't want to do this, well, actually, I did." Tora tensed her paw and pulled away the covers. She pounced on Maroko's leg. Maroko screamed and sat up in bed. "Tora!" "Well, that broke the curse..." "Hey!" Kyoko sat up rubbing her eyes. "Who woke me up?" Silence threw a pillow across the room. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Listen to me girls!" "Tora?" "Now is the time we have to fight Nemesis. We have to awaken the other Sailor Scouts but before that, well need to awaken their cats!" "Why?" "Good cats know the perfect way to awaken their sleep humans!"  
  
They walked out of the bedroom, still in their pajamas. "Maroko and Silence! Go find Sailor Little Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon. Kyoko! Go find Ciran." "Okay! ... Who?" Tora sat down. "That's right, you've never met him.... Maroko! Go find Ciran! You two go find the other Sailor Scouts. But for goodness sakes, don't awaken anyone who isn't a Sailor Scout, especially if they seem to be having a nightmare!" "What are you going to do Tora?" Silence asked suspiciously. "I'm going to wake up Pisces! We'll need her help."  
  
Silence and Kyoko snuck into the Tsukino home. "Okay, Usagi's room is there, Chibi Usa's is there and Batafurai's is there." "I'll get Batafurai," "That means you get Chibi Usa too." "No way! I have to wake up two?" "Batafurai isn't like the other two, she doesn't count as- wait a minute, just go before I kick your ass!" Kyoko grunted and walked into Batafurai's room.  
  
Maroko snuck threw Ciran's house. "Oh Ciran, where are you? Damn it, I've never been in his house before!" Maroko tripped over something and looked towards her feet. "ELSHIDI!"  
  
"Bata-Chan, time to awaken and eat you porridge or you'll be late for school." Bata rolled over and mumbled. "Bata-Chan! Wake up before I- oh wait!" Kyoko picked up Devin. "Wake up little neko!" Devin slept soundly in her arms. "Hmm... I wonder if..." Kyoko put Devin in Bata's arms and put their mouths very close. "And now the princess, Comatose Beauty will awaken the also sleeping Frog Prince with a magical, beaver kiss." She pushed Devin and Bata's heads together and made them kiss, regardless of the fact that cats don't have lips. Bata and Devin opened their eyes and screamed.  
  
Silence sighed. "I bet you could hear that scream from four miles away but she's still out cold!" "Oh Mamoru... let's eat some more..." Usagi mumbled. "Is that all she dreams about? Wait, what did Tora say, Cats..." Silence picked up Luna from the bottom of Usagi's bed. "Ohayo, Chibi neko..." Luna opened her eyes and freaked out. "Hey!" Silence put her down. "Relax! Nemesis put some curse on the world now everyone's asleep. Wake up Usagi, because I can't." Luna sat over Usagi and stared down at her. "Oh Buns..." (My apology but I am at a lose of a Japanese nickname, so I'll just use the English manga one)  
  
"Elshidi! Tell me where Ciran is!" "Who?" Maroko hung her head. "That's right, I can't trust you for much... Elshidi, your master," "Ciran!" "Yes, where is he?" "...Asleep?" "Yes, but where is he asleep?" "Ummm... one of those doors..." Elshidi pointed to two doors. Maroko sighed. "Okay."  
  
"PISCES! WAKE UP! YOU LAZY GIRL! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED REVENGE!" Tora yelled, tugging on Pisces's ear. "Not now... oh Karuma... you're so cute..." Tora stopped. "Karuma... so cute? WHAT IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT?"  
  
Kyoko sat by Chibi Usa's bed, playing with Diana. "This is fun, just like playing with dolls!" Diana opened her eyes and became very frightened. "Oh! Don't be scared neko, just wake up Chibi Usa, Sailor scouts have work to do!"  
  
"Oh Buns... I made you some cake...." "Mamoru...?" Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mamoru?" Silence cheered. "Thank you Luna! But... I'm afraid you'll have to sit this mission out... All the cats will."  
  
Maroko opened the first door and a broom fell on her head. "Okay, that's the wrong door." She opened the next one and walked into Ciran's bedroom. "Elshidi?" She looked into her arms the cat was fast asleep. Maroko held out Elshidi and dropped her on Ciran's head. They both awoke in a hurry.  
  
"Marko?" Ciran rubbed his eyes. "Why are you in my room? In your pajamas? Dropping cats on my head?" "Sailor Scout stuff! We need Solar Sailor!" "Stop calling me that."  
  
"Pisces... WAKE UP!" "No Kuruma, I want to stay with you!" Tora sighed. "Okay, fine, well do it that way.  
  
Oh my dear sweet Pisces..."  
  
"Yes?" "Please awaken and save this world, before nemesis comes after us..." Pisces began to cry in her sleep. "I will save them..." She opened her eyes and rolled over. "NO! Five more minutes..." "PISCES JUST GET UP!"  
  
"Chibi Usa! Time to go!" Diana called. "Is that you Diana?" Chibi Usa opened her eyes. "Yeah! Now let's go."  
  
They all came back to Maroko's apartment for Tora to give them further instructions. Tora and Pisces were sitting on the couch. "Tora? How did you get her so fast?" "Pisces slept here last night on the couch. She had nowhere to go so we had to take care of her. Come one Sailor Scout, let's go to the park, we may need an open area to do this..."  
  
They all stood in a circle on the bridge. "Sailor Teleport..." They all held hands and closed their eyes. A white bubble of light appeared around them. "It's working..." They began to lift into the air but the bubble popped and they all fell down. "Oh no! What went wrong?" "It's because some of us aren't Sailor Scouts..." Silence said, glaring at Pisces and Ciran. "Oh screw this! If we're trying to get somewhere I'll do it!" Pisces sat in the center of the circle with Tora in her lap.  
  
Pisces threw her arms in the air and chanted in a foreign langue. A light appeared around them. Maroko... the key I have placed around your neck will allow you all to go home... granted you're all alive. What if none of us come out alive?  
  
Umm... Nemesis controls the universe I guess...  
  
Maroko blinked and suddenly, they were surrounded by darkness. "Where... are we?" "This is Nemesis's palace behind the moon." "Behind the moon?" "Yes. It's time to go inside Sailor Scouts." Tora leapt out of Pisces's arms. "But, we can't even see!" "Well..." Pisces walked behind them and picked up a torch hanging from the wall. "I guess this will be enough light." "It will have to be, let's hurry!"  
  
FIN! 


	46. Power Up Mystery Moon

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
POWER UP MYSTERY MOON! THE BATTLE LIES AHEAD!  
  
(If work is so terrific, how come they have to pay you to do it? ~George Carlin)  
  
"The sailor scouts have entered our castle my queen." "They have?" "Yes!" "Then, don't just stand there, Villa! Send out some monsters or something! Tell the guards to be prepared to fight!" Villa ran from the room. "Will they succeed my queen?" Kuro Shi asked her. "I don't know Kuro Shi..."  
  
"The Sailor scouts have entered Nemesis's palace..." Cerberus told Chaos. "They have? Send me down there! I have to help them fight! They'll never survive!" "You only have one hour..." "Then I'll help them for the first hour."  
  
The Sailor scouts walked threw a long, damp hallway. Pisces leading them, carrying the torch. A bright flash of light appeared, four feet away. Pisces stopped and held out the torch. Shiro Sei sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn that hurt..." Pisces screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!?" "Who are you?" "Oh, my name is Pisces, we are Sailor scouts here to-" "HEY!" Maroko ran in front of Pisces and grabbed the torch. "YOU!" Shiro Sei smiled. "Hi..."  
  
They continued walking, Maroko forcing Shiro Sei to stay a good distance away from her. Tora and Pisces wanted to be near him, so her walked in the front of the line and Maroko stayed in the back.  
  
Maroko crossed her arms and pouted. "Stupid... Shiro Sei..." A long green thing slithered past Maroko. She stopped and shivered. It came back again and wrapped lightly around her foot. When she tried to take another step it tightened its grip and hosted Maroko into the air. She screamed.  
  
Shiro Sei leapt towards the monster, swinging his sword down and cutting it in half. Maroko fell and he caught her. "Put me down!" She slapped him. Shiro Sei dropped her and began to walk on, back towards the front of the line.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked. "What?" "You slapped him- but he saved you!" "He's a pervert and he never leaves me alone... I hate him." Sailor moon just stared at Maroko but smiled. "He still continues to save you though."  
  
"Damn it Villa!" "Yes my queen?" "Why did you send a weak monster, don't we have anything strong?" "Not really my queen. One of our strong monsters, Baiku, was taken by Hapso." "So? If she only got one then-" "The others have all been taken by Kobiba for training." "Then- send Kobiba!"  
  
"Kobiba!" Villa ran down a staircase, into a small field. "Kobiba!" The boy, Kobiba was feeding a small cow. He had messy brown hair and calming eyes. "Kobiba!?" he looked up. "Princess Villuppo...." "Our queen has demanded you go in to fight." Kobiba nodded. "Very well then."  
  
"Hey! There's a light at the end of this hallway!" Tora yelled and began to run. "Good, because this smell is getting to me..." Shiro Sei mumbled. They ran as fast as they could towards the light and came out into a small field. "What's this?" "I don't know..." "Hey, there's door over there!" "Not so fast."  
  
Kobiba stood in the center of the field. "I am your opponent!" "Okay, Someone get him." "I'll do it." Maroko said, walking towards him. "No!" Shiro Sei and Tora pulled her back. "Maroko, we're going to need your power for the final battle, you're the only one who can defeat Nemesis." "I'll do it." Ciran said, walking forward. "The rest of you go on ahead!" "Thank you Ciran." He smiled at Maroko. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish with him."  
  
Pisces took the torch and led them threw the door. "Okay, they're gone, now we fight!"  
  
They ran down the corridor, this one was far darker. "It's so dark, I can't see my own hands!" Maroko yelled. "I can't see you're hands either so don't wander off..." Shiro Sei warned her.  
  
"Itai!" Pisces fell backwards. "What is it?" "I walked into something." "Something where?" She stood up and tapped on something. "It's a metal wall." Shiro Sei pushed against it. "Yeah, that's not going anywhere." "Maybe we need a password or something!" "Yeah! But what would be the password?" Little moon wondered. "Lydia? No..." "Tuna?" Tora asked. "Plague?" Shiro Sei asked. "Oh screw this!" Pisces put both her hands on the wall and closed her eyes. "KYAAA!" She screamed. Nothing happened. "What was that?" "Huh? Oh, I didn't do anything yet." The wall disappeared. "There we go oh, it's bright now!" "What- HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" "That's my power, I make things go bye-bye! Forever." "You destroy things?" "No, they're not destroyed... At least I don't think they are... I don't know. I traded my powers to Scorpio for it." "You... traded your powers?" "Yeah. I had some kind of water-based ultra power, but I traded it to Scorpio for her delete powers." "Delete powers? What?" "What you just saw! I call it Delete!" They continued on their way towards Nemesis.  
  
Ciran and Kobiba stood across from each other on the field. "HIYA!" Kobiba threw four small spheres at Ciran. He dodged them but as the hit the ground, the cracked open and three fierce tigers crawled out of them. The tigers roared and ran towards Ciran. "Solar Eclipse Blast!" Ciran cried, hitting his staff to the ground. Where his staff had hit the ground four jets of fire came out and directed themselves at the tigers. The flames hit and the tigers burst into fire. "You have defeated my tigers." "Yes. I have. Now for you." Ciran cried, hitting his staff to the ground. "Solar Eclipse Blast!" Where his staff had hit the ground four jets of fire came out and directed them at Kobiba. The flames hit and he burst into fire. Ciran ran through the door, after the sailor scouts.  
  
"Kobiba has been destroyed." Nemesis sighed. "Oh my. If things continue like this, I might have to fight myself... then again, that does sound like fun..." "But, my queen, if we fought all of them at once, we'd all perish..." Nemesis nodded. "Yes my dear Villa, this is why we will not be facing all of them at once..." "My queen?" "Do not worry Villa, I have a plan."  
  
FIN! 


	47. Kidnapped

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
KIDNAPPED! SAILOR MYSTERY MOON FIGHTS ALONE!  
  
("I have enough money to last me the rest of my life unless I buy something." -Unknown)  
  
A large rat-like monster reared into the air and roared. "Mystery Moon, watch out!" As the monster came down, Shiro Sei pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her. "GET OFF OF ME! HENTAI!" Maroko smacked him and he got up quickly. "Damn, that hurts..." Shiro Sei stood up and thrusted his sword towards the monster. "I AM BORED AND FED UP WITH THIS FIGHT!" he turned slightly, pointing at Kyoko. "Finish it off."  
  
"Why me?" "You're their secret weapon, get to it." Kyoko sighed and ran towards the monster, it roared and she fell back crying. "Oh for goodness sakes... I'll do it!" Shiro jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the monster, it disappeared with a poof and turned to dust. Shiro fell onto the ground. "Itai... shimatta..." he stood up and rubbed his neck. "Let's keep going..." The way suddenly became dark again. Pisces sighed and held up her light. "We better keep moving."  
  
They walked along, all quiet silent, for a while, the winding hallway staying exactly the same. Suddenly, They heard a scream from Sailor Moon. "SAILOR MOON!?" Pisces ran quickly and Sailor Moons side and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine... I just fell..." "Come on..." Little Moon helped her up. "We better keep moving." Shiro said. "Why are you so frantic?" Mystery Moon asked suspiciously. "Got somewhere to go?" "Well... kind of..." Maroko glared at him. "Then just go home if you can't stay the whole time..." "I don't want to go home, let's just get this done." "Hey, I think Sailor Moo's leg is broken." Pisces said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." "I don't know..." She reached down and picked up something thin, black, and shiny. "I tripped over this..." "What is that?" Chibi Moon asked. "It looks like hair." "Hair?"  
  
"We'll take them away slowly, one by one. Villa! Are the Crystal Tubes ready?" "Yes my Queen." "Good, prepare the one for Usagi- Sailor Moon. The hair has grasped her and now it will pull her in."  
  
Shiro Sei lifted up Sailor Moon and carried her down the hallway. Maroko glared at him but followed slowly. "Is it just me, or does Maroko look jealous?" Little whispered. "I think she looks more angry then jealous." Chibi Moon said.  
  
Chibi Moon tripped. "Chibi Moon? You okay?" "I'm fine..." She sat up and searched for what she had tripped on, but nothing could be seen. "I guess I'm just clumsy." Sailor Moon sat up right, here eyes were cold and dark. "Sailor Moon?" She leapt out of Shiro's arms and ran down the hall. "SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Chibi Moon, gasped and ran and her. "CHIBI MOON!?" "What's going on!?" Shiro Sei asked. "Don't just stand there!" Maroko yelled. "Go after them!" "What good will that? The only thing I can say is don't trip." Pisces looked on the ground and screamed. "Pisces?" "The ground is covered in hair! It looks like human hair but I don't know... This is probably the type of thing I should have studied... Anyone got a laptop? We can- oh what's that word- google it? But, I don't like google... it's always telling me to gamble..." The remaining people just stared at Pisces. "Nani? Oh, and Tora's gone. I may have forgotten to mention that..."  
  
"With Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon's power in my grasp, the others will come swiftly..." Nemesis growled. "My queen..." Villa held up Tora, struggling to stay awake. "This was clinging to Sailor Moon... What should I-?" "Ah! The cat!" Nemesis grasped Tora by the scruff of her neck and held her up. "Hey- let me go..." Tora mumbled. "The kitties overpowered by the energy in this room... Lock her in a glass tube, she is powerful and will aid us." "Yes my queen..."  
  
"Usagi and Chibi Usa have run off..." Little moon mumbled. "That leaves... umm... Shiro, Maroko, Bata, and me..." "Ahem!" Ciran raised his hand. "Oh yeah, and the sun-kid! You're still alive? I could have sworn you were killed off a while back..." Ciran grumbled. "I'm only kidding!" Pisces laughed and patted his back, but then look away suspiciously. Ciran grumbled and pushed Pisces. She started to fall and grabbed on to Maroko. Maroko shrieked and Shiro caught her quickly. "Umm... well... someone help..." Pisces mumbled. Bata sighed. "Oh, we've got no chance- Hey! Where's Kyoko and Silence!?" "Oh crap! We lost them!"  
  
"Hey!" Silence growled. "You didn't "lose" us! We're right over here!" Kyoko and Silence were indeed a few feet behind but were still there. "Oh, so there are still umm... six of us..." Pisces sighed with relief and went to hug Silence. "ACK! Get away!" Silence, while struggling to escape Pisces, got her feet tangled in the hair and fell. "Well, looks like we know who's next..." Kyoko began to weep.  
  
"My queen!" "Villa." "My queen! It's one of those sailor things!" "Is it?" "Yes! But it's one of ours!" "Ours?" "Her!" Villa pushed forward a sleeping Silence. "So it is... Young Bijin... What was that name given to her by Hapso? Silent Fear... ick! No beauty to that name at all! She just randomly chooses two words and boom! A name! They called her Silence, correct?" "Yes." "Well, place her within the crystals... but do not be so quick to kill her, when my empire is build she might be queen." "My queen... umm..." "Yes, yes Villa! You shall be queen before she is... but still..." "Yes my queen."  
  
Soon after Silence disappeared, Pisces began to play onigokko and tripped both Batafurai and Ciran. Maroko was obviously angry and Kyoko was more then fearful. Shiro Sei didn't seem to mind, he thought it was funny.  
  
Pisces suddenly came to a stop, holding up her torch. "Pisces?" "It's a wall..." She mumbled. "Where?" Shiro Sei looked around. "It's a small hallway, but-" "I can hear them... what they'd say... I have to go!" Pisces forced the lantern into Maroko hands. She smiled whispered good luck before running off down the hall alone. "What got over her?" "Pisces..." "She felt the guilt of abandoning her friends?" Kyoko asked. Maroko nodded. "Hai... She abandoned her friends and hid when nemesis stole their powers... Oh Pisces..." "Why did she go ahead?" "She didn't want us to become trapped like the other were..." Shiro Sei scratched his head. "Seems kind of late for that... wouldn't that have happened before she sent half of us running head first towards Nemesis' chambers?" Maroko glared at him. "It's the thought! Kyoko!" Maroko grabbed her hands. "You are our secret weapon! Are you ready to fight?" Kyoko sighed. "Oh, Kyoto Kyoko is not ready for battling! I'm so freaked out..."  
  
After running off on her own, Pisces was captured pretty quickly. Nemesis held her in a cage over a small pit and smirked. "You hid cowardly while all your friends were taken?" Pisces sighed. "Yeah... I guess." "You're more of a bad guy then I am!" "That's what I said! Well... no... but I was thinking it pretty hard..." "I know your power is the most desirable to me, but honestly, I can't even take it from you!" "Why not?" "You've destroyed it!" Nemesis sighed sadly. "Who could a little goddess like you be so dumb!? You're defiantly the side effect of something." "Too much time on Earth..." "Probably!" "So... you're not taking my powers...?" "No! I'm not. Instead I'm going to feed you to my thousands of pet demons. With just an ounce of your flesh in them they will be so powerful- sooo powerful!" "You said so powerful twice." "I KNOW WHAT I DID!" Nemesis screamed. Pisces began laughing hysterically for no reason. Nemesis crept out of the room, too freaked out to stay any longer.  
  
"My queen!" "Yes Villa? Oh! Before I forget, have someone check that girl for ticks. I don't know if my demons should eat her brain..." "My queen!" "Yes Villa?" "One more sailor scout has arrived." "One more? Who?" "This girl..." Villa pushed forward Kyoko, sleeping on her feet.  
  
FIN! 


	48. The Love Of Nemesis

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
THE LOVE OF NEMESIS! A SWEET SERENADE THAT LIVES ON EVEN IN DARKNESS!  
  
(If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done? ~George Carlin)  
  
Maroko grumbled, holding the torch and walking alone. "Come on... You're not STILL angry are you?" Maroko swirled around and slapped him. "YOU PUSHED KYOKO DOWN! YOU SENT OUR SECRET WEAPON! OUR ONLY HOPE OF DEFEATING NEMESIS TO HER! EXCUSE ME FOR HOLD A GRUDGE!" "Okay, I admit pushing her down was wrong- but damn, what kind of secret weapon cries like that?"  
  
"CAN YOU BLAME HER FOR BEING SCARIED!?" "YES!- Oh, is it just me or did this place just get weirder?" "Yeah... the torch went out but I can still see..." "Me too... hey do you have a watch on?" "WHAT A STUPID QUESTION! But yes, I do... We've been here... umm... My watch stopped when we first got in here." "Oh... crap. Well, let's get going!" "We can't." "Why not?" "Oh I don't know- is it the GIANT WALL BLOCKING OUR WAY?" Maroko screamed, pointing to a thick black metallic wall blocking their path.  
  
"Well, if the others were all abducted by Nemesis, there has to be a way out of here..." Maroko growled and leaned against the wall. She yelped and fell threw. "Maroko?" Shiro passed threw the wall easily. "Huh, what do you know? It's not a wall at all, is it?" "uh- uh..." Maroko sat on the ground, starring terrified at something in front of her. "Maroko." Shiro sei dropped down next to her and grabbed her arm. "Maroko?" He looked up, a blob and darkness blocked their path. "Umm... what is that thing?" "I- i..." He sighed. "Oh- don't tell me your afraid!" Shiro pulled his sword from its sheath and smirked. "I'll move this stupid blob ..."  
  
Shiro ran towards it and swung his sword. Before the point even touched it, the blob disappeared. Shiro fell over and mumbled. "Stupid blob..." Maroko kicked him. "Get up! We have to save everyone!"  
  
There was a small hall behind the blob. "Oh crap- not more hallways." "Shut up." The hall quickly led to a room of total darkness. "I'm seeing a real pattern in the design of this place..."  
  
"They've fallen to my trap..." Kuro Shi whispered. "Your trap? What trap? It's just a room." Nemesis said. Kuro shi sighed. "Whatever..." "You're going to fight them?" "Yes." "But... but..." Nemesis quivered. She shook her head. "Fine- go! I won't be the one to drag your body from them. They'll probably try to make you one of them- just remember who you work for." Kuro Shi smirked and left. "Villa? Villa!" Villa approached Nemesis and bowed. "My queen..." "Come Villa... come into my arms..." Villa sat in her queen's lap. "We can view threw crystal orbs- correct?" "Yes my queen." "Please fetch one."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to get out of this room... you're still there right?" "Yes!" Maroko shouted, her voice shaking with terror. Shiro reached out and grabbed Maroko. "Shiro?" He hugged her. "Don't hug me..." "But I'm scared." "No your not." "How do you know?" Maroko hesitated. "Hentai..."  
  
With a loud noise, thousands of white lights shone all over the room. Shiro covered his eyes quickly. "Ahh! I can't see!" "Me neither..." Maroko buried her face in his chest. "WELCOME" Shiro opened his eyes and fell back, Maroko clinging to his arm. "TO MY DOMAIN!"  
  
"Who are you?" Maroko asked, shaking. "Hey..." Shiro placed his hand on her head. "Don't be afraid..." he smiled. "After all, you're the one that's a secret weapon. You brought everyone as far as they could possibly go. You can save the world... but until you fight Nemesis" Shiro stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll protect you." Maroko blushed.  
  
Shiro Sei blinked, still trying to get used to the light. He felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and turned around, only more lights. "Damn..." He was pushed around and cut, supposedly by a sword until his eyes began to adjust to the light. He turned around quickly, unsheathing his sword. "Whoa!" Something jumped out of the way of his sword. Shiro staggered and fell to one knee. "You think you can see me? Try now." The lights suddenly all went out and it was pitch darkness everywhere. "There's as much to fear in the light then there is in the darkness!" "This has got to be bad for my eyes! I'm going to need glasses..." Maroko mumbled.  
  
Shiro stood up and sighed.  
  
Fine. No matter what I do- I can't see...  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can't hear anything..." he whispered. "Maroko, don't breath so loudly." She nodded and tried to control herself.  
  
Shiro raised his sword and waited. "Over... there!" He spun around quickly and felt his sword hit its mark. The monster jumped back and scurried away. Shiro smirked. "Ha. I'm not that easy to beat." "Neither am I. I AM KURO SHI!" Shiro screamed and fell to his knees, something dug into his back. "And I'm the strongest demon in this or any other world."  
  
Maroko jumped up and wobbled and found blindly found Shiro. "There's something in your back..." "Yeah- I can tell..." Maroko locked her hands around in and shrieked. "It's sharp!" "Probably just a blade with no handle..." "Then how do you pull it out?" Shiro stood up, shaking. "You don't." Maroko glared at him, or, where she thought he was, being to dark to actually tell and grabbed the blade. She pulled on it. "ITAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I'm pulling this out of you!" "It hurts." "Too bad!" Maroko pulled out the blade. "Now win this stupid fight."  
  
Kuro Shi, clung to the ceiling, looking down on Shiro and Maroko.  
  
Hmm... these two seem familiar. It'll be a shame to kill them... or maybe not...  
  
Maroko stood up and leaned on Shiro's back. I have to win... I have to protect Maroko so I can go back to my stupid body... I wonder what happened to it? Hmm... I sure miss eating food. Not like Maroko can cook.  
  
Kuro Shi pushed off of the ceiling and held out a sword made from a large demon's fangs. He aimed for Shiro and flew towards him. Shiro held up his sword, ready to hold him off.  
  
"Villa!" Nemesis rose from her throne and carried Villa away from the crystal displaying the fight. "Villa! You must leave here!" "My queen-" Nemesis held her finger to Villa's lips. "Shh- you have to go and be quick. You are too small for this fight." "My queen..." "Villa, as my only daughter, you must leave this place and grown strong. So that you can rise again later and take back what is ours." Nemesis came to an open window, looking out over the Earth and the moon.  
  
"Here..." Nemesis waved her hand over a prism dangling from the window. The prism grew into a small round bubble-like pod. "I will send you to one of the planets far from here that has been ours for centuries. Hide there and train to be a warrior so you can have revenge." "My queen-" "They've taken Kuro Shi! They've killed him with out a second thought." "My king..." Nemesis hugged Villa and placed her within the crystal pod. "My little Villupo..." "My queen!" The crystal spun from the palace behind the moon and quickly from sight. Villa screamed inside the crystal. She wept and looked back at the shadowy moon. "Kaasan... Kaasan, Tousan, I will have my revenge! I will destroy those who so cruelly destroyed you!"  
  
FIN! 


	49. Chaos, Son Of Nemesis

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
CHAOS, SON OF NEMESIS!  
  
("If everything seems to be coming your way, you're probably in the wrong lane." - Michael McDaniel)  
  
Once Kuro Shi was defeated, a single dim light shone from the ceiling, like a spot light over Kuro Shi's body. Shiro stood over him and stared. "Shiro..." Maroko grabbed his hand and smiled. "Please hurry." Shiro Sei smiled and nodded.  
  
They quickly found their way out of the room and headed down yet another stone hallway. "This place is getting real boring real fast and-" Shiro stopped and held up his hand. "You're holding my hand..." He mumbled, blushing. Maroko pulled her hand away. "Don't hold my hand!" She screamed. "Umm... fine... Let's go..."  
  
Nemesis's throne room was closer then they thought and they reached it quickly. Nemesis stood before her throne, awaiting them. "Nemesis!" Maroko cried. "Wow, you really do look like me." Nemesis growled. "You stole MY looks!" Shiro smiled. "Ahh girls, the universe hangs in the balance and they argue about looks." "HEY!" Maroko tugged on Shiro. "This is important!" "But universe." "Ick- whatever!" Maroko smirked. "Okay Nemesis! Prepare to fight!" "I am always prepared to fight."  
  
Maroko ran towards Nemesis, not realizing how large she really was. Nemesis was at least nine feet tall and looked angrily down at Maroko. "Did she just- grow?" "Yes." Nemesis said blandly. "I can choose my own height at the moment. This one seems to fit well."  
  
Nemesis batted Maroko away. Maroko slid into a wall and closed her eyes. Shiro glared at Nemesis. "Oh come now. This stupid mask has been pissing me off..." Nemesis grabbed Shiro Sei in her hands and held him up "Put me down..." He clutched his sword tightly as Nemesis pulled off his mask. She gasped and dropped him on the ground, shrinking to her normal size. "Teki... Teki- my son..."  
  
Chaos sat up and shook up his head. "Itai... son?" Nemesis jumped into Chaos's arms, weeping silently. "My son... why- why have you killed your father and joined these horrible monsters?" "Iie- I think you have me confused with someone!" "You are my son. You are Teki." "Iie! I'm not!" Nemesis rose and wiped her cheeks. She smiled down at him. "You are my son. You were taken away from me when Hapso rebelled." Chaos jumped back. "She took my best monsters, warriors and even my own son. Hateful creature got what she deserved but you..." Nemesis sat on her knees and smiled. "She forced you as a slave and I'm glad you got away from her as soon as possible but these horrible creatures- what do you see in them?" Chaos rose and pulled out his sword. "Hey! Don't act so loving! You're the one who killed me!" Nemesis frowned. "Hai- it's an awful thing... my dear- I didn't see it was you." "Didn't- DIDN'T SEE IT WAS ME!?" "It's not like you're the only one in the universe with white hair and black eyes!"  
  
Nemesis rose and hugged Chaos. "My dear son- you are dead now..." "Yeah- I know." "Why do you remain in this world?" "To help her..." He looked over his shoulder at Maroko lying on the ground. "Her? Ick- another one of those." Chaos pushed Nemesis away. "And as long as I'm here protecting and helping her, I will fight you." Nemesis sighed. "But-" Chaos dropped to the ground and sheathed his sword. "I'd be less eager to fight if you could tell me about myself..." Nemesis smiled.  
  
"Of course..." Nemesis walked to a window, unsure of what she was doing. "You're not biologically my child... I adopted you... But it could have been worse, I could have let you die." "Then who is biologically my mother?" "Oh how should I know? Some queen! They held reign over a tiny ball of ice they called a planet. That planet was just one of the smaller ones I had to destroy to gain enough power to win back my world. They were having some party and when they were all killed- I found you and you another." "Silence..." "Her name was Bijin but I brought the both of you home." "So even you think I'm supposed to marry Silence?" "Well, you two are the only ones left of your species! But- I'm not sure I'd want those to rise up again... they're not the most trusting of creatures." "So you killed my parents and took me in as your own child?" "Hai- just like with Villa."  
  
Chaos growled and pulled out his sword. "I won't be bothered if you took care of me when I was little. I'm still here to destroy you now!" "Nani?" Nemesis returned to her throne and grew nine feet tall again. She grabbed Chaos in her hands and glared at him. "Chibi yarou! You are as disgraceful as those people I took you from!" Chaos growled. "I don't remember anything about my parents but as long as you killed them I hold a dept to them for revenge!" Chaos began to glow. "I've been here more then an hour..."  
  
Maroko opened her eyes slowly. "That glow... Chaos..." Chaos looked over his shoulder at Maroko and smiled. "I've failed to do anything- I gave into my weaknesses. But she'll see to it you perish." Maroko opened her eyes widely and shook. Chaos disappeared. "Chaos... was that a hallucination?" Maroko sat up and smiled. "No, Chaos came to protect me... Hey! Wait! Where did that bum go!?" Maroko looked around quickly for Shiro Sei. "He's gone! That yarou left me here and ran!" Maroko stood up and walked towards Nemesis. She stepped on Shiro Sei's mask and gasped. "Oh my god! She must have eaten him!"  
  
Maroko glared at Nemesis. "You! I will destroy you! I want my friends back!" "You're friends aren't here. Their powers are fueling me though." "Nani?" "All the sailor scouts who have tried to defeat me have been captured. I didn't kill them! I have these large crystals around them. It steals their powers and gives it to me... in time you'll join them- unless I choose to destroy you."  
  
"You have all their powers?" "Hai." "Then- I will get their powers back!"  
  
Maroko gulped and She pulled out her broche and raised it above her head.  
  
"EIEN TSUKI FUSHIGI CHIKARA!!!!!" Maroko's locket shown bright lavender color then two wings sprouted from the sides, each wing had a star in the center, and a large moon appeared at the bottom. Maroko fell to the ground. Her eyes half closed. "Eternal Mystery Moon..." She closed her eyes. "I am Eternal Mystery Moon... I can fight... I can win!"  
  
"EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" "Hmph. SWORD OF BATTLE!" Maroko gasped. "No way!" "All this time you've been using my attack against my own followers! For that you should be punished!"  
  
FIN! 


	50. Ai Wa Eien

Vvw  
  
Presents:  
  
Maroko in:  
  
AI WA EIEN! LOVE IS ETERNAL!  
  
(SAILOR MOON: MYSTER MOON FINALE! I want to thank everyone! THANK YOU! Butterflygirl1331 who inspired me to start writing! Ciran who kept me writing! Sailorserenity2, Galactic Crystal and everyone else who reviewed and are the only reasons I actually finished writing this crap... So to everyone- THANK YOU! DOMO ARIGATOU! THANKIES! ^^ -^.^-)  
  
"EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" "Hmph. SWORD OF BATTLE!" Maroko gasped. "No way!" "All this time you've been using my attack against my own followers! For that you should be punished!"  
  
Nemesis held her sword high. "I don't know how you received my powers... but no matter..." Nemesis charged at Maroko. She shrieked and pushed her arms out in front of herself, releasing the small pinkish-purple ball in her hands. The Eien Megami Kougeki soured through the air and cut Nemesis "PATHETIC! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Nemesis smirked and smacked Maroko. Maroko screamed and held up her hands. "Give me strength... EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" Her attack grew bigger and scraped Nemesis's arm.  
  
Maroko panted. "I'm too weak." "You are." Nemesis held her hands out in front of her and they became surrounded in a black light. "Ummei." The light around her hands fell into her palms and she held the small black ball up. "This is my energy. Ummei..." She threw the ball at Maroko. Maroko screamed and barely dodged the attack.  
  
Maroko lay on the ground, halfway unconscious. So much pain... Am I to die so quickly? But- If I die what will happen to all my friends? What will happen to this universe? I'm the only one left to fight. If I fail... no- I cannot fail... if I were to fail, not only will I let down my friends I will let down this universes I am protecting it... I would let down Chaos... He can't protect me but he has not abandoned me... Maroko raised herself up on her elbows. To let myself die is to surrender the hope of my friends and my world...  
  
Maroko shook but stood up. She glared at Nemesis and took a deep breath. "I will not back down... EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!"  
  
The Eien Megami Kougeki soured through the air and through Nemesis. Nemesis stopped and clutched her stomach. "A hole..." She pulled away her hand and started at it, covered in blood. "Your pathetic mortal attack... created a hole in me?" Maroko opened her eyes and gasped. "But- I couldn't..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. She could see the spirits of her friends all around her, giving what Nemesis could not steal. Maroko smiled. "My friends... but I still not strong enough power... NO! I must have confidence!" Maroko raised her hands and smiled. "I need the power, the power of everyone in this universe. Every creature in this world and beyond, for all those I protect and all I must protect..." A golden ball appeared in her hands and grew massively with the strength and the hearts of the universe. "EIEN MEGAMI KOUGEKI!" "UMMEI!" Nemesis' black orb grew to the size of Maroko's attack. The powerful energies collided together, pushing one another back and forth. Tears slipped down Maroko's cheeks as she struggled under the weight of her attack. "I fight, for love, peace and justice..." Nemesis was pushed back. She opened her eyes wide and began to struggle under her own attack.  
  
"I fight for those who can not. It is my destiny..."  
  
"I will not loose! I NEVER LOOSE!" Nemesis pushed her attack forward, Maroko was pushed forward but she didn't resist. "MY NAME IS SAILOR MYSTERY MOON! LIKE LOVE, I WILL CONQUER ALL!" Maroko pushed forward with all her strength and her power grew bigger so that it seeped over the edges of nemesis's power. How... how is this happening? The golden energy leaked through Nemesis's and pierced her body. He energy grew unstable and began to blow back into her face. Nemesis could feel herself being destroyed.  
  
I thought... I fought for love...  
  
Maroko fell to the ground, unconscious. Close to the throne room, Sailor Moon rose from a small bed. "What happened?" Chibi Moon, Little Moon and Tora rose as well. "That's so weird." "Hey!" Pisces rattled the bars on her cage. "One of you want to let me out of here?" Several girls gathered around her. "Well, what do you know?" "Aries! Let me out!" "I think you deserve to be in there after you chickened out." "Only so I could save you..." "How would you do that from inside a cage?" Sagittarius asked. "Quiet Sag! Just get me out." "Nope." Scorpio grabbed the top of the cage and pulled it down. Capricorn took it on her back and began to carry Pisces away. "Come on! The key is right there!" Virgo picked up the key and followed them.  
  
"Pisces has gone home." Sailor moon looked around at the thousands of now empty beds. "So... all these were used to steal the power of warriors and fuel Nemesis?" Little Moon nodded. "It looks that way." "Hey, can we go home?" Ciran asked. "I mean- I really want to go home." Chibi Moon nodded. "But first we have to find Maroko."  
  
Five Years Hence And Three Thousand Years Hither  
  
Maroko, standing as the current guardian of time, watches over the Door of Time. Since the destruction of Nemesis she has felt as lonely and unfulfilled, something was missing and being a Sailor Scout or Guardian of Time was not filling her soul as she thought it would. Not even Tora could come to the Gate of Time. Maroko held up her staff and a large silver ring decorated with thousands of keys. "So many keys... why? All are forbidden to break the taboo..." Maroko sighed and sat, leaning against the silver gate. "I wish I had at least brought a pack of cards..."  
  
"NYAN!" Maroko jumped up and looked about. "Oh no... I hope I'm not going crazy with suppressed loneliness!"  
  
"Nyan!" With the soft pitter-patter, Tora changed forward from the darkness to the brought glowing gate. "Maroko!" the now full-grown neko leapt to Maroko's arms. "Oh Tora!" Maroko squeezed her neko. "Your so big." "No thanks to you! Held up in this Time place..." Tora sighed. "But- I forgive you... for now." "How much?" "Three salmon and a tuna fish and we can forget these five years of neglect." "Fine."  
  
"Tora... why have you come? You're not allowed to be here. Kaasan and Setsuna will be upset." "They sent me?" "They did?" "Yes!" Tora smiled and crawled around Maroko's shoulders. "As a guide and to bring you home." "A guide? For who?" Tora purred and leapt to the ground. "You'd see... if he could see. Foolish humans and their absence of correct vision. When will humans realize all creatures are inferior to cats..." Maroko smiled and crouched down to her cat. "Oh- has your Animalist group won any freedoms?" Tora shook her head. "No, but Queen Usa hopes for you to take the throne soon, then the Animalists will rule... uh..." Tora began to slink away, mumbling about domination of the throne.  
  
Footsteps rung through the air and Maroko jumped up. "Who is there!? I am told to destroy all who break the taboo!" "Don't tell me you've really forgotten after... 2005 years...?" Maroko jumped back and gasped. Shiro Sei walked into the light. "You! I thought you were dead!" "I was... well... sort of... it's complicated." "Shiro-" "What!? Do I still have this crappy thing on...?" Shiro began to tug at his ugly mask. "Shimatta!" He yanked off and shook his head, trying to move the hair from his eyes. "Oh..." Maroko's eyes began to water and she dropped her staff and keys. "You're really.... Oh." She ran and collapsed into his arms clutching to his chest. "CHAOS!" "Um... I missed you."  
  
Maroko just lay on top of him, smiling. "Mmm, we can get married, and have one child, a daughter of course, daughters are much easier to take care of, and they become sailor scouts, we can live happily ever after and..." She sighed with content. "Umm... look..." She looked up at him. Chaos gazed up at the stars around them. "I know you think I proposed to you... but I really didn't." Maroko's heart froze. "You- you..." "Tora said I had to marry you or just go away... I wanted to know... what she meant." Maroko lowered her head, and tears slipped down her cheeks. "But- I know now- and so I want to propose for real..." Maroko's eyes brightened and she looked up at him, still crying. "Really?" "Sure- so..." Chaos froze. "Umm... you know..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..." Maroko giggled. "You're cheeks are so red! But yes, I except your proposal of marriage and- umm..." She began to blush as well.  
  
"It's been seven years..." "Five." "Quit correcting me! It's been seven since I've actually gotten to see you..." Maroko blushed. She sat with him, back on the Moon Kingdom, leaving her staff and keys at the Gate of Time. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" "They wouldn't let me. In fact, I was supposed to be there ten years... they're going to be pissed..." "Who?" Chaos shook his head. "No one important." Maroko grabbed his hand. Chaos blushed.  
  
Maroko has grown up a lot... she doesn't look like a kid any more...  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, noticing he was staring at her. "Umm... not about you chest?" Crap. I blew it. "Oh." Maroko turned away and covered her cheeks. "Shimatta! I knew it was too good to be true." Chaos hugged her around her stomach and rested on her shoulder. "Mmm... It's nice here... I want to stay..."  
  
"Your majesty." Tora trotted into the room and leapt on the throne. "Tora?" "Majesty, Maroko has found her happiness...." "What do you mean?" "You can retire from queen- Maroko will be getting married soon." "She will!?" "Unless she plans on living in sin!" "Umm..." "What? It's cute! Chibi Maroko has found a strong king to protect her- Enma knows she doesn't have enough brain cells to protect herself." Queen Usa smiled. "That's wonderful."  
  
"Maroko." Usa followed Tora to where Maroko and Chaos were sitting. "Kaasan!" Maroko squeezed Chaos' arm. "Itai..." "Maroko, you'll be marrying soon then?" "Of course!" "My arm's numb Maroko." "Shh, There's a chapel on the eastern half of the palace, correct?" "You know there is. Do you desire that place?" "Hai! I want a big wedding with lots of people! And a big cake." Usa smiled. "That's wonderful." Chaos pulled his arm from Maroko and watched them, backing away slowly. Queen Usa smiled at him and fixed one of the buns on Maroko's head, Maroko having grown out her hair and put it up in the classic way passed down through her family. Usa bid farewell and headed inside, however Tora stayed outside, out of view.  
  
"What was that?" Maroko asked. "What do you mean?" "The way you were staring at Kaasan!" Chaos looked away. "Nothing!" "You..." Maroko burst out laughing. "You were terrified!" She hugged him. "Kawaii- you're afraid of my kaasan." "I am not..." Maroko giggled. "You are." Chaos grumbled.  
  
Tora shook her head and smiled, watching Maroko talk and Chaos trying to understand her. "Humans are so cute when they're happy. They'll be happy..." Tora shook her head. "What am I doing here? I have throne to dominate." Tora rose and trotted towards the palace.  
  
"Chaos?" He rose and helped her up. "You'll really stay here forever?" "Why not? You think I have anywhere else to go?" "Not really... You're kind of pathetic with out me." Chaos glared at her and hugged her tightly. "Hey!" He quickly kissed her.  
  
Maroko laid her head on his chest. "Chaos..." He held her defensively. "Maroko..."  
  
"Aishiteru... Zutto, aishiteru..."  
  
Owari - The End  
  
Unknown – February 27, 2004 (11:30PM) 


End file.
